Spoils of War
by Sarcastic-Bludger
Summary: Shortly before the beginning of the Titans, Raven left Azarath. What, or who, exactly did Raven leave behind? Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters. Everything else belongs to DC Comics.
1. Prologue: Past

_Prologue_

"I would never harm a woman, nor would I harm a child. I will not kill a man who has his back turned to me. I am a cruel man, my Raven. You know this. But you also know that I am not dishonorable."

The girl ran a hand through her short, purple hair. Her eyes were wide and the same color as her hair. "Rorek," she murmured. "I'm leaving. There's nothing to be done about that. You know I have to go." She shook her head and wiped away the tears that were falling lightly.

The man, Rorek, stroked her cheek. The motion made the girl close her eyes. She leaned into his touch, obviously finding comfort in it. His lips brushed against her forehead as his other hand rested on her hip.

"Any man can have my body," she said. "They see it as the spoils of war."

His hands fell from her body as he moved away. "What do you mean?"

He hadn't meant to sound harsh, not exactly. The blonde man simply refused to see _his _angel, _his_ Raven with anyone else.

"I am the daughter of Arella, the Ruler of Azarath. I am a sorceress trained and mentored by Azar herself. When Azarath goes to war, I am the one to her into battle. If Azarath was to lose, I would be a prize. The men would own by body, but not my heart. They could destroy my spirit, but never attain my soul."

She stepped close to him and looked up at him. She had to stand on her toes to kiss him, but she thought it was worth it. "Only you, Rorek."

His fingers clutched her waist tightly, pulling her further into him.

"I can only ever love you."

He kissed her again then, and when he was done they simply stood there holding each other. They took comfort in each other's presence. Onlookers were jealous of the obvious bond between the two mages. They were envious of the unconditional love the mages had found. They were happy, though, for their princess who had found happiness where none was meant to be found. In their eyes, she deserved it.

"Do not doubt my love, as I do not doubt your honor."

Unshed tears flooded his eyes as he gazed down at his love. "I have never doubted you, my Raven. I will never do so."

"Thank you."

She laid her head on his chest and he kissed her hair. His left hand snaked into her hair and tangled itself in it. She wrapped her arms around his slender waist and nudged him backwards. He fell onto the couch and pulled her onto his lap. Had she been a cat, it was clear she would've been purring from contentment.

"I don't want to go," she whispered.

"You don't have to."

That was a lie. There was a war coming to Azarath, one that Raven could not fight in. She would be a liability in this battle, and liabilities were something the warriors of Azarath simply could not afford.

She smiled weakly at his words. "You're right. I don't have to go now, not tonight. Although, Arella says it will have to be soon. Soon I'll have to. I'm going to have to leave Azarath. I'm going to leave you."

"You are not leaving me." He said the words so reverently they sounded like a vow. They should've reassured her, but they were in no way helping her. She wasn't reassured by lies, and she had never been.

"I am."

His eyes were pleading. She may not want to be lied to but it was clear that he did.

So she amended her statement.

"I'm not leaving you. I will come back. I will come back to you, and from then on we will be together."


	2. Chapter One: Beginning

**Disclaimer (For both the Prologue and Chapter One):**

**I own nothing but the plot and any original characters. Everything else belongs to DC Comics. **

_Chapter One_

A woman stands in the middle of her daughter's bedchamber. Her fluent movements are clean and precise. The circle is set. All that is needed is the child being transported. Said child is leaning on the doorway into her sanctuary. Small tears streak down her cheeks.

"I don't want to go," she whispers.

"I know, my daughter, I know. Are you positive you do not wish to inform your beloved of your departure?"

Arella watches her only child with concerned eyes. Raven has always been an antisocial child. Since her birth she's preferred mediation and books to the company of others. She only opened up when Rorek came into their lives.

The mother worries for her daughter. Raven's powers are unstable, especially in the dimension the Azarathians are sending her to. Her fear and uneasiness can cause any number of things, from a landslide to a tsunami.

"I can't say goodbye to him, Mother. It will only hurt Rorek more."

"You think he will not be pained if you leave him without saying so?"

Raven shakes her head. "I know he will. In fact," she laughs bitterly, "I'm fairly certain he's going to hate me. This is for his own good though, his and mine. I don't think either of us can handle a true goodbye."

Arella swallows. "If you are sure then I accept your choices."

Raven hesitates before stepping into the room. "What do I do mother?"

"Move into the circle. Sit in the exact center of the pentagram. Assume your lotus position. Use the chant. You know what you are doing, Daughter."

Raven moves toward Arella. She tries to say something but the words get caught in her throat. Arella smiles gently.

"I know, Raven. I love you as well."

The tears of pain that were previously on the Sorceress' face turn into tears of happiness. The knowledge that her mother truly loves her may be the only thing that gets Raven through this new adventure. That and her promise to Rorek. She _will_ come home. Promises could not be broken, not to Rorek.

"I have to leave you now. You cannot open the portal while I am in the room. It is almost certain that your father will attempt to reach you while you are traveling. Do not let him get to you. Do not let him lead you into temptation. You know him, Raven. Whatever he promises you, it will not be delivered."

"I know, Mother."

Arella nods, gently touches her daughter's cheek and then disappears.

Raven takes a slow, cautious step forward, and then another. With each step she becomes closer to leaving her true life, the one she considers her own. With each step forward she begins to open a new chapter. Each step is like a page. These are the last pages of her real life. These may be her last pages of happiness.

"I can do this," she whispers. "I can do this for the good of my people, for Rorek, for Mother, and for myself. I _will _do this."

With that she begins the spell and her world is sucked away from her.

Somehow she gets through the portal without her father's intervention, something she is incredibly grateful for. She shakes her head as she takes in her surroundings. A dark alley, filled with nothing but the sounds of animals scavenging for food. She knows what this place is called, Earth. Arella called it Earth. She doesn't know how it's going to work though. She doesn't know the customs, or the language. She doesn't know where she's going to stay, or how she is going to live. Never before has Raven felt so… uneducated.

A bright flash of green light catches her attention. She moves toward it.

_What is going on? _

Three men seem to be trying to placate a foreign looking woman. Actually, they all look foreign. But foreign to her may be the norm to these people. Raven quickly discards this thought. Somehow she fails to see how a short, green man and a half-robot, half-man could be considered the norm.

The cyborg says something, and the one who looks like a traffic light responds. Raven shakes her head. How can these boys possibly think that fighting solves anything?

She places a shield of magic between the men and the girl. She steps forward and voices her opinion, scaring all three foreigners in the process.

"What? How? Who?" The green one sputters. Raven almost smiles. Almost.

Raven waves her hand and the shield dissipates. Though she is slightly annoyed when the boy addresses them with orders to "Stand down", she remains silent as she watches Traffic Light Boy try to speak to the alien- she's so obviously an alien- girl.

"I just want to help," he tells Alien Girl softly. Calmly he pulls out a lock pick and undoes the large cuffs keeping her wrists locked into place. The Alien Girl tilts her head and regards him before pulling him to her to kiss him long and hard.

"If you do not wish to be destroyed, you will leave me alone."

Well, obviously the group of heroes can't do that. A few hours later Raven finds herself sitting on an empty island, talking to the other four. She's been formally introduced to the group of teenagers. The alien girl is Starfire. The green boy is Beast Boy, who just so happens to change into animals. The cyborg who, unsurprisingly, introduces himself as Cyborg, and Traffic Light Boy is Robin.

"We don't know much about you," the man who will become the "team" leader says. Raven shakes her lightly. "You don't need to know much about me. I'm not emotional, I spend a lot of time by myself, and I have to meditate every day to keep my powers under control."

"Speaking of your powers, what's that freaky dark magic anyway? Star's an alien. Cyborg is half-robot. I'm a shape shifter, and Robin is a scary, good martial artist. What are you?"

Raven gives Beast Boy an annoyed eye roll. "I'm assuming you won't accept a simple 'that's the way it is' response?"

Each and every person in front of her shakes their heads. Raven thinks about an acceptable response. Obviously, telling them she's the Princess of a dimension full of monks and sorceresses isn't an option, nor is telling them that she's the daughter of a being worse than the Devil.

"I'm psychic," she settles for telling them. The group seems to accept that answer and they move onto another topic of discussion. The chief topic of discussion being logistics; how was the team going to work, where would they be staying... that sort of thing.

Raven plays with the ring on her index finger. Only Robin notices.


	3. Chapter Two: Teamwork

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line and any original characters. Everything else belongs to DC Comics.**

Chapter Two

"Dude, how did we get the money for this?" Beast Boy asks in awe as he looks around at the building. Raven is also impressed, she just chooses not to say anything.

Robin looks away. "I know some people. Anyway, most of the technology is the same as what's in our communicators. Any time an emergency involving a villain occurs an alarm will go off. You'll be notified through communicators and an object on your uniform. The red jewels in Raven's belt and wrist cuffs will blink. Something similar will happen with each of us."

Raven raises an eyebrow. "You've turned my traditional clothing into traffic lights? Wasn't your costume being able to direct cars enough, Boy Wonder?"

He narrows his eyes at her in return. "I'm not going to justify that statement with a retort. Anyway, I made sure Beast Boy and Raven have rooms on opposite ends of the tower. We don't need those two fighting and blowing something up…"

Robin continues to walk the Titans through their new home. He explains the strict training regiment the team will carry out, the health requirements for all meals (Beast Boy is outraged to find out he can only have one bowl of chips a day) and requirements to the city. Crime will have to be fought, Police will be cooperated with and the Press will have to be entertained. Upon explaining to the darker girl what the Press is Raven announces (very decisively) that she will not put up with "snobbish sycophants who only want to ruin our lives."

"Sorry, Rae, but I think we all have to do stuff for the Press," Beast Boy says. He's unfortunately unaware of Raven's disdain for the nickname.

"Don't call me Rae," she hisses. Moments later she disappears from the room leaving the other four completely confused.

"Do you know what that was about, Robin?" Cyborg asks. Their leader shakes his head in response. "No, but I'd be willing to bet it has something to do with that ring on her finger."

* * *

A piece of heavy cardstock rests on the dark pillow. Raven stares at it. Hesitant steps take her forward, pulling her toward it. It's as if a force is pulling her toward it. Knowing her mother, the obvious sender of the item, there probably is a spell.

Raven picks it up and examines the seal. It depicts a dragon coiled protectively around a raven, the seal of the House of Nix. She smiles lightly upon seeing it, briefly aware of the light bulb that explodes in the hallway.

She carefully opens around the seal, wanting the image to remain protected. That means cutting the envelope, which Raven willingly does. The seal will be a connection to Azarath, one she doesn't think she can lose.

As soon as the parchment is unraveled, magic emerges from it. The magic comes to form in the shape of a dove. Where Raven is aptly named for her soul spirit, her mother is not. Arella's soul takes the form of a dove. The evolution of the magic alerts her that a message is about to be delivered.

Her mother's voice emerges from the dove.

_ "He is drifting."_

Raven stands stoic. The magic dissipates. The blank parchment lies on the floor where it has fallen out of her hands. Raven shakes her head. Her lips form incomprehensible words. Items fly around her, crashing into each other. Pounding falls on the door. Her teammates wish to know what is going on.

Suddenly, everything stops. The alarm is blaring. The levitated items fall to the floor. Raven glides from her room ignoring the concerned looks from her teammates. She has a job to do.

* * *

A large monster made of reddish pink goo is wrecking some of the buildings that make up Jump City. The monster is called Plasmus. The Chief of Police tells the Titans all they have to do is knock the monster out. Inside the villain is a civilian, but he is only a civilian while he sleeps. When he wakes, he turns into the creature currently drinking toxic gunk.

_Why are there even trucks full of that in the city? _Raven frowns, dismissing the thought. She begins to help her teammates take down the monster.

Beast Boy's attempts to knock Plasmus down in pterodactyl form only succeed in annoying the monster, sending the changeling flying into a wall.

Starfire's bolts are absorbed. She is knocked to the ground.

Robin's weapons have no effect. He retreats, obviously trying to figure out where to go from there.

Cyborg's blaster does little to no damage. He appears content with the little bit of damage he has managed to do.

"I wonder if we were a 'one hit wonder' with the attack from the Gordanians," Raven murmurs. She uses her telekinesis to lift a phone pole from the ground, her concentration on the object has it slamming into Plasmus.

It knocks the creature in half. Unfortunately, each half is now a separate monster. Raven hears Robin mutter a few choice words, but decides to ignore them.

"That may not have been the best idea, Rae," Cyborg says. The words pour out of his mouth before he realizes what he called Raven.

Her temper flares and goo flies everywhere. A sleeping man lies in the middle of a crater in the street. Plasmus is gone, and an angry Raven remains.

"I'm sorry, Raven. I forgot you didn't like to be called that," Cyborg rapidly apologizes as soon as the man who becomes Plasmus when he wakes is contained. Raven just glares in his general direction, not saying anything.

After a few moments she releases a breath of air. "I shouldn't have reacted so strongly."

It isn't an apology.

"Don't be sorry, Raven. You defeated Plasmus. Who knows how long that would've taken us if you hadn't lost your temper."

It wasn't an apology. That doesn't mean that Cyborg isn't taking it as one.

"You don't get it, Cyborg," she says softly. "I can't afford to lose my temper. I can't afford to feel emotion. The next time that happens, it may not be a villain that gets hurt."

Raven turns away from him and disappears from the scene, presumably returning to the tower.

* * *

The girl thrashes around in her bed. The dark bedding is bunched and soaked through with sweat. Her eyes are wide open though she is asleep. Panic is clear in her dream-clouded eyes.

"_He's drifting, Rachel," the woman in white says. _

"_He is not fallen," the woman in black tells her. _

"_But he will if you do not save him," they speak together. _

"_The masked one will help you along the way to your destiny. The faceless one will help you defeat your past. It is up to you, Rachel."_

"_My name is Raven," she replies in a soft voice._

"_No. Your _name _is Rachel. Your _path_ is Raven." _

_Again the two women speak in unison._

"_You will need both by your side if you have any hope of saving these worlds. One will guide your destiny. The other will pave your faith."_

Raven wakes with a shudder. Air comes and goes from her lungs in short, breathy gasps.

She shoves her covers aside and leaves her room to make herself a cup of tea.

"I hate visions."


	4. Chapter Three: Division

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line and any original characters. Everything else belongs to DC Comics. Some of this chapter is taken directly from the episode "Divide and Conquer". **

* * *

Chapter Three

The Titans receive an alert early in the morning from the high security prison. The news is odd. Instead of a villain breaking out of jail, the Titans will have to deal with one trying to get _in_.

Beast Boy is the first to speak as the team appears at the scene.

"You know, Cinderblock, normally the bad guys break out of jail."

Robin stands next to him. "And I can think of five good reasons why you don't want to break in." He makes a leap and lands in a crouch just before Cinderblock. He grins devilishly. "One."

Starfire flies around, landing next to Robin. "Two."

Beast Boy makes his somewhat dramatic entrance as a tiger. The moment he takes the spot on Robin's other side he shifts back to his human form. Momentarily he fails to change back his head and an arm, but those are quickly morphed back as well. "Three!"

Raven lands just behind the others. Her hands are shining with magic. Her glare is piecing as it bores into the villain.

"Four," she utters in a dark and dangerous tone.

Lastly Cyborg runs over, jokingly out of breath and stands next to Raven. "Five."

Robin raises an eyebrow; well it's assumed he does. It's a little hard to tell what his eyes are doing under the mask.

"No matter how you do the math, it all adds up to you going down. So, are you going to go quietly?"

"Or is this going to get loud?" Cyborg finishes.

"Titans, Go!"

This being the Titans' third fight with a criminal, it should go swimmingly. The third time's the charm. Right? No.

Just when the battle should end, a move of Robin's and Cyborg's goes wrong. The fight that ensues leaves Beast Boy and Starfire cowering, and Raven standing there with annoyance clear on her face.

"This isn't going to end well," Beast Boy says quietly.

Surprisingly, Beast Boy is right. The fight between leader and second-in-command ends with Cyborg quitting the team. The four remaining members dejectedly make their way home. As it's late they all separate and head for their bedrooms.

* * *

_"He's in pain, Rachel," the black dress says. Raven shakes her head. "He can't be. He's too strong."_

_ "He is injured, and he has lost hope. Did you think your leaving would have no effect on him? Did you think he wouldn't be hurt? Or that he wouldn't be angry? He's _lost _without you, Rachel."_

_ "No… no… He's okay. He's strong enough. Everything is better without me there. They're all so much safer."_

_ The white gowned woman frowns. "Do you truly believe so little of yourself?"_

_ Raven narrows her eyes. Her chakra flashes. _

_ "How dare you ask me that? I'm half-_demon_. What is there to believe in? I am nothing. Nothing. I was born to be a means to an end. So yes, I do believe so little of myself. Rorek is better off without me, as is Arella and the others on Azarath."_

_ The white dressed woman shakes her head. "You were meant for more than this, Rachel." _

_ "I am Raven!" _

* * *

"He can't be in pain," Raven whispers as she throws her covers aside. She makes her way out of her room, heading to the roof. "I need to meditate. I have to think on what these dreams mean."

She sits on the edge of the roof, legs dangling over the building.

"What are you doing up?" A hoarse voice asks. Raven glances over her shoulder to see Robin standing there. "What are you?" She retorts.

"I asked you first."

"I had a vision, needed to meditate. What about you?"

"I couldn't sleep, can't help feeling bad about the fight with Cyborg."

Raven makes a noise. "I'm not going to be sympathetic about that, Robin. I'm remaining neutral in this. You're both in the wrong, and I refuse to take sides."

"I wouldn't ask you to." Robin takes a seat next to her. "Where did you get that ring?"

Raven swallows her discomfort. "I… a family friend gave it to me."

"Was he your lover?" She stares at him. His mask blocks her emotions but Raven is an empath. She can feel his jealousy, and his anger at the idea of Raven having a lover.

She shakes her head rapidly. "I can't talk about this, Robin. I respect your secrecy and unwillingness to speak of your past. Now I need you to respect mine."

He tilts his head. "Of course," He says softly.

"Thank you. Now I need to meditate, if you'd be so kind."

Without another word Robin leaves the roof. Raven breathes a sigh of relief once he's gone. Maybe she _can_ find peace in this place.

* * *

Raven sits looking over the computers, checking the crime rates. This is normally Cyborg's job. Beast Boy stands behind her, pacing with a phone in his hand. He continuously calls Cyborg's phone, getting the messaging machine each time.

Starfire stands at the counters making something. When she finishes stirring it she goes up to Beast Boy. "Taste," she orders. He opens his mouth to protest and she shoves the spoonful in. Beast Boy almost immediately spits it out, wiping at his tongue with his hands.

"Gah! What is that? Cream of toenails?"

Starfire smiles and shakes her head. "No, it is Pudding of Sadness."

She goes up to Raven next. "Try. The displeasing taste will ease your troubled mind."

Raven frowns. "My mind is never troubled. People come, people go. It's pointless to be upset about Cyborg."

This statement causes her hair to fly about wildly. The monitors behind her crack.

_So what if I am upset about Cyborg leaving? I have enough on my plate without worrying about Robin and Cyborg's cat fight. I'm sure he'll come back eventually. _

Raven raises an eyebrow at Starfire's wide eyes. "What?"

After trying to get Robin to try the pudding and failing, Starfire wanders off. Yet another awkward silence falls over the team as Beast Boy asks whose turn it is to do dishes, and Robin says it is Cyborg.

Robin does the dishes and then leaves. It's only due to Raven's heightened hearing that she's aware of Robin apologizing to the picture of the two of them.

The alarm sounds and Raven begins gathering information. She frowns upon finding out the name of the villain. She informs Starfire and Beast Boy, leaving both of them upset. Robin comes running in.

"Cinderblock strikes again?" He asks.

Beast Boy shakes his head in denial. "We wish."

* * *

The fight with Plasmus is long and hard, especially once he splits into five different creatures.

"Five against four isn't good odds," Beast Boy says. Robin glares. "I don't care about odds. We need a plan." He thinks it over. "Titans, separate!"

Raven immediately flies off, allowing the octopus creature to chase her. Dark magic encompasses machinery, the screws and bolts falling out so that the machines fall over. The octopus dodges all of them.

Raven curses softly. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

The next machine to fall hits the octopus in the side. Raven looks back. The monster is directly in front of her, fully recovered and ready to fight.

For the next few moments the enemies engage in a dance. Raven throws spells and machines. The octopus retaliates by wrapping it's goo around her. She uses her magic to escape, and the cycle repeats itself. It is only after a bolt is shot through it that she gains the upper hand.

She whirls around, ready to face whoever helped her. Only she finds Cyborg, not an enemy. "Why did you help?" She asks softly as she steps toward him.

"So the fight Robin and I had may've been immature…"

Raven shakes her head in disdain and amusement. The duo heads off to find Robin and the others.

It is after Cyborg saves Robin from the vat full of a liquid sure to be a biohazard that the two use their sonic boom move to knock out Plasmus permanently. They head outside and stand around waiting for the Police to come in and detain the sleeping man. Cyborg and Robin officially make up, leaving Starfire to engulf them in a group hug.

Raven watches the interactions from the sidelines. She still isn't comfortable being part of a group dynamic. Concern flares in her when Beast Boy reminds the team that they still have to deal with Cinderblock. The concern disappears, replaced by a suppressed happiness, when Cyborg tells them he's already done it. Something about a peace offering…

"Thanks," Robin tells him. "But there is one thing that's still bothering me."

A common reaction comes from Raven, Beast Boy and Starfire. They're all surprised, and then wide-eyed with disbelief. _How can anything actually be bothering him? He's made up with Cyborg. Cinderblock and Plasmus are both going to jail. No one is injured… What is going through the Boy Wonder's mind? _

"Breaking into jail?" He continues. "Using Plasmus to distract us? The whole plan seems to be a little too smart for Cinderblock."

Cyborg nods along as Robin speaks. "I've been thinking the same thing." Beast Boy and Starfire sigh, relieved. Raven is also relieved. She just chooses not to show it.

"Someone must have been pulling the strings. But who?" Robin wonders. He looks off in the direction of Titan's Tower, as if whoever is pulling the strings is going to take his new life away from him.

Cyborg places a hand on his shoulder. "Well, whoever it is. They're no match for the Teen Titans."

* * *

The Titans stand in their common area celebrating both their dual victory and the reunion with Cyborg. A flash of magic appears and an envelope lands on the floor. Raven stares at it with wide eyes, recognizing the parchment to be exactly the same as that of the other night.

She moves toward it, unwillingly picking it up. Her teammates stare at her as she opens it and the soul magic emerges.

_"They are fatal."_

Like the last time, Raven stands stoic.

Robin looks at her and takes a step to her.

"Raven, what is going on?"


	5. Chapter Four: Minds

CHAPTER FOUR: EVENTS OF NEVERMORE

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line and any original characters. Everything else belongs to DC Comics. Any deliberate Harry Potter references can be attributed to J.K. Rowling for writing the material. Some of this chapter is taken directly from the episode "Nevermore".**

Chapter Four:

"I don't know what you're talking about," she whispers.

"But, friend Raven, we all saw the magic. It was much like yours. How can you not do the knowing? And you said the name…" Starfire sounds so innocent. Unfortunately where her innocence is sometimes endearing, it's currently just annoying Raven.

"Because I don't, and even if I did, none of you have any reason to know."

"Raven, we're only trying to help," Cyborg says quietly. Raven shakes her head, staring at him with sorrow-filled eyes. "You don't get it, do you? I don't want help; I don't _need _help. I _need _to be left alone so I can do what I came here to do!"

"What you came here to do?" Robin asks. "And what would that be, Raven?"

Raven's sorrowful gaze turns into a raging glare. "How dare you?" She demands, sounding menacing. "How dare you? You… you hypocrite!" The team flinches as a light explodes behind her. "How dare you judge me for not telling you of my past? When Beast Boy and I don't judge you for yours!"

All of a sudden Robin has her pinned against the kitchen counter. "How do you know about that?" He hisses.

"I'm not an idiot. I put things together. Your mask, your flexibility, your analysis skills…I'm not stupid. There's only one place you could've developed into the crime fighter you have. Forgive me if I'm capable of putting two and two together."

Raven sends him flying back and stalks out of the common area. The team stares at her as she leaves. They're beginning to wonder if the Titans will be finished sooner than anyone anticipated.

* * *

The alarm was going off for Dr. Light. No team member could deny their annoyance at the situation. The events of the last few days had tensions running high in the tower.

"Your pathetic skills can't outshine the brilliance of Dr. Light!"

Raven frowns as Light brought his hands together. "Here we go again…"

She watches as each member of her team fails to bring him down. "Maybe if we actually attacked together for once," she grumbles. Then she realizes Light is saying something that requires retaliation.

"Now if no one minds, I'll be taking the gold."

Raven rolls her eyes, floating in midair. "I mind. Azarath Metrion Zin-"

A beam of light coming straight from the villain sends her flying down onto the street. She groans on impact, feeling her head collide with the pavement. She knows that her broach is showing a raven's head. It means she needs to meditate soon. The lack of meditation may cause an outburst in her temper. She has to be careful now.

She starts to get up as Dr. Light walks up to her.

"Bit of advice," he begins rubbing his hands together again, "Find shorter magic words."

She glares at him. "I'll learn new words when Rorek teaches me them!" As she levitates a motorcycle and sends it flying at her opponent, she prays to Azar she didn't just yell that out loud.

The motorcycle doesn't deter Light for long. He almost immediately sends another blast of light at her, sending her flying back, once again, into the pavement.

"Don't come any closer," she hisses. He stops moving to raise an eyebrow at her. "What's the matter? Afraid of the light?"

As the stress and tension of the last few days explodes in her, Raven unleashes her demon side. Her height triples, the ends of her cloak shred and turn into what look like tentacles. The black tendrils move from under her cloak, encircling Light and dragging him into what is probably a nightmare world. He cries out, but Raven doesn't stop.

"I surrender!" He yells, panicked, just as he fully disappears under the cloak. Raven is vicious as she smiles down.

Her demonic voice sends chills into all those who can hear. "What's the matter? Afraid of the dark?"

_'My darling Raven, what are you doing?' _Raven stiffens, how can he be speaking to her? _'You need to calm down. I am not there to help you. Shh, my love. Nothing is as bad as it seems.'_

Raven reverts back to her normal form, vaguely aware of Robin yelling for her to stop. _'How am I hearing you? We're in separate dimensions!'_

_ 'My sweet, naïve, little Raven, I am powerful enough that a dimensional difference will not stop me from speaking to my beloved. I know what Arella and Azar have told you. I am in no danger, but you are. I heard what the criminal told you, that you need to know shorter magic words. I will speak to you once again you enter Nevermore tonight.'_

_ 'No,'_ she whimpers into their mind link. _'Please don't go. They're going to hate me. I didn't mean to lose control. Don't leave me, Rorek, please.'_

'_I am always with you.' _

But in those next moments, when her teammates were admonishing her for damaging Dr. Light, Rorek was nowhere near her. He isn't there to make her feel better. She cannot feel his comforting presence in her mind, and she begins to wonder if he will really be there for her in Nevermore.

* * *

She doesn't end up meditating until the next day; there was too much paperwork to fill out. After the disastrous breakfast, Raven retreats to the roof in hopes of being by herself. Not wanting to go back into the Tower, she chooses to enter her mind through deep meditation.

And there Rorek stands, in the middle of Wisdom's area. Ironic that he should choose to be there considering what he will be teaching her.

She runs to him and he catches her in his arms. She buries her head in the crook of his neck, nuzzling the area, and drawing comfort from her beloved's presence. "I missed you," she whispers.

He clutches her tighter, not acknowledging her statement. "At some point in time, we are going to have a discussion about your leaving without telling me goodbye. But for now, I need to teach you some new incantations. You've used the same one for far too long. It's going to lose its effectiveness. The spell I'll be teaching you is from the Book of Nord, it is simple, but powerful. I trust you'll be able to handle it."

Raven moves away from him, obviously understanding that Rorek is no longer her lover, but her teacher. "Etrovae Endirum," he says softly. She stares up at him. "Etrovae Endirum?" She repeats questioningly. He nods. "This is the spell I am teaching you. It is not a mantra, it is a spell. It may cause any number of effects on your victim but it should…"

He trails off as the mindscape shakes. "Who is in your mind, Raven?" He demands softly. Raven looks around. "I don't know. No one should be in here. It may just be Rage; she's been acting up lately."

"No, there are two presences in your mind I do not recognize. I can feel Rage, but I do not know these others. They're outside of Trepid's area. They've made it through the maze. Come, we need to intercept them."

Raven nods, willingly following Rorek. She will follow him anywhere.

* * *

"We're not in Raven's home…" Cyborg begins.

"We're in her head!" Beast Boy shouts, staring at all of Raven's different personalities.

"And I want you out," she growls, manifesting in front of them with Rorek at her side.

"Hey, who is that one? Is he your masculine side, Rae?" Beast Boy asks. Rorek raises an eyebrow.

"I told you not to call me that!" A small jolt of magic hits Beast Boy, sending him stumbling back a few steps. "No one is allowed to call me that save Lorna." Raven just glares at him as he holds up his hands in surrender.

"Sorry, Rae-ven. Who is this guy anyway?"

"I am Rorek," he says. He bows at the waist. "I am Raven's betrothed. And you are?"

"B-B-Betrothed?" Beast Boy and Cyborg demand together. "Yes, Raven and I are to be bonded. Do you not have these customs on Earth?" Rorek asks confused. He could've sworn he's read something…

"No, it's not that. We just didn't expect it. If this is Raven's mind, then how are you here?" Cyborg asks. He keeps looking between the two mages. While he feels slightly hurt that Raven didn't tell him about Rorek, he understands. Robin would throw a fit if he knew that Raven is so heavily attached to someone.

"The same way as you I presume. Raven can get here through deep meditation. Anyone else has to use a mirror. There are two in existence that will get you to Nevermore. I own one of them. Raven has the other."

The ground shakes and a loud roar sounds. Raven pales further. "That's Rage," she whispers. Rorek nods. "Go, please," she tells him.

"I will help you fight."

"That's foolish, Rorek. If I die, then you die with me, and Azarath will fall because there will be no one to lead. Please, go."

Rorek pulls Raven into a quick and tight hug, kissing the top of her head. Tears shine in his eyes. "I trust you," he says to her before disappearing into the portal.

Raven turns to look at her teammates. "You have to go, now."

Cyborg holds his hands up. "Hold up. What's going on here?"

Raven swallows, glancing around, hoping she has time to give them a brief explanation. "Last night, something…got loose. Something bad."

Beast Boy scowls. "Oh no, you don't! I've had it with this mystery-girl routine. I want to know exactly what we're talking about here!"

"Mystery girl routine? I just told you about Rorek!"

A dark vortex appears behind Raven. A dark creature, one with blood red skin on a humanoid male shape appears. His hair is white and flowing, his eyes are four in number and glowing yellow. He wears a black and gray loincloth, wristbands made of steel and a belt much like the one Raven wears. Also like Raven, there is a chakra on his forehead. Antlers rest on the top of his head as well as short, curved stripes on his arms and chest.

"That's Rage," Raven whispers to herself. "Manifesting as Trigon." Neither of her teammates hears her; they're too busy staring at the massive demon before their eyes.

"Hatred shall rule!" He yells out. His voice is the same as Raven's was when she allowed her demon side to take over.

"Let's just say, I have issues with my father." All three Titans back up as Trigon gives off a roar.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She yells, creating a shield to protect herself, the boys and the gateway. This is in retaliation to the beams of power being shot at them. Dust and rock fly up, making it difficult for her to keep her shield held.

"Get out of my mind! Now!"

The gateway becomes a whirlpool, like the one Raven knows brought the two to her mindscape.

"And leave you alone with that?" Beast Boy retorts, pointing up at Trigon.

"Not gonna happen," Cyborg finishes. He places a hand on Raven's shaking shoulder as she struggles to keep the shield up. "I don't know how your man left you."

"He understands that my sacrifice will be for the greater good," She says. Her voice quivers. It's obvious she isn't as calm as she is making herself out to be. "This is my problem, and I will deal with it. But if I lose, you'll be stuck in here forever."

Trigon throws a ball of energy at Raven. The shock causes cracks in her shield, and a second energy ball shatters it completely. Dust clouds in the air before settling. Raven's arms are crossed above her head, trying to protect itself from the rocks flying about.

"Go!" She pleads and orders at the same time. A wave of magic flings them, screaming, toward the portal. Friction causes them to skid and stop just before the gate. Raven launches herself into the air, firing shots of magic at him. She uses evasive maneuvers to dodge Trigon's attempts.

As the free-for-all continues, her teammates watch from the sidelines. She dodges another attempt by flying behind his head, but her movement allows him to knock her out of the air. He catches her though, and his daughter rests senseless on his open palm.

"Rage shall consume you."

Cyborg shouts up at the demon, "Yo!" He stands on a mountain ledge nearby. His cannon is aimed at Raven's father and fully loaded. "Sounds like somebody needs a time-out."

The battle continues and Trigon drops Raven. She falls helplessly toward the ground at high-speed. She is saved by Beast Boy, who snatches her out of the air at the last second. He rests her down on the ground carefully before shifting back to his human form.

"You stayed?" Raven asked almost incomprehensibly. "I thought you didn't like me."

Beast Boy shrugs. "Thought you didn't like me."

Raven smiles just a little bit.

"You, I like both of you," Cyborg calls from somewhere on the sidelines. "Now get your butts over here!"

Trigon appears back before the three friends, ready to fight. "Feel my fury!"

The fight continues but now all three Titans fight together, as a team.

The teammates huddle together behind a rock to plan. "He's too strong," Raven announces. "Even with your help, I cannot defeat him."

"So call for backup!" Cyborg says as though it's the most obvious thing in the world. "What about all those other versions of you?"

"Yeah," Beast Boy agrees. "The green one kinda kicked butt."

Raven shakes her head almost forlornly. "It still wouldn't be enough. None of my other sides have the kind of power we need."

Beast Boy thinks for a moment. Even in a life or death situation the act surprises Raven. Who knew Beast Boy could do that? "Not alone, but what about together?" They hear Trigon coming closer. "They're all part of who you are, right? I mean, your love for Rorek has to come from somewhere and I doubt it's your freaky demon side."

Cyborg looks over the rock to see Trigon close by. "Go for it! We got your back."

Cyborg runs off to create a diversion. Beast Boy nods at her in an encouraging way before going to help Cyborg. Raven smiles lightly as she begins to concentrate. All of her personalities appear around her. Happy, Wisdom, Brave, Lazy, Trepid, Love, and Peace surround her. They form a large circle and the eight different forms of Raven hover in the air. They move rapidly in a circle, a flash of brilliant light appears.

As Beast Boy and Cyborg fight Trigon, Raven is slowly changing. When Raven joins the fray, she does so by moving up behind Trigon's head. Her once blue cloak now shines pure white in an ethereal manner. Trigon turns to look at her. The wind created moves her cloak. Her leotard is also now white.

Raven throws a ball of black energy at Trigon. The energy morphs into rope that binds Trigon's limbs to his sides. Her voice has changed to a deep and terrifying tone as she speaks her next words.

"You are going back to where you belong!"

"Never!" Trigon denies vehemently.

A standoff between the white version of Raven and Trigon occurs. Their magic fights each other, black versus red. They are not the only ones fighting. Cyborg and Beast Boy are busy deflecting the birds that continuously attack them.

Finally a flash happens. Smoke fills the area. Once it clears it shows Raven in her regular clothing, a blue cloak and black leotard. Her head is bowed and her breathing heavy. After a few moments she weakly moans, falling backward. The birds have left making it possible for Cyborg and Beast Boy to catch her.

"We gotcha," Cyborg says.

"It's okay," Beast Boy murmurs.

"Thank you…friends," Raven mumbles. She looks at them. "So…we really are friends?" Beast Boy asks, getting excited. "Mmhmm," Raven responds, nodding while rubbing her head. "And you really think I'm funny?" He asks, recalling what Happy told him earlier.

Raven's smile fades. "Don't push it." They all laugh as they leave Nevermore. For a few minutes they stand outside Raven's room.

"I'll fix your door later," Cyborg promises. Raven raises an eyebrow. "Really? I hadn't even noticed it was broken," her sarcasm shines through in a typical Raven-like manner.

"So, um, I'm assuming you don't want Robin to know about Rorek?" Beast Boy asks. "You assume correctly. I'm not ready for them to know. Hell, I'm not sure I was ready for you two to know."

But it didn't matter, because from that moment on, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven were true friends. There were some things you can't share without ending up liking each other, and locking your teammates' demon lord father up is one of them.


	6. Chapter Five: Dreams

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line and any original characters. Everything else belongs to DC Comics. **

* * *

**Chapter Five**

_Raven walks across the marble floors of her family's home. What were once polished and perfected are now cracked and in ruins. Raven swallows down a lump in her throat as she sees what has become of her beloved sanctuary._

_ She sinks to her knees. "Oh, Azar, Raza, what am I going to do?" She whispers in prayer. A roar causes her to leap back onto her feet. She races out of the ruins to see a world bathed in fire. _

_ "I told you I would be free," Trigon growls victoriously. Raven takes a few steps backward, not toward the house, but away from her father. What she sees next makes her scream._

_ Her mother sits complacently at the foot of Trigon's throne. Raven searches her eyes for any signs of remorse and sees none. No… Arella could not have betrayed them. It's Arella that's supposed to save them! _

_ "No," she whispers. "Mother, please!" _

_ "Oh my daughter, did you really think your mother would stand against me?" Trigon demands, moving toward his daughter. His steps shake the ground, causing Raven's balance to unsettle. _

_ "Did you really think I would spare your beloved Azarath? Or your betrothed?"_

_ "What did you do to Rorek?!" She yells in question. Her eyes slowly darken, her magic starts to manifest._

_ "What did I do to Rorek?" Trigon repeats the question. He laughs maniacally. "I destroyed him! I tore him limb from limb, but before I killed him, I told him that you betrayed him."_

_ Another scream leaves Raven's mouth. "No," she falls to her knees. "No, no, no, no, no! I would never betray him! I will never hurt him!"_

* * *

_He lies on the ground before her. His body convulses, golden blood flows from his wounds. The scarf normally tied over his mouth is tousled, revealing his lips and nose. His hair is damp with blood and sweat. _

_ "I'm so sorry," she whispers, kneeling next to his failing body. His eyes are open, blue meeting purple. "It's not your fault," he responds gently. He tries to lift his hand and she understands. She takes it and presses his palm to her cheek. They both take comfort in the gesture. _

_ "You wouldn't be dying if it weren't for my path."_

_ "Did you not listen, my dearest? You yourself cannot change your destiny. You can only hope that someone else will alter it."_

_ Her eyes fill with tears, falling down her face. They land on his wounds. Her healing powers start to help him. He smiles reassuringly. "See? Things are already better."_

_ She whimpers. "What if they just fail again?"_

_ "Believe in yourself and they won't."_

* * *

They stand in Nevermore, again in Wisdom's realm. "I watched your dreams last night, Raven. You cannot do this to yourself."

Anger flashes in Rorek's eyes. Raven's lack of concern for her own well-being scares him. What will he do without her should she choose the easy way out? He knows it is a possibility. Raven may choose to end it herself rather than letting Trigon do it for her.

"Don't think so little of me, my Love," Raven whispers. "I would never take that path. It isn't in my destiny. You said it yourself in my dreams last night. I cannot change my own destiny, just hope that someone else does it for me."

Rorek caresses her cheek. "I don't wish to see you scaring yourself."

She leans into his palm. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I've any choice in the matter."

He shakes his head. "You always have a choice."

* * *

Raven stands in the common room, sipping at a cup of tea. The tensions of previous days are gone, replaced by an almost easy camaraderie between Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven. They all still irritate her, but she's willing to put up with more.

"Training, Titans, five minutes," Robin announces, entering the room. "Raven, I want to talk to you before."

"So, you want to talk to me now," Raven responds with an eye roll. Robin glares at her and well, the only word to describe it is stalking, moves to stand next to her.

"I need to know that your head is in the game. Obviously whatever that message the other night meant had an effect on you. I need to know that it isn't going to affect your powers or your commitment to the team."

Raven looks at him, carefully considering her next words.

"My current situation should not affect the team, but I make no promises about future developments."

She turns and walks away from him then, obviously done with their conversation. Robin just stares after her. "Sometimes I feel like I don't know her at all."

* * *

**AN: **I feel the need to apologize for an incredibly short chapter, but I've just started my sophomore year with a music program, an AP Class, an Independent Study course and three other Honors classes. This is probably the only time I'll apologize for short chapters, so for future reference, when they are short like this assume school is the cause.


	7. Chapter Six: Dragon

_**Warning: Chapter may be more mature for minor dark themes and language. **_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot line and any original characters. Everything else belongs to DC Comics. **

Chapter Six

"Did you expect me to lie down and let you kill me?" Raven demands. Her opponent raises an eyebrow in response. "I do not expect you to 'allow' me to manipulate you. I expect some competition from you in that respect, Raven. However, I do expect you to kneel before me and show your master proper respect."

Raven barks out short bursts of laughter. "Show my 'master' proper respect?" she echoes. "You think I respect you? You think I consider you my master? I know no master. I acknowledge no lord. I respect no superiors."

He backhands her into a wall. Her head hits the cold stone and moments later she feels warm liquid wetting her hair and sliding down her neck. She releases a small moan as her body acknowledges the pain. A swift kick is delivered to her stomach. She hears the cracking of a rib. Her opponent reaches down and grabs her neck. He pulls her onto her feet, making no attempts at kindness. He slams her up against the wall and braces his arm against her neck to hold her there.

"You aren't so proud now, are you, Raven?"

"I will _always_ be proud," she responds back hoarsely. "And I will always fight the likes of you. If you think I am going to bow at your feet you are sorely mistaken. My teammates will come for me. They're going to defeat you."

"You bastardly little witch; do you think I've not thought of your delightful morsel-like friends? If they can escape my men by nightfall, they will survive. If they fails to evade them, your teammates will be dead come dawn. And then you will be alone. You're already at my mercy, but I think I'd like to see you become hopeless, and defeated."

"You're sick," she spits, not even bothering to hide her temper.

How can she hide her temper when it comes to this opponent? She's never dealt well with Malchior.

88

_Some time earlier_

The team takes a well-earned break after dealing with another of Robin's training sessions. Robin continuously overanalyzes their strengths and weaknesses. After a while Raven gets fed up with.

"Can you _please_ be done, Robin? We know where we made mistakes. Most of us know how to fix them. If you want to overanalyze anyone's performance, analyze the other day's confrontation with the H.I.V.E. I'm sure we'll need your detective skills when it comes to them and whoever Slade is in the near future. Now, honestly, shut up."

She turns and walks away, presumably to retrieve tea. Her teammates stare after her. How can _anyone _talk to Robin in such a manner? He's the team's leader. They just don't do that kind of thing. Or do they?

The alarm has them all going downtown through various means of transportation. What they see there has them all reeling, especially Raven.

A large dragon, black but with a purplish hue to his scales. The others will think the purple is some genetic thing, but Raven knows that the purple comes from his magic reserves. A purple magic signature shows royalty in the bloodline. That's how Raven knows exactly who her opponent is.

"This can't be happening," Raven whispers horrified. Beast Boy comes up shortly behind her. "What can't be happening, Raven? Do you know this guy? He looks like something out of a fairytale."

"Believe me, Beast Boy, this is one case where the dragon needs slaying."

She shakes her head and flies to the ground, landing directly in front of the dragon. In response the dragon smiles, immediately shifting to his mage form. Cyborg and Beast Boy gasp, clearly thinking they're seeing Rorek.

He smiles mockingly at her. He knows how much his presence hurts her, how scared he makes her.

"What are you doing here?" She demands, prepping for battle. She summons her magic and assumes a hand to hand combat stance. She knows that against this enemy she will have to resort to physical contact. Not that she wishes to, he always beat her back home when it came to training.

"Hmm," he responds, examining his finger nails, "and here I thought you'd be happy to see me? You're always ever so happy to see Rorek."

"Who is Rorek?" Robin echoes the question, obviously not considering the mage that was a dragon less than two minutes ago a threat. He has an opportunity to gain information about his elusive teammate and the occasional object of his affections.

The dragon mage shows off a wide, smug grin. "Hasn't little Rae-Rae here told you anything about her past? Not Rorek? Not Lorna? Not even me?" Robin stares blankly at him, clearly wondering how Raven isn't attacking him for calling her "little Rae-Rae".

"Here I thought you loved us, Raven."

Raven narrows her eyes, raises a single hand and throws him back into a brick wall with a wave of magic. "I do love Lorna and I am in love with Rorek. You? You I abhor."

"And you've just pissed me off. I was so hoping we could have a civilized conversation. After all, Azarath has fallen. Its survivors scrambled, and Rorek is MIA. Don't you think it's in our best interests to sit down and chat?"

Raven closes her eyes, remembering what happened the last time she allowed Malchior to manipulate her. She'd ended up in the Healing Ward under Azar's care for weeks. She hadn't been able to train for months and she'd flinched away from any male that came within three feet of her.

"No, I think it's in your own sadistic dreams that I allow you to compel me again." She sends another wave of magic at him. "I think you're lying to me about Rorek and Azarath, just like you lied to me so many times before." He stumbles back with another wave of magic. "And I think that you're going to try to kill me as soon as I let my guard down."

"Oh, darling," the mage hisses, morphing back into his dragon shape, "I'm not going to wait for you to let your guard down."

Raven smiles darkly, faced with a monstrous opponent. "Titans, Go," she whispers.

88

Moments later Malchior is faced with an onslaught of green dinosaur, small sharp pointy things from Robin's utility belt, star bolts, and sonic booms. None of it has an effect on him. The only thing that causes him any nuisance is Raven's magic, and she can't keep that up for much longer.

"Should I continue telling your little friends about you, Raven?" Malchior taunts as the two duel. "Go ahead, I dare you," she retorts. "Azarath Metrion Zin-" Her magic is cut off when Malchior's tail sends her falling to the ground.

She immediately scrambles back to her feet, moving into the air and rejoining the fray. "Let's see, Lorna is Raven's half-sister and not on her mother's side. Rorek is her instructor turned lover. He's what, two thousand years your senior?"

"So are you," she grunts, throwing all her energy into a complicated spell. "And two thousand years is nothing amongst immortals."

"Immortals?" All of the other Titans exclaim, taking a break from the battle. Raven ignores them, continuing to fight Malchior. She starts to summon more magic only to realize she's depleted her core.

"Get out of here," she orders her team. Robin immediately vetoes her retreat orders.

Just then more enemies flood into the plaza. Raven recognizes them to be the traitors Malchior lulled to his side. "Get out of here!" She screams, transporting her team back to the tower with the last of her energy. She begins to fall in a rapid spiral to the ground, but Malchior catches her in a single claw. He smiles down at the girl now at his mercy before disappearing from the realm.

88

_Back to the present_

"Do you have a master now, Raven?" Malchior demands. He presses his hand into her a little harder, beginning to crush her windpipes. She gasps for air. "No," she breathes out, unwilling to give into his torture.

He drops her to the ground. "Maybe some time with no food or water will change your mind."

"Not likely," she retorts. "I'm half-demon. I've no need for mortal sustenance."

"And when I take away your ability to meditate?"

She remains silent. He's won, and they both know it.


	8. Chapter Seven: Information

_**Warning: this chapter may be more mature than others as it will contain minor dark themes and language**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline and any original characters. Everything else belongs to DC Comics.**

Chapter Seven:

Robin paces the length of the common area. "So what you're telling me is that Rorek is Raven's fiancée, she appears to be completely in love with him, and the man we just fought looks exactly like him?" He confirms, looking at Cyborg and Beast Boy.

The two hesitate. "Not exactly," Cyborg says, "The villain does look a lot like Rorek. But Rorek's hair is white, his scarf is light gray and his eyes are silver. The villain has black hair, a darker scarf and his eyes looked like liquid onyx. I think they may be brothers, and I'm willing to bet the dragon has hurt Raven before. Did anyone notice the way she held herself when he was addressing her? She looked defeated. Raven _never_ looks defeated."

Beast Boy nods in agreement. "I actually noticed that too."

"As did I," Starfire says softly.

"Okay," Robin breathes, "so where do we go from here?" He continues pacing. "Do we know any other magic users?"

The others think it over. "Only one," Cyborg tells him, "and you're not going to like it."

Comprehension dawns.

* * *

Raven groans as Malchior delivers another hit to her stomach. Each time he leaves she casts a healing spell to keep track of her injuries. Before this "visit" she had four broken ribs- luckily none of them punctured a lung-, a bruised wind pipe, a broken wrist- which would inhibit her ability to do serious magic-, internal bleeding and a major concussion. If the injuries continue like this it won't matter that she doesn't age. She's going to die.

"You're in luck, Raven. Your team somehow managed to get away from my fighters."

Raven keeps quiet, knowing she can't tell him that she sent them back to the tower. He'd just burn the tower to the ground. She feels herself slipping into unconsciousness but a swift kick to her left ankle wakes her up. She bites her lip to keep back a scream of pain, not wanting to give Malchior that satisfaction.

"Why are you holding on?" He demands, sounding genuinely confused. "You've got nothing to live for. Rorek is in some other dimension, possibly licking his wounds, but more likely already dead. Your team doesn't need you; they're better off without you. You're injured and in serious pain. Your very existence puts Earth in danger. So why are you bothering to fight?"

"You're wrong," she gasps out. "I have plenty to live for."

He cocks an eyebrow. "Oh? What would that be?"

"I'm living to see you die."

He growls and sends her flying back into the wall, once again.

"You were my mentor," she whispers. "Why do you hate me so?"

"You chose Rorek!" He kicks her again.

She allows tears to fall from her eyes, internally praying that he will realize how much pain he's putting her in. Internally praying that somewhere he still loves her. If he doesn't, she's going to die. Raven doesn't want to come to terms with that.

"Rorek was chosen for me," she tells him as she passes out.

* * *

"Jinx?" Robin asks in horrified surprise. "You want to use Jinx to find Raven?"

"She may be our only hope, man. Jinx is a mage. Why do you think Raven tries not to be the one that fights Jinx? Jinx is better than her at hand to hand combat and their magic cancels each other's out," Cyborg says. Cyborg fails to mention how badly he wants to see her again after his stint at the H.I.V.E Academy. She hasn't spoken to him since he betrayed her during the fight with Brother Blood. They haven't even exchanged taunts during fights.

"How do you know all of this?" Beast Boy asks, really talking to himself.

"Raven spends a lot of time with me. She likes to help me with the T-Car."Not to mention Jinx telling him all about magic during their time together.

"Jinx does seem very good at magic," Starfire says, staring off into the distance. "Maybe she can help us find friend Raven."

"And if she can't?" Beast Boy asks, voicing all of their fears.

"If she can't then we go to Plan B. Literally," Robin tells them with a hint of amusement in his voice as well as a large amount of annoyance, "B stands for Bruce."

* * *

"You want me to help you?" The very punk girl asks. She eyes Cyborg. She hasn't forgiven him for betraying her. Actually, she doesn't care about him betraying them. She cares about the fact that he didn't trust her, or their relationship, enough to tell her who Victor Stone really is.

"We need you to locate Raven yes."

Jinx laughs. "And why should I do that? Besides the fact that Raven is the only one amongst y'all that's actually worth my time." Cyborg flinches at her harsh words. She smiles pleasantly at his reaction. She wants to hurt him.

"You said it yourself. You think Raven is worth your time. Help us find her." Robin's normally stoic façade turns into one of desperation. Even if he knows that Raven will never care for him the way he cares for her, he needs her to be near him- safe.

"Alright, idiots, I'll help you, but I want something in return."

"What's that?"

"I want an apology from Victor. After all, he _broke up_ with me by _attacking_ me. Don't you think that hurts a girl?"

"You were dating Jinx?" There was a variation of Robin's explosion for Beast Boy. Starfire threw her arms around the two, congratulating them profusely.

"I honestly don't want to know how that happened," Robin mutters. "Back to business. Cyborg will fulfill his end of the bargain, whether he wants to or not. Jinx, you'll locate Raven."

"Do you have something of hers?"

"What do you mean?"

Jinx rolls her eyes. "Imbeciles. I need something of Raven's to do a locator spell. Preferably something that is a part of her. Her blood, hair or chakra would be the best things, but you don't want to have her chakra. If you had her chakra stone she'd be powerless. Anyway, anything she uses to focus herself during meditation, a pendant or something belonging to a family member that she has a strong connection to will also work."

Robin nods, stepping forward to shake Jinx's hand as a show of good will. Jinx hesitantly takes it.

"I'll check out Raven's room. She'll probably be the least upset about me doing it," Cyborg mumbles.

"No, Beast Boy can do it. He's been in there as well before. Either check her pillow for hairs, or get the mirror that goes into her mind. Starfire and I are going to go patrol where Malchior kidnapped—"

"Wait, Malchior?" Jinx screeches her question. "You want me to find your teammate when she was kidnapped by a dragon king?!"

"We knew about the dragon part, not the royalty," Cyborg protests.

"You really are all imbeciles. Azarath, that's where Raven is from, is divided into three different kingdoms. One of them is that of the mages, Raven's kingdom. They follow Azar and are generally a pacifist kingdom. The next is a dragon kingdom. Malchior and his brother, Rorek, rule over that. The third is a demon kingdom, ruled by Trigon. The dragons and the mages are at war against the demons. Did Raven not tell you _any_ of this?"

Mutely the four shake their heads. Jinx sighs. "Well, I can't tell you any more than that. It's not really my story to tell."

* * *

**AN** So I feel the need to explain the storyline. Events are going to be severely out of order but should not affect the overall story line. Basically anything in season 1, except the Apprentice episodes and Masks (the episode where Robin is Red-X) , has already happened, I just haven't used all the episodes. Nothing in season 2 has happened as that is Terra-centric. The only episodes in season 3 that have happened involve Cyborg and Brother Blood (Cyborg infiltrating the Academy, Titans East parts 1 & 2) has already happened. Nothing in season 4 or 5 has happened. I normally wouldn't change event order but for the story's purposes I need Jinx and Cyborg to have already established a relationship, so I need the events of Cyborg and Brother Blood to have occurred. Sorry for any confusion…


	9. Chapter Eight: Insanity

_**Warning: Chapter may be more mature than others due to minor dark themes**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline and any original characters. Everything else belongs to DC Comics.**

* * *

Raven stirs under Malchior's watchful gaze. Her eyes open and meet his. Purple meets Onyx. Confusion meets Concern. Fear meets Regret. Anger meets Remorse. Purple meets Onyx.

"Why? Why bother healing me?" She asks, surprised that her voice isn't hoarse and that her throat doesn't hurt.

"Why didn't you tell me Rorek was chosen for you?"

Raven sighs. "Because eventually I chose him anyway. I believed Rorek's story over yours. How could I face you after believing him so easily? Besides, I _am _in love with him," _I think,_ "and we will be bonded."

"You had every right to believe Rorek's story." Malchior sits next to her. He raises his hand to caress her cheek. She flinches when his soft touch brushes against a bruise. "Look at what I did to you," he whispers to himself. "You're better off with my brother."

"Can you honestly say that? Do you not realize that you aren't the only one in the wrong? It was my fault as well, Malchior. It was Rorek's fault too! Can you honestly say that I'm better off with either of you?" Raven asks desperately.

"No, you're better off with neither of us."

"You're wrong."

"No, I'm not, but I'm too selfish to allow that. I'm not letting you go back to your team, or my brother. I'm keeping you here, with me, either through your own free will or by force. I don't care which, but you aren't leaving."

Raven stares at him, and finally her injured body sags with resignation.

Malchior stands in front of her. He places his hand on her forehead, covering her chakra. "No," she whimpers, "don't take it from me."

"Shh," he tries to placate her, "I'm only binding them."

Her body convulses as he erects walls between her soul and her magic. He takes away her ability to meditate. He binds her magic, making it impossible for Raven to heal, teleport or cast spells. The only magic he leaves is the magic that will keep her alive. Her bond, the bond that is shared between Raven, Malchior… and Rorek.

* * *

"So how do you know all this about Azarath?" Cyborg asks Jinx. She's intently examining Raven's meditation mirror, and Cyborg is working up the courage to apologize to her.

"You haven't figured it out yet?"

"Haven't figured out what?"

"Why Raven is hesitant to fight me? Why are magic abilities are so similar they cancel each other out?"

"I've no idea what you're talking about."

Jinx shakes her head smiling a little. "I'm Lorna, Raven's half-sister. Same father, different mothers'."

Cyborg stares. Jinx delivers a small thump to the back of his head. "Come on," she says, "let's go find your teammates. I'm ready to cast the spell."

* * *

"They're casting a locator spell," Malchior says with annoyance. Raven smiles lightly. "Mad that your plans are being thwarted?"

"Thwarted? Do you honestly think a simple locator spell will get through my wards?"

"If the caster is who I think it is, then yes, I do."

"Oh, and who do you think the caster is?"

Raven meets his gaze, smirks smugly, and refuses to answer.

* * *

"You're saying they're in a different dimension?" Beast Boy asks in disbelief. Jinx nods.  
"That's exactly what I'm saying. This is incredibly dangerous. I need to contact Rorek, we're going to need his help with this."

"You know how to contact friend Raven's betrothed?" Starfire asks, excited at the idea of meeting her friend's lover. Jinx nods slowly.

"Of course I do. We're from the same place after all."

The Titans stare at her. "Oops…" Jinx murmurs. "Guess the cat's out of the bag."

An hour or so later Jinx has contacted Rorek. The mage appears before them, obviously injured. "What's going on, Lorna?" He demands. "We're in the middle of war."

"And you're injured while Raven is missing. I'm tending to your injuries and then we're storming the castle… literally."

* * *

"Wait, if Malchior is one of the kings of the dragon realm, why isn't he helping fight?" Robin asks Rorek and Jinx. He's still reeling from the sudden onslaught of knowledge. Rorek is Raven's fiancée. Malchior used to be Raven's mentor. Jinx is Raven's half-sister and her real name is Lorna.

"Because Malchior isn't a king of the dragon realm, not anymore. Rorek is the sole monarch. Malchior's titles were stripped when an… incident occurred. That I truly have no business in telling you. It's between Raven, Rorek and Malchior. Anyway, Malchior was sent to live in a small area on the edge of Azarath. We believe he's plotting a rebellion, but have no way to be sure," Jinx says as she continues healing her future brother-in-law's injuries.

"How did Malchior get his hands on Raven?" Rorek asks through gritted teeth. Whether he has clenched his jaw in anger, or pain, no one can tell.

"When he changed back into his dragon—" Cyborg begins to explain but Rorek cuts him off. "Malchior was in his mage form in front of Raven?"

"Yes."

"And she didn't breakdown?"

"I don't know how well you know your girl, Rorek, but Raven isn't the type to break down."

"She is when it involves the mage that tried to destroy her."

* * *

Raven whimpers in pain. The lack of meditation is causing pains in her mind, both physical and imaginary. It doesn't matter that she currently has no access ot her magic, actually that makes it worse. Being cut off from her source of power is driving her insane, and Malchior is making no move to stop it.

Raven's show of emotion is triggered by not being able to meditate. When she can't meditate she becomes emotional, whether she wants to or not. Of course, she's remained as stoic as possible, but one can only deny pain for so long, and so well.

"Why did you attack me back then?" Raven asks during a moment of strength. Malchior looks down at the sorceress from his place leaning against the wall. "Because I was protecting my kingdom," he says shortly.

Raven shakes her head. "How so?"

"Trigon was only going to attack our kingdoms if we didn't hand you over. I made the choice. I figured you were better off dead than being tortured at Trigon's hands and forced to become a portal. I knew you would rather die than be responsible for the death of two realms."

"That wasn't your decision to make."

Her moment of lucidity is gone. Soon enough Raven is again convulsing in pain, slipping into unconsciousness and drawing herself into a dream world.

* * *

_"So you've found out the truth about Malchior's attempt on your life," the white gown muses. Raven shakes her head. "Who are you?"_

_ The white gown smiles. "I am Azar. I represent Yin. I am the negative, the passive." _

_ The black gown then steps forward. "I am Raza, Azar's counterpart. I represent Yang. I am the positive, the active. For your purposes, we are your guides. It is our duty to show you balance, to help you along your path. A path that stands on edge."_

_ "Is Malchior telling the truth?"_

_ "That is not for us to tell you, but for you to decide. I think it is obvious that you have a choice to make, Rachel. Remember, there is no way to change destiny yourself, but there are ways for others to decide your future."_

_ Raven shakes her head. "That makes no sense!" _

_ "It wasn't meant to. If it did, it'd be far too easy. Where is the entertainment in that?" Raza asks. "Think, young immortal, on the choices that lay before you." _

_ Raven sighs. "I'm never going to get a straight answer from you."_

_ "No, you aren't. But you will get a straight action. We are going to undo some of Malchior's hold on your magic. Insanity on your part will do no one any good. You'd destroy the world instead of a few realms."_

_ A chant in a foreign language left the women's mouth. Raven felt warmth flooding her, pain decreasing, walls falling. _

_ "Thank you," she gasps before leaving the dream. _


	10. Chapter Nine: Duel

**Warning: This chapter may be more mature than others for minor dark themes and language.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline and any original characters. Everything else belongs to DC Comics. **

Chapter Nine:

"Who unbound your magic?"Malchior growls fiercely. Raven swallows, looking down at her shaking hands. She may be half-demon, but she recognizes the signs of low blood sugar when she sees them. "How long have I been here?"

"I've lost track," he retorts. "Now who unbound your magic?"

"Raza and Azar," she whispers.

"Hmm, well, since you see fit to unbind your magic, why not just fight me?"

Raven stares up at him. "What do you mean?"

"A duel. If you can beat me, I'll release you. If you fail to defeat me, then I will bind you to me permanently."

Raven shakes her head rapidly, taking a step backwards. "No," she whispers. "I won't let you do that."

"I'm not giving you a choice, Raven."

"It's a magical duel! Both sides have to agree to conditions," she protests.

"The laws of magic say that a captive can be ordered to partake in a duel by their captor. I'm giving you a fair chance. The duel will not take place tonight. I will give you three days to recuperate from your injuries, to replenish your energy and to meditate. You have every ability to beat me, Raven. The question is whether or not you want to."

* * *

_The day of the duel_

"The circle took a while to cast," Jinx tells the team, "but it's ready now. Rorek and I will be going to retrieve Raven. You four will be staying _here_. You will remain in Jump City. I am sure Raven will need medical attention when we bring her back. Have someone stationed in the Tower's med-bay."

Robin disagrees immediately. "She needs a familiar face there!"

Rorek raises an eyebrow, taking a step toward Robin. "Do you not think the faces of her fiancée and half-sister are familiar enough? I do not need the additional worries of taking care of incompetent humans. The only one of you that would fare well in this battle is the Tamaranean. None of you will be coming. Lorna and I can take care of this."

"Did he just call us useless?" Beast Boy asks Cyborg quietly. Cyborg elbows him sharply in response. "I'm sure his being an ass is just a result of worrying about Raven. Don't take too much offense."

"Too late."

* * *

"Armarria Moi," Raven casts. The spell shows up as a shield in front of her, protecting her from the hex Malchior sends her way. "Kondena," he responds softly. The spell knocks Raven to the ground.

Raven looks around the room wildly, recognizing the large, white book. She makes a dive for it and Malchior shouts a curse that sends her backwards, causing mild pain in her stomach. "Do you _honestly_ think I'm going to let you trap me in that book again?"

"Why not?" Raven gasps out. "You let me the first time!"

"I felt guilty," he hisses. She casts the shield spell again, healing her injuries as best she can while in the middle of battle. "You should! You tried to kill me!"

"I was trying to protect my people, to protect you."

"Well obviously that didn't work." Malchior reaches out to touch the black shield of magic. Raven winces, feeling him trying to mesh his magic with hers. "No!"

"Joan lo egin," he casts. Raven fights the order. "This is cheating," she mutters, feeling drowsiness seep into her body through every pore.

They exchange hexes and jinxes, curses and counter curses, offensive and defensive magic. Neither gains the upper hand, not until someone comes barreling into the chamber. The sudden distraction caused by the arrival of Rorek, Jinx and the Titans causes Raven to lose her concentration. Malchior smiles devilishly. A single swipe of his hand allows him to draw first blood.

"I win."

* * *

_Earlier_

Jinx and Rorek step through the portal. It starts to close behind them but Robin shakes his head. "I'm going with them. Are you guys with me?" Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy nod in response. "Of course, man, we're always with you," Cyborg says.

They follow the two mages into the portal, coming out on the edge of a dark forest. Rorek and Jinx pause when they feel the waves of magic coming off the portal. "Are you idiots?" Jinx hisses in anger.

"She's our friend too," Beast Boy retorts. Jinx shrugs and releases an aggravated sigh. "It's your funerals."

The group runs to the drawbridge laying over the castle's moat. Cyborg makes a comment about the Middle Ages. The others choose to ignore it. They end up fighting their way into the castle. 'They' being Rorek and Jinx as the others are useless in this realm.

Rorek pins a fighter to the wall. "Where are the Princess and the Black Knight?" He demands. The guard stutters, his circulation obviously being cut off. "In the throne room," he gasps when Rorek allows him to breathe. "I'd be careful though. The servants were saying something about a duel."

Rorek nods once, thanks the man, apologizes for hurting him and moves toward the throne room. Jinx calls out his name. "You realize what the stakes are if they're engaging in a formal duel?" She asks him softly, making sure none of the others hear.

"Yes, I do."

His face is solemn, his mind made up. If Raven loses, there will be nothing he can do to keep her. The idea hurts his heart, and at the same time he knows it is for the best. Raven is uncomfortable around Malchior. She no longer trusts him. He scares her.

Despite all of that, Rorek knows that Malchior truly meant to protect their people when he hurt Raven. On the other hand, Raven has hurt Malchior too. Instead of allowing the council to decide his punishment, she banished him to the book. He stayed there for years before she finally allowed Rorek to release him. Only then were Malchior's titles stripped and he was banished. That's the part of the story everyone forgets, that Raven wasn't the only one hurt.

He knows that they love each other. He knows that Raven loved Malchior first, that she was meant to be with him all along. Even if the knowledge hurts, he knows it is for the best. He just hopes that Raven can learn to trust him again, that they can learn to trust each other.

A small smile slides onto his face as he realizes that Raven will never fall out of love with him. Her love may diminish. She may be more in love with Malchior, but she's never going to fall out of love. Somehow, that knowledge alone makes it possible for him to shove open the door and interrupt the duel.

_"I win."_

* * *

**AN: **The spells in this chapter were the literal uses of the spell translated from English to Basque. I've no idea how accurate the translations are. All credit for the translations goes to Google Translate.

_Armarria Moi _translates to "shield me"

_Kondena _translates to "downfall"

_Joan lo egin _translates to "fall asleep"


	11. Chapter Ten: Honor

**Warning: May be more mature than other chapters due to extremely mild language. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline and any original characters. Everything else belongs to DC Comics. **

* * *

Chapter Ten

The room stands in deafening silence. Raven stares at Malchior, but her gaze often shifts to her "saviors". Her team doesn't understand the implications of Malchior drawing first blood. Rorek and Jinx do. Malchior and Raven do. Raven fights the urge to cry, and then she realizes she has no reason to. Their situation is just as much her fault as it is Malchior's.

"Why did you come?" She asks her team. Her voice is pleading, her eyes are desperate. She has no way of knowing Malchior won't harm her friends. After all, he hurt them when he first kidnapped her. That was different though, wasn't it?

"We came to save you," Beast Boy says, clearly not understanding what just happened. "We came to bring you home," Robin counters in a slightly more confident voice. Raven shakes her head. "You can't. I can't go home now." She turns away. Malchior crosses to her. He stares down at her. Raven stretches out her arm, knowing he wants to see the area he cut.

He waves his hand over it. The wound disappears. She sucks in a breath, not having expected the sudden rush of pain. He closes his eyes for a moment. "I'm sorry," he tells her. She nods once.

"The only way Raven can return to Jump City is if I accompany her," he announces to the team. Rorek and Jinx are unsurprised, they had already figured that much out. Their knowledge of formal duels tells them that Raven is basically a war prize.

Rorek meets her eyes. "Do you remember what you told me when you left for Earth?"

Raven nods again. Rorek doesn't say anything else, he doesn't need to. Raven tilts her head though. "Why are you here? You need to be defending our kingdoms."

Malchior hovers closely behind her, half expecting her to run to Rorek's arms, but fervently praying that she doesn't. Raven can feel his emotions clearly. Remorse is one that seems to be frequent in both their hearts.

"You need me more."

Raven wonders if she's about to break his heart. She sends a swift and silent prayer to Azar that Rorek doesn't love her as much as she loves him. She prays that he doesn't hate her for loving Malchior at the same time- even if she is currently putting on a front of abhorrence. She knows the front won't last long, and she can't bear the idea of her best friend detesting her.

"No, I don't. I need you defending my home."

Rorek's eyes flash with pain once, before he remembers his resolution in the corridors. He watches his beloved slide his signet ring off her finger. She makes a small show of it, but none of the Earthlings or the Tamaranean notice her slipping it into a pocket dimension. She doesn't give it back to him; she just takes it off.

"I'm sorry," she mouths. He smiles at her, summoning the courage to be happy through the pain. He turns and walks away, ready to rejoin the war.

During her exchange with Rorek, Raven barely notices Robin fervently denying Malchior's orders. "You don't get it, do you, Robin? He beat me in a duel. He dictates what I do. You should be glad he's even considering giving me allowance to return to Jump. Most wouldn't. He will allow me to remain on the team." Raven shoots Malchior a look, silently daring him to try and keep her away from crime fighting. "He will stay out of our duties, but he will remain at the tower. He has his own ways of paying for his keep. I swear to you that his demon form will not make an appearance."

Robin opens his mouth to protest the arrangement again when Jinx steps forward. "Listen, Robin, Raven isn't joking. If you don't accept this deal, she won't be coming back to Jump. Well, she will, but not with you. She lost a magical duel. She's bound to her defeater now. Maybe you don't understand what that entails, and that's fine. What you need to understand is that my sister has a strong sense of honor. She's going to honor the arrangement she made. Hell, Malchior is going to honor the arrangement he makes! Just accept it. There is nothing you can do to change it."

The Titans' leader engages in a staring match with Malchior. He isn't going to back down. Neither is Malchior. They're both far too dominant for that, and besides, they're after the same girl. On the other hand, Robin would rather put up with Malchior in a place where he can keep an eye on Raven, than not be able to see her at all.

"Fine."

* * *

"So, how long have you two been dating?" Beast Boy asks Cyborg and Jinx. "We only dated while Cyborg was undercover at the H.I.V.E. See, when I was sent here, I didn't have the luck of running into good guys. I made buddies with Gizmo and Mammoth. I strayed from the path I'm meant to be on. Cyborg made me realize what'd happened, though I didn't know about him being a good guy. When he betrayed us, well I didn't forgive him. Not till he apologized anyway."

Raven glares at the person she considers her favorite teammate. "You hurt my little sister?"

"I didn't mean to, Raven. 'Sides, how was I to know then that Jinx is your sister?"

Malchior raises his eyebrows from his position in the corner. He'd planned on not participating in any conversation, or intruding in any way. Its common sense that Robin wants Malchior's interference to remain as minor as possible.

"Look at them. Can't you tell they're sisters?"

He has a point the other Titans note upon examining the sister mages. While Jinx has pink hair and eyes to match, and Raven has purple, most other things are the same. Although Raven's skin has a much grayer tint to it than Jinx's.

"There's one thing I don't get about you two being sisters," Robin says. Jinx gestures for him to ask his question. "Why didn't the two of you react to seeing each other in battle before… all of this happened?"

"We were sent here for two entirely different purposes," Raven answers. Jinx nods in agreement. "Raven was sent here so she wouldn't be a liability. I was sent here for… other purposes. It involves my mother. Anyway, we knew that acknowledging each other would blow our covers, so we chose not to. Instead, we just tried not to fight each other."

Raven turns on a steely glare for a moment, her purple eyes burning holes into Robin's mask. "Of course, you made that all the more difficult by telling me to fight her all the time. Why would you assume that putting two magic users against each other was a good idea? Hint for the future, it's not."

Jinx grins. "SO this is what Raven's like when she has no prophecy hanging over her head. Maybe I should join up."

Cyborg's eyes widen. "Are you joking?"

Jinx blinks repeatedly. "…No?"

"You were a criminal, Jinx," Robin says flatly.

"Oh, please, Robin? Jinx is such a good friend! And she is our dear friend's sister!" Starfire begs. She allows her eyes to become puppy eyes. To add to the effect Beast Boy morphs into a small puppy and jumps up onto Starfire's lap.

Robin rolls his eyes, throwing his hands up in surrender. "Fine, she can have a trial period. One step out of line and she's gone!" He walks off grumbling about changelings, dragons, mages, aliens and robot-men.

Raven finds herself smiling weakly. She's home. She can deal with everything else in the morning.

* * *

**AN: **The reason for extremely quick updates is that this story ahs the entire layout done. All I have to do is go through and make chapter summaries into full chapters. Hence quick updates. I'm hoping to be done with the story by mid to late September (there should be twenty-six chapters) and I will debate the sequel I'm currently playing around with in my head then.


	12. Chapter Eleven: Vigilante

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline and any original characters, this means that Asteriel is mine. Everything else belongs to DC Comics. **

* * *

Chapter Eleven

_She obviously doesn't want you. You need to just get over her. You're going to be hurt if you continue to be like this. Even if she isn't engaged to Rorek anymore- and you don't know that she isn't- she's probably going to date Malchior. Obviously she doesn't care that the bastard hurt her. Guess the bad boy really does always win. _

Robin scowls at his subconscious. His ears catch onto the sounds of fighting. He rushes toward them, praying that his opponent at least gets a good hit in.

What he finds isn't what he's expecting.

The gang members are tied to each other, dangling from the roof of a nearby warehouse. A girl in tight black jeans and a white tank top stands nearby. She's got a cell phone in her hands, presumably having dialed the police.

Her head snaps up when Robin enters, revealing delicate features. Her eyes are clear blue and her hair is comparable to Mercury, also called Quicksilver. Her skin is pale, not like Raven's gray, but pale white. A small line of freckles covers her dainty nose on her otherwise flawless face. She's of average height, an inch or so shorter than Robin himself.

"Who are you?" Robin asks. The girl grins in response. "Hey, Traffic Light, or is it Robin? Sorry, the colors threw me off." She reaches a hand out. "I'm Asteriel, and I guess you could say this lot," she gestures to the tied up and bruised gang members, "is my fault."

"You did this?" Robin doesn't manage to keep the fact that he's impressed with the girl out of his voice. She nods. "Is Asteriel a cover name or your real one?"

"Unfortunately Asteriel is my birth name. Its obscure enough I saw no need to come up with a cover name. I suppose if I had to have one it'd be Quicksilver. Mum always called me that when she was talking to me. She loved my hair color."

Robin takes note of her referring to her mother in past tense, and that she has a slight British accent. They hear the sounds of police sirens coming closer. "So, do you want to be arrested for assault, or praised as a vigilante?" He asks her.

"How about neither? And you and I just get out of here?" She smiles quirkily at him. He raises an eyebrow at her forwardness. _Well you wanted to get your mind off Raven. This chick definitely isn't her. _

"The carnival's in town."

They walk out laughing.

* * *

"So, who's the girl on your mind?" Asteriel asks as she picks at a thing of blue raspberry cotton candy. Robin swallows. Asteriel's first order of business was to make Robin change into civilian clothes. Her second was getting Robin cotton candy. Her third was holding his hand. Her fourth is getting him to open up. Somehow she's managing to get all of this done in less than two hours.

"Her name is Raven."

"Your teammate? She's the sorceress, right? She seems kind of cool, a little too gothic for my tastes."

"Yeah, well, she isn't too gothic for her fiancée or his brother."

"Ooh," Asteriel whistles. "The girl has three guys after her?"

"Maybe just two," Robin says with a soft smile. Asteriel grins widely. "Wanna go ride the rides?"

"Hmm, sure."

* * *

"Do you actually have powers or are you like me?"

Asteriel smiles like she has hidden knowledge. Robin raises his eyebrows. _Of course she has hidden knowledge, you imbecile. You don't know anything about her! Everything about her is hidden knowledge. _

"You could say I'm a mix."

Robin's forehead creases in confusion. "What does that mean?" He asks as they reach the top of the Ferris Wheel. "Guess you'll just have to stick around and find out, won't you?"

Robin scowls as he realizes the girl outsmarted him. _She's a lot like Raven you know. She's intelligent and mature but withdrawn. She's a hero that doesn't want to be recognized. Actually, she's a lot like you too. _If Robin ever figures out what the voice is that talks to him, he may just consider it his greatest achievement.

It's almost dawn by the time the two are done wandering about downtown Jump City. Asteriel holds a small stuffed animal from the Carnival, and Robin has managed to get his mind off the sorceress at the Tower. They stand on the edge of the city, Robin getting ready to cross back to the island where his team awaits him.

"Same place, same time, tomorrow night?" Asteriel asks.

"Will there be gang members?"

"I don't know. You'll have to come and see."

Robin finds himself laughing as the girl walks off, leaving him to his thoughts. Instead of being consumed by Raven, they're now focusing on Asteriel. He wants to know everything about her, his mystery girl.


	13. Chapter Twelve: Conversation

_Warning: chapter may be more mature than others for mild language._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline and any original characters. Everything else belongs to DC Comics. **

* * *

Chapter Twelve:

Raven sits on the roof of the Tower, Malchior next to her. The situation reminds her of one of her first days as a Titan, when Robin came up to talk to her. Thinking back, it wasn't that long ago.

"What do you want?" She asks him quietly, not bothering to attempt ignoring him. Malchior sighs. "We need to talk, Little Bird."

Raven swallows in response. "You can't call me that anymore." She shifts so that her body is facing away from him. Maybe it's his fault. Maybe it's her fault. Either way, she can't bear to face him right now.

"I'm in love with you," he says gently. "I know, but I'm in love with Rorek."

Malchior scowls. "No. You aren't. You're in love with the idea of Rorek. You're in love with your idea of a white knight. He's your best friend. I believe that, but he's not meant to be your partner."

"And you are? You, who have hurt me repeatedly? You, who have kidnapped me, forced me to partake in a magical duel, bound my powers and restricted my meditation? You, who have _abused _me?"

"You aren't the only one who's been hurt when it comes to us, Raven. In case you've forgotten, you've hurt me as well."

"I cursed you to save my life, Malchior." She stares down at her hands. "And I'm not sorry for doing it. Frankly, you deserved the centuries you spent in that tome."

"I was protecting our people," he protests, trying not to be too hurt by her words. Raven moves to her feet. Malchior mimics her.

"You think I don't know that? You think I haven't thought of that? But do you realize what killing me would mean? It would mean that Lorna becomes the Gem! It would mean my powers go to my little sister. The world would end anyway! Don't you think I wish it were that easy? Don't you think I haven't considered it? Giving up in battle, letting the opponent kill me, like my sacrifice would save everyone. It won't. It won't save anybody. All it will do is condemn another innocent to a horrible fate."

Malchior stares at her, horrified comprehension settling in his eyes. "That's why Lorna didn't inherit any demonic abilities. Trigon didn't give her any. He saw no reason to, did he?"

Raven shakes her head. "No, he didn't. He already has what he needs. He's got me. Why would he diminish his power further by giving any to Lorna? No, Lorna, although she currently prefers Jinx, got her powers solely from her mother."

"Hecate," Malchior breathes, knowing Jinx's parentage. Raven nods solemnly. "Raven, I understand. I shouldn't have done what I did. You shouldn't have done what you did. I don't regret kidnapping you, but I do regret hurting you the way I did. You have to believe me."

"How can I possibly believe you when I don't trust you?"

"You don't have to trust someone to believe them. Trust can be built, or in our case rebuilt. We will build it again, Raven. We can put all of this behind us."

Raven smiles softly, tears welling up in her eyes. She's well aware of Malchior suppressing her powers so that her emotions don't cause anything to explode. Normally that would anger her, but right now she's grateful. She knows that the way her emotions are right now, she's likely to hurt someone.

"Are you sure about that? Because I don't think we can. This, everything between us, is going to be toxic. Honestly, I think it always has been." Raven's moments of weakness are gone. The normal, stoic version of her has taken over. All of her emotions are locked away inside her mind. She moves her gaze away from him, choosing instead to stare at the sun setting on the horizon.

The colors are vivid. Pinks, oranges and reds. It's a spectacular view, one that doesn't exist on Azarath. The view isn't enough to convince Raven to choose Earth over Azarath though. _Except, you already have. You've chosen no one over both Rorek and Malchior, even with the knowledge that they'll both love you and protect you. You've forsaken Azarath to protect Earth. Why wouldn't the view be enough to sway you even more?_

"Raven, please," Malchior whispers. "My dragon warped my concern for you and my jealousy at the situation into anger. It was the dragon that harmed you, not the mage."

"Actually," Raven looks back at him, "it was neither. It was you, Malchior."

She walks off, but is immediately intercepted by Malchior stepping in front of her. "Don't make me invoke the Old Laws," he says pleadingly. Raven's jaw clenches. "This is exactly what I mean. If you want to _earn_ my trust back, don't threaten me. I want to earn yours too. I just don't… I don't think we'll ever work. Together."

Malchior shakes his head rapidly. He steps close to Raven, wrapping his arms around her. He pulls her small body up against his larger one. "I'm going to make us work."

"For how long? My birthday is soon. You know what happens then. What's the point in bothering? Even if we manage to learn to trust each other in that amount of time, it's not going to last."

"You're being pessimistic."

"No, I'm being a realist." She stretches to kiss her cheek before slipping past him, heading back inside.

* * *

"Okay, man, who were you with?" Beast Boy demands. They're all up early that morning due to a promised breakfast from Cyborg for any early risers. Naturally, Raven and Malchior are nowhere to be found.

"I was just out for a walk," Robin grumbles in response. He's eating a cold breakfast. He needs to sleep, not having done so the night before, but he can't. The crime rate is higher in the day for the villains the Titans have to deal with. He can't be asleep when the alarm goes off. Of course, falling asleep in the middle of a battle isn't an intelligent idea either…

"All night?" Starfire asks, sounding confused. In her experience the only person that goes out for an entire night to "walk" is Raven. Robin doing so makes no sense to her. Had he said he was busy in the evidence room all night, well, that would make sense.

"Yeah, no way do we believe that! I checked the security camera. you know we have camera view of the city's borders. You were with someone this morning, and presumably all of last night. Who was it?"

"A girl, the vigilante type. I'm not giving you anymore details than that, so give up."

"But Robin, what of Raven?" Starfire asks him quietly. "Raven has enough men fighting over her. It's time for me to move on."

Starfire squeals and throws her arms around her team leader. He feels a rib crack as she applies unnecessary pressure to his body. "Can't," he gasps, "breath," more gasping, "pain!"

"Oops," Starfire says. She pulls away, looking adorably sheepish. "My apologies?"

"Yeah, sure, just don't hug me again anytime soon. Cyborg, want to fix this rib for me?"


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Red

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline and any original characters. Everything else belongs to DC Comics. Most of this chapter is directly from the episode "Masks". **

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

She's the one on duty. For the last week Robin's been getting tips nightly about a thief stealing computer chips. This is the next supposed target, and Raven drew the short straw. She's not particularly worried about the night. Each tip they've gotten so far has been false.

Even so, Raven stands in the corner of the room analyzing the scenarios. If the thief is any of the usual ones, Raven knows exactly how this will go. If it isn't, things could get bad quickly. Contrary to what may be popular belief, the sorceress does not think well on her feet. She's a planner, a realist, a strategist. She doesn't like not being able to have a plan and follow it strictly.

The thief appears and Raven draws in a startled breath. She immediately presses the alert button that will set off the alarms in the Tower. Her magic appears in a wall around the red microchip. It will only last until she's distracted.

The thief stares at the wall of dark magic, trying to figure out how to get around. This stalls for time while the rest of the Titans arrive. During this lapse in fighting, Raven takes in the criminal. He's dressed in black; the suit is obviously made of black armor. The armor will be bullet proof, with other protections she doesn't care to acknowledge. None of them will stop her magic.

"Tell Slade if he wants this, he can come get it himself," Robin yells, dropping from a platform elsewhere in the room. Suddenly all of the lights are on in the room and Raven's shield drops. A laser beam falls across the room, forcing Robin to move out of its path. The Titans anxiously acknowledge the cyber bots in the room. They watch Robin do acrobatic tricks to avoid lasers slicing through him.

An enemy attacks Starfire. One of the cyber bots takes a shot at her, forcing her to fall back. She stumbles, falling to the ground out of the air. She's caught by Robin. Raven gives a silent, thankful prayer to Azar that Starfire didn't actually hit the ground.

"It's amazing what you can do with computers these days," Cyborg says- acknowledging that they're being attacked by high-tech androids. Cyborg runs into the battle. Raven floats around, staying ahead of the beam but as another is fired, and she has to create a shield around herself. The shield is destroyed when the lasers collide together into it.

All of a sudden Raven is competing with hand to hand combat. She's horrible at this. Malchior tutored her in magic, not combat. He never saw the need- didn't believe Raven would ever be in a hostile situation without either Rorek or himself. He was wrong, and Raven is screwed.

Surprisingly, it's Beast Boy that rescues her from the situation. Usually in times like these, she expects Robin to come out of nowhere and save her sorry butt. Unless the opponent is magical, of course, because then Raven is the only one who knows what they're doing. Technology, gadgets and otherworldly powers only get you as far as your knowledge.

"You owe me big time, you owe me big-"Beast Boy's taunts are cut off. His would-be assassin is destroyed when Raven slams a computer into either side of the assailant. Beast Boy's yelp of fear gives her the urge to laugh, something she can't risk doing in a hostile situation. The changeling throws his arms up to protect himself, but neither the hardware nor the villain is a danger to him anymore. As her magic dissipates, Raven just pins Beast Boy with a look of annoyance.

He blushes, and chuckles. "Can we call it even?"

Meanwhile the team is faced with the actual villain of the night. , the one that steals the chip and gets away, leaving the Titans to chase a cold path all that night.

* * *

"Any luck?" Beast Boy asks, desolately eating his breakfast. Starfire shakes her head as she enters the common area. Raven and Malchior also sit at the breakfast table, scouring a book on curses and counter-curses. "Did you expect her to have any? This guy has connections to Slade. Robin isn't going to come out until he finds out what's going on," Cyborg announces. Jinx stands next to him, leaning against the counter, and nodding in agreement.

"What are you working on?" Jinx asks the mages, peering over their shoulders. "We're trying to find a way to enhance Raven's magic against technology," Malchior responds. "There is something that clashes between her powers and electricity. We're trying to fix that. Until we do, it isn't safe for her to be in situations like the one the team was in last night."

Raven squares her shoulders. "They're hostile fights, Mal. None of them are safe."

Malchior pins a hard stare. "I trust you in a hostile situation to keep yourself safe _when your magic is stable_. Your magic is not currently stable. If we have to lock you up to send Jinx in your place, we will."

"What's wrong with Raven's magic?" Beast Boy demands. "It's not important." Raven's eyes flash as she shoves away from the table. She's going to storm off until Malchior grabs her wrist, standing up and towering over her. It is a display of dominance, one that everyone in the room understands.

"Sit back down," he orders.

She slowly shakes her head, deliberately defying him.

He glares.

She smirks.

"You're not going to win," she taunts.

"Want to bet?"

"You're trying to unsettle me."

"Is it working?"

"Of course not."

He kisses her.

"Is it now?"

The team stares at them.

"Yes."

The alarm goes off.

* * *

Malchior, Raven, Cyborg, Starfire, Jinx and Beast Boy stand around a computer map of Jump City. There are two spots marked.

"Okay, that's where Red X has been. Now we just have to figure out where he's gonna strike next."

Raven nods, typing something into the keyboard. All of a sudden many little spots light up on the map. Beast Boy sighs wearily. "Great."

"Robin!" Starfire exclaims. Their elusive captain moves into view. He's holding a box. Raven raises a questioning eyebrow at him. "Wonderful! Our efforts to catch the Red X will be much quicker with you."

Robin shakes his head. "It'll have to wait. I'm close to a break through."

"More wonderful! We could be of assistance…"

She trails off as Robin leaves the room while completely ignoring her.

"You."

"Let him go, not like he's been much of a help lately anyway." Raven and Malchior both take note of the bitterness in Beast Boy's voice. Obviously the changeling doesn't like not getting any attention from their leader. Raven can't say she enjoys the situation either, not when she's close to figuring out what's going on.

He's being too obvious. How could someone have figured out all of their weakness? How many people can get a hold of Zinothium, because that's obviously what the suit is powered by? How many people fight with that exact style? Raven may be bad at it herself, but she's analytical enough to recognize Robin's fighting style. He should've tried to hide it better. Now she would have to give him an ultimatum. She can't risk losing the trust of her friends, even if that means their leader loses the trust.

She quietly excuses herself from the area, following Robin. Naturally he's in the evidence room, pouring himself into news clippings and other clues. She shuts his computer off, not caring about what he was doing. She ignores his cry of outrage and threats of suspension from the team to create silencing barriers on the walls.

"You're Red X," she says calmly. Raven crosses her arms and watches as Robin vehemently denies her statements. "Well, then, if you aren't, I'm sure you wouldn't mind my rifling through your memories. Would you?"

He pales. "How did you figure it out?"

She repeats the reasons that had been running through her head.

"Now, either you tell the team, or I do. Either way, you've established yourself as a criminal, Robin."

"Espionage doesn't make me a criminal."

"The way you're going about it does. You're lucky I'm forgiving when it comes to you. What's it going to be, Captain?"

Robin sighs, "I'll tell them."

* * *

But he doesn't. The team goes through another fight with the villain. Another fight Robin doesn't participate in. When the team gathers in the common area to give their report, Raven cocks her head to the side. "Something to tell the team, Robin?" She asks.

She's giving him an out, one last chance to tell the truth.

"No idea what you're talking about."

"Don't make me do this."

"No one is making you do anything."

"Robin is Red X."

The outbursts are immediate. Everyone is outraged, everyone but the ones who had already figured it out. Malchior and Jinx had also figured it out, but they'd recognized his signature on the weapons.

Robin pleads his case with the team, trying to get them to understand. Malchior just stands behind Raven, _his _Raven; the girl who has already forgiven her leader. Why should she not? Someone has to stand by him on the team, and outing him is going to alienate him. Raven knows that, unfortunately she also knows that she had to do this.

There was no other option. Someone had to tell, and she preferred the team finding out here, in the safety of the Tower, rather than in a fight. Someone could've gotten dangerously hurt. The guilt would've smothered all of them.

The guilt was already going to smother her.

* * *

_AN: _I am extremely sorry for the wait! I was at Cedar Point all weekend (so maybe I'm not as sorry as I should've been), so I couldn't get anything done. As noticed, Asteriel isn't in this chapter, but she will be coming back. And before it gets commented on, yes, I do know that it is Starfire that figures it out in the original episode, and yes, I did change it for a reason.


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Trust

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline and any original characters. Everything else belongs to DC Comics. **

* * *

Chapter Fourteen:

Raven sits in her room, reading a spell book. Her mind wanders to the events of the last few weeks. The crime rate has been unusually low in the two months since she discovered Robin's secret. Even when they did fight, it was the minor villains- Mumbo Jumbo, Mad Mod, etc. Despite the lack of crime, the Titans hadn't grown any closer. Robin was mistrusted. Raven was avoided. The emotional turmoil she was going through between the situation with Robin and her current circumstances with Malchior had left her unable to meditate.

"You're a hypocrite, my Love." Raven looks up from a large, ancient tome. Malchior sits on the edge of her bed. She scowls. "Why are you in my room?"

"You're mine. I have access to everything of yours. You're being a hypocrite, Love. You won't allow Robin his secrets, yet you continuously hide your own?" Raven shakes her head, drawing her knees up to her chest. She rests her chin on her knees, her eyes never straying from Malchior's. "There's a difference. My secrets could destroy the world should anyone find out. Robin's secret would've destroyed the team, thus endangering the city, had I not ousted them."

"I still think you're being hypocritical."

"And I don't like you considering me yours. I never agreed to that."

He raises an eyebrow at him. Raven frowns. "Why are you suddenly cocky?"

"I've always been cocky." He grabs her suddenly, pulling her onto his lap. He traps her in his arms and she struggles to get out of them. "Malchior," she hisses, "let me _go_."

"Sorry, little bird, but I'm quite comfortable." He leans back against her headboard. One arm holds Raven on his lap. The other hand picks up the book she was reading. He begins to read aloud and slowly, the sorceress surrenders to the comfort she finds in her mage's arms.

Until the alarm goes off.

The Titans gather in the common area. Where there is usually a window, is the face of Slade. Behind him is an industrial area. Raven's body quickly fills with fear. She motions for Jinx and Malchior to keep out of the shot. At this point, the other two mages are secret weapons that no villain has discovered. The Titans need to keep the situation that way.

"Good morning, Teen Titans. I do hope I didn't wake you."

The changeling yawns. "What are you, an insomniac? Who calls at five in the morning?" Raven elbows him in the stomach, effectively cutting off his blubbering. Robin ignores his team members. "What do you want?" He demands.

"Well, that's precisely what you've been trying to find out, isn't it? And in spite of all your efforts, you're still in the dark about my intentions. Disappointing, Robin. I expected a little more from you."

Robin scoffs, leading Raven to take a step forward. Intervention may be necessary, and at the moment, she's the only one that trusts the team's leader. "Like I care what you think!"

Slade ignores Robin's denial. "But since you've been unable to discover my plan, I suppose I'll just have to reveal it myself."

The screen shows two cyber bots. They stand on either side of a tarp-covered object. Raven swallows back her fear and doubts. She knows whatever Slade is about to reveal to them could quite possibly destroy them. Slade isn't stable. He's willing to do anything to destroy them. He wants the world, and he'll do anything to take it. That's what scares her.

"I'm sure you're all familiar with the concept of a chronotron detonator."

The object revealed is a large piece of machinery. The egg-shaped object has red lights set into the front of its surface. Telescopes resting on the upper portion of the detonator point toward the roof of the warehouse.

"No!" Cyborg exclaims. Starfire gasps and Raven feels her stomach fall to the ground. "Uh-oh."

"No way!" Beast Boy shouts, trying to sound like he knows what's going on. Giving up on that ideology, he turns to Starfire. "Um, what's a crouton detonator?"

"It eradicates all chronotrons within a localized area, utterly destroying the temporal component of the space-time continuum."

"Hmm?" He turns to Raven, hoping she'll explain the gibberish that just fell from the alien's mouth. "It stops time. Permanently."

Beast Boy cries out, and then falls to the ground. On closer examination, Raven realizes the green shape shifter fainted. "If he triggers that thing downtown, it'll freeze-frame the entire city," Cyborg says. Raven nods, knowing he's right. She glances over to where Malchior and Jinx are standing. Concern is evident on all three of their faces.

"Tell me where!" Robin shouts.

"You're a clever boy, Robin. I'm sure you and your little friends can figure it out." He holds up a remote. "However, since I control the detonation, time is not on your side."

Raven frowns. "Time has never been on my side." The comment is made under her breath. Malchior hears it, and so does Robin. Seeing the look of confusion on her leader's face, she realizes she's just made a massive error. Robin can't know anything about the Prophecy or her birthday.

"Fan out! Find it! Shut it down!" Robin lets off a string of orders as soon as Slade's face disappears. He storms off, heading for the door. Beast Boy and Cyborg quickly intercept his path.

"Hey, uh, maybe you should stay here and coordinate the search." Beast Boy's trepid suggestion is met with a look of anger from Robin. "What?"

"Man, when it comes to Slade, you've got issues. It might be better for the team if you sit this one out."

"No. There's too much at stake for me to-"

"Robin…" Starfire moves toward him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We have not forgotten the last time you faced-"

"I made a mistake, Starfire." He glares at Raven who is standing in front of the computer. "It won't happen again. I can handle it. I promise."

"Would you at least like to know where to look?"

Everyone in the room stares at the sorceress. She's still standing at the computer, examining video. A freeze frame is shown on the screen. The frame is from the part where the robots revealed the detonator. "Slade gave us more information than he realized."

She types a few words and the image zooms in. A small blurry image is shown. "Here, in this reflection."

"Ooh, squiggly lines. Way informative." Malchior scowls at the changeling's blatant disrespect for Raven. "Watch your tone, boy."

Beast Boy squeaks, turning into a rat and hiding behind Cyborg. The half-robot takes a step to the left, not offering Beast Boy any refuge. The boy shifts back to his human form. "Gee, thanks man." Cyborg shrugs. "You disrespected my little sister."

Raven points back to the screen, redirecting their attention. While she's focused on the task at hand, she's hiding the pleasure she gets from Cyborg defending her. She types a few more things into the keyboard and the blurry image becomes clear words.

"PIER 41" is shown backwards on the screen. A single keystroke turns it around to be read the usual way. Starfire smiles. "Pier Forty-One!"

Robin steps closer to the image, and therefore Raven. He'd been keeping his distance from her, but her discovery had him remembering his friendship to her. He knew she'd been trying to keep the team together. That didn't mean he didn't resent her.

"the docks," he said, comprehension dawning.

Raven glares at Beast Boy. The lad chuckles nervously and grins in response. "Sorry?" He offers a weak apology. Malchior moves toward Raven. He places his hands on her waist, forcing her to look up at him. "Be careful. I don't trust this man, not that any of you do. He is unstable, Love. He'll do anything to hurt any of you. Don't let him take advantage of your loyalties to each other."

Raven swallows. "If he attacks any of them, Mal, I'm not going to stand by and let them be hurt. We're a team. I protect them. They protect me."

He scowls in response. The team looks away. Jinx steps forward. "Raven, Slade is going to target you. He's going to recognize that you're close to Robin, and it wouldn't surprise me if he's working with You-Know-Who. I worked for him when I was with the HIVE. He is ruthless. Be careful."

"Of course."

* * *

Cyborg's sonic canon fires. The doors to Pier 41 are blasted open and the Titans run in. They're expecting a fight, a big one. They expect Slade to have his machine guarded by a thousand cyber bots, But there's nothing. No machine, no army, no Slade.

"Empty?" Starfire questions, confused.

"Oh, man!" Cyborg exclaims.

"I don't believe this!" Robin kicks a small rock on the ground of the warehouse. Raven waves her hand, startling the team into silence. She listens. Suddenly, the army appears. The team is completely surrounded.

"Great," Beast Boy growls, "Now what do we do?"

Robin looks at him as though the answer is completely obvious. "We fight."

"Titans! Go!"

The Titans comply with the order. Robin moves quickly, seeming to be everywhere at once. He knocks out robot after robot. The rest of the team isn't too shabby either, but as soon as one of them starts to disable an enemy, Robin swoops in and destroys it. Cyborg's attempts at knocking out a few are ruined when Robin intercepts him.

"Hey, I was gonna do that!" Cyborg protests.

In other areas of the warehouse, Starfire is fighting. She falls backward, surrounded by the robots. She fires starbolts, but misses as Robin, again, destroys the robots. She stares, incredulously, after him. Boy Wonder does this again to Beast Boy, and to Raven.

When Robin goes beserk on the final robot, the other Titans stare at him. They're terrified. Robin continues to hit it, but the robot's head is almost entirely demolished. There isn't much left to destroy. Raven recognizes his inability to stop. He's taking his anger out on it. The situation is all to familiar. It's exactly what she did to Dr. Light.

"Uh, Robin? I think you got him."

"Yes, please. You may stop now." Starfire reaches out to him, placing her hands on his. He stops moving the staff. The team sighs in relief. "We are victorious."

Robin rounds on her. "Slade's got his finger on the button, and we've got nothing." He shortens his staff, shoving it back in his belt. "Does that sound like a victory to you?"

Robin stalks off, and the team stares after. The rest of the team circles. "Okay,"Cyborg takes control. "We know the chronotron detonator was here. Now we just have to figure out where it went."

"No problem," Beast Boy claims. "We should split up and-"

"-waste hours searching only to come up empty-handed?" Raven finishes.

"Well when you put it like that."

"Raven is right," Starfire says. "We must find some other way to track the device."

Robin comes back over to the team. He stops when he hears a noise in the alley, raises a quizzical eyebrow at the sound. "Freeze!" He shouts.

He disables the man, holding up Slade's insignia. "Tell me everything you know about this!" The terrified man stutters and mumbles inarticulate sentences. "Answer me! Now!" He shoves the man into the wall. "I've never seen it before!" The man denies, "I don't know anything! Honest!"

As the man denies everything, Raven casts her powers over Robin. She flings him into the wall of the warehouse on the other side of the alley, holding him against it with her magic. The other Titans approach and the man runs off. "You said you could handle it," Raven growls. She allows him release from her spell.

"You promised," Starfire sounds hurt.

"We're wasting time."

Beast Boy calls after the striding superhero. "You know, just 'cause we're trying to catch Slade doesn't mean you have to act like him!"

Robin stops walking. "Don't you ever compare me to him!" He stalks back toward the youngest meber of the team. "He's trying to destroy the city. I'm trying to save it!"

Starfire sneezes, sending a starbolt down the alley.

"Gazunheit," Raven murmurs, contemplating the alien's sudden allergies. "Forgive me," she says flushed and sniffling. "I am allergic to metallic chromium. There must be a source near-"

In preparation for the sneeze, the other members of the team disappear. She sneezes again, and again the starbolt flies from her nasal passages. She sniffles and groans.

"Sorry."

Beast Boy appears from behind a trash can. Robin jumps down from the roof of a warehouse. Raven returns to the alley through a wall. Cyborg just walks over to the group, looking at his robotic arm. "Interesting," he muses.

"Not really," Starfire denies through sniffles and groans. "On my world, chromium allergies are quite common."

"No," Cyborg says. "The key component of a chronotron detonator is a metallic chromium core, which means-"

"-Starfire can track it!"


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Blackmail

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plotline and any original characters (but this chapter is taken almost entirely from the episode Apprentice Part One). Everything else is owned by DC Comics.**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen:

Malchior and Jinx pace in the Tower. "He's going to hurt her," Jinx whispers, referencing Slade. "We know that, but Raven believes Slade is going to target Robin. She'll think that she is immune to him."

"What are we going to do? Should we call Rorek?"

"No, Rorek relinquished all claims to Raven when I beat her in the duel. My brother has to focus on protecting Azarath. It's up to us to protect the Princess."

"And when she won't let us?"

"I don't care if she doesn't want our help, Lorna. I am in love with her. I'm not letting her die."

"Why the sudden change of heart? Shouldn't you be happy that she may die but her blood won't be on your hands?"

"Raven explained some things to me. She has to fulfill the prophecy. I'm not Azar. I'm not Raza. I am not a god, nor any other form of a deity. Just because I'm an immortal doesn't mean I'm allowed to meddle with Destiny. We can't let her die."

Jinx stares at Malchior. "You really do care about her, don't you?"

"I love her."

"Yeah, so do I."

* * *

The Titans stand in a sewer tunnel. Starfire unleashes another powerful sneeze as she trudges forward through water. "I believe it is this way," the congested alien says.

The Titans begin to follow her, Robin bringing up the rear. "Look, guys, uh about earlier." The Titans all stop moving. "It'll have to wait," Raven says. She points forward. In front of them is a small speedboat. The detonator sits in the back of it, and a small group of robots guards it.

"Titans! Go!" Robin orders. Beast Boy shift into a hawk. The robot turns the boat on and it flies down the tunnel. "Quick! We can't let them get away!"

His orders and their charge are interrupted by the explosion of the wall next to him. A stone hand grabs him, dragging him through the hole. "Robin," Starfire gasps out a yell. The others realize Robin is now fighting Cinderblock. They move to help, but their leader orders them to go after the detonator.

Everyone but Starfire obeys the order. Cyborg grabs her, pulling her along. "Star! You heard the man!"

The team follows the boat. Cyborg runs through the water. Beast Boy flies as a hawk. Starfire and Raven chase after it in the air.

The robot presses a few buttons on the boat. A computer voice announces that its defense mode is activated. Two lasers begin firing off shots, forcing the Titans to dodge all of them. Cyborg stops in what would be a blind spot for the lasers. He pulls out his canon. "I will not be having attitude from a boat!"

* * *

Slade watches the chase from his lair. The Titans continue in their pursuit. Slade watches this from different angles.

"Hurry, young Titans, your time is running out." A door is blown up from behind him, but Slade doesn't even flinch. As the smoke clears, it reveals Robin.

"Actually, we just went into overtime."

"Robin. Welcome. I've been expecting you for some time." Robin drops down from the catwalk to land on the same platform that Slade stands on. "I was beginning to wonder if Cinderblock was too much of a challenge."

He turns to face Robin and holds up the remote. "Looking for this?" He waves it in the air. "Well…" He sets it down on an area of floor that has a spotlight on it. "…here it is. If you want it, come and take it."

* * *

Cyborg and Starfire stand on the speedboat as Beast Boy and Raven dispatch the robots. "How does one halt this vehicle?" Starfire asks. Cyborg thinks for a moment. His only idea is to open the computer panel and rip out all of the wiring.

The boat comes to a stop in an open chamber. Starfire smiles and Cyborg looks over the destroyed wiring. Raven and Beast Boy land on the deck. The green hawk shifts so they're looking at the gangly, teenage human.

"Please tell me that's not how you're planning to stop the detonator," Raven pleads. Cyborg looks at her surprised. A bead of sweat rolls down his forehead and he blushes a little. "Nothing to worry about. I'm only trying to dismantle a machine that could stop time for the entire city."

"You don't know how to stop it, do you?" Beast Boy questions his best friend. He recognizes the look of _'What the hell do I do now' _that's evident in his friend's eyes. It appears in his own eyes quite often. "How hard could it be?" Cyborg responds, completely in denial.

He examines the control panel of the detonator. "Ooh," he says as he realizes that he really is in over his head. "Whatever we're going to do, we should do it before Slade decides to trigger this thing." Raven kneels next to Cyborg. She's the one that works with him on all things technological, but she isn't delusional. If Cyborg doesn't know how to dismantle it, there's no way she'll be able to figure it out.

Raven pulls out the screws holding the square panel at the heart of the detonator core in place. Cyborg removes the panel. This movement reveals a red sphere.

"The chromium core. Very unstable. No sudden movements." Beast Boy takes the form of an octopus. He takes the panel from Cyborg and carefully sets it aside.

Starfire's sneeze is deterred by a shield Raven throws up around her. Raven allows the shield to dissipate after Starfire sneezes. The Tamaranean's hair is wild from the force of a suppressed sneeze. "Please, continue," she says softly. Beast Boy shifts back into his human form.

"Okay." Cyborg makes his robotic forefinger form an acetylene torch. "Now all we have to do is decouple the-"

The sphere beeps and rapidly rotates as soon as Cyborg uses the torch to sever a single cable. "Well, that doesn't sound good." Raven swallows. "I don't think one of my shields will stop that." Beast Boy's teeth chatter. The girls look over Cyborg's shoulders.

"Moment of truth, y'all. Everybody ready?"

"I can't watch!" Beast Boy buries his face in his hands, but he parts his fingers. The parting allows him to clearly see what's going on. Cyborg moves his flame across two more cables. The core stops. The red glow fades. A metal ball with a normal and ordinary appearance sits in front of them. All but Starfire sigh loudly and show relief on their faces. The alien just smiles.

Their moment of relief and happiness is short-lived, because the core is active again. An alarm sounds, causing the Titans to gasp and stare wide-eyes at the core. Beast Boy releases a girlish, shrill scream. "We blew it! We'll be frozen in time forever!"

The piercing alarm becomes a steady drone. Beast Boy's terrified shaking stops as the device shorts out and falls apart. "Um…why are we not frozen in time forever?"

"Because this wasn't a chronotron detonator. It was a fake!" A beam appears. The staff makes a sweeping motion, knocking all four Titans overboard. One by one, they reappear over the surface of the water. There's no visual damage, though Beast Boy is revolted.

"So aside from the nasty taste of sewer water in my mouth, I think I'm okay."

Cyborg checks the panel on his robotic arm. "Diagnostic sensors say I'm just fine." He tilts his head side to side, allowing water to pour out his ears.

"Whatever that beams was supposed to do, it didn't do it," Raven muses. Starfire examines her team. Her eyes are exhausted and her hair falls limp when wet. "Then…we are victorious?"

* * *

In Slade's lair, the tissues of all four Titans are shown on screens. The top of each screen reads the name of the Titan whose body is displayed. A chart at the bottom reads off their vital signs. The cells of the Titans have all attached to small metal spheres; each and every sphere is marked with Slade's sign.

"Nanoscopic probes," he says. "The chronotron detonator was merely the bait for a much larger trap." As he speaks, a small device settles in his hand. The device has a single button on it. The device is ominous. It looks like the buttons that are depicted in cartoons where government officials can set off bombs with a single push of the aforementioned buttons.

"You see, with a push of the button my probes will destroy your friends from the inside out."

"You can't control them. No matter what you threaten, they'll never obey you," Robin says calmly. Slade paces around the Boy Wonder. "This isn't about your friends, Robin. It's not even about the traitor you're harboring, or the dragon, and yes, I know about them. It's about you. It's always been about you."

"What?" Robin asks shocked. He can barely comprehend that Slade knows about Jinx and Malchior, let alone that this entire thing was orchestrated to get a hold of _him_.

"Sending trouble your way. Leaving cryptic clues for you to unravel. I was testing you. For some time now, I have been searching for an apprentice. Someone to follow in my footsteps." Slade looks down at Robin, and leans in so their faces are inches away from each other. Mask stares into Mask. "And, Robin, I've chosen you. Congratulations."

"No way would I ever work for-"

Slade holds up the button. His thumb rests next to it. Robin becomes quiet. _What is the greater of two evils? To betray my friends and save their lives? Or leave my friends to their deaths but remain a good guy? How does someone make that choice?_

"If you join me, if you swear to me, if you never speak to your friends again, I will allow them to live." Robin stares at Slade. Fear is evident on his face. "But if you disobey even the smallest request, I will annihilate them, Robin. And I'll make you watch. So, do we have a deal?"

The Titan is silent.

* * *

In the nighttime, the Titans are searching for their leader. Malchior and Jinx are back at the tower, examining the computers. Well, Jinx is examining the computers. Malchior is pacing, worried about Raven, and casting the occasional locator spell.

"Robin?" Starfire calls out. Beast Boy climbs up out of a sewer with Cyborg's help. Starfire is speaking into the communicator in her hand. "Robin? Robin, please respond!"

She turns to her teammate. "Why does he not answer?"

Cyborg frowns, searching for the signal from the GPS chip in Robin's communicator. "His locator's been deactivated. We have no way to find him." Beast Boy turns into a dog and shakes. When he becomes human again he's completely dry. Raven stands in the shadows on the sidewalk.

"Not good," the changeling says. Starfire is now frantic. "Robin, please. You must answer. Robin!"

Raven allows Starfire to continue shouting for their leader. In her heart she's hoping Robin can be saved, but her head says otherwise. There's nothing they can do. It's obvious to her if not to the others.

The chronotron detonator was a distraction. Slade needed Robin's attention; he was after Robin this entire time. Robin is detained. Raven fears for him. She knows what it's like to tangle with the dark side. For her there was redemption in the form of her family and her destiny. But for Robin? What would redeem him?

Then again, if the light saw fit to reclaim Raven after the things she did, than there would be no reason for Robin to be turned away.

"But the light never really reclaimed me," she whispers. "I still have to fight, day after day, to be good. I've had to dedicate my existence to fighting darkness. That doesn't mean I'm light. I don't think the light has ever really reaccepted me. I don't think the light ever accepts someone that's turned away from it. It just tolerates those that seek redemption. The Fates have their own agenda. I just have to hope that Robin isn't on their bad side."


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Feelings

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline and any original characters (though this chapter is almost entirely taken from the episode "Apprentice: Part Two). Everything else belongs to DC Comics. **

* * *

Chapter Sixteen:

"Robin? Robin! Please, Robin, where are you?"

"Starfire, enough. You've been calling for forty-five minutes."

"Perhaps if I just try one more-"

"Come on, Star. If he's gonna pick up, he'd have done it by now. 'Sides, you're kinda giving me a headache."

"But why does he not respond? Where could he be?"

"Robin and Cinderblock definitely went a few rounds but I can't tell who won, or where they went."

A map of Jump City flashes on the control panel. There are several locations lit up. Raven pulls up the security cameras for one of them. "No sign of him here, either. His locator is still offline. I've been monitoring all the frequencies, but he hasn't checked in."

Starfire flies over the top of Jump City. "Oh, we are bad friends! We should never have left Robin to do battle alone."

Beast Boy moves across rooftops in the form of a monkey. Stopping, he shifts into the form of a human. "Yeah, especially since Slade's big doodad was a dud." He turns back into a monkey and continues his search.

Raven pulls of a visual of the detonator on the control panel. "The chronotron detonator wasn't a dud. It was a decoy to lure us away from Robin- and we fell for it."

Cyborg punches the wall of the sewer tunnel he's currently in. "I shoulda known that thing was a fake!"

"But why?" Starfire asks. "Why did Slade wish to separate us from Robin?"

"And if the detonator was a decoy…" Beast Boy begins. "…What was Slade's real plan?" Raven finishes his thoughts. Malchior comes up behind her and rubs her shoulders. Raven allows her head to drop forward. Her body relaxes for a moment before the alarm goes off.

"Titans! Trouble!" Cyborg announces. Raven groans. "Jinx, you with me?" The Titans will need a fifth member, and Jinx can easily take Robin's place in tactics. The mage nods, stepping toward Raven and allowing her magic to transport the both of them to the scene of the crime.

* * *

Robin throws an object much like his birdarang toward the glass case. Instead of having blunt ends, however, the object's arms are curved blades. Slade's insignia rests on the center of the device. Tiny lights start to turn on around the center logo of the weapon. Once each light is on, the weapon explodes, allowing Robin to grab the device that was in the showcase.

"He's stolen the thermal blaster!" A guard announces. Another one shouts, "stop him!" The guards come running into the lab and immediately open fire on the room, and the thief within. They no longer see him though.

Robin hangs upside down from the roof. After the guards leave, he drops to the ground, prepared to run. Starfire and Beast Boy block his exit.

Cyborg's order to freeze is ignored. Robin runs to the end of the walkway but the Titans chase after him. He ends up standing in the light, allowing the Titans and Jinx to see his new uniform. The black metal with the orange insignia seems to mock the Titans. Even Raven who took pleasure in insulting the bright colors of his true uniform is scared to see the dark colors of this new one.

"That's not Slade, that's…"

"…Robin."

"Whoa," Cyborg says, staring at his former team leader.

Beast Boy stares at him in shock, not comprehending his captain's shift to the dark side. "No way!"

Starfire swallows back her feeling of betrayal. "Robin, why are you-" Robin throws another one of Slade's version of the birdarang at Starfire. The weapon explodes in her face, sending her flying backward. Raven snaps into action, throwing a shield up between the Titans and Robin.

"Yo!" Cyborg can't hold back his shock at the situation. "What is your deal?" Beast Boy demands. Robin reaches up to touch his ear. He's obviously being told something, but none of the others can hear what is being said.

As the good guys move forward, Robin raises the blaster. The explosion that comes from the weapon destroys the walkway between Robin and the others. "What are you doing?" Cyborg asks. The smoke billows from the explosion, and Robin's silhouette is just barely visible through the haze. "Robin…" Starfire's heart is broken, whether she recognizes this or not.

Raven falls to her knees, holding her chest. Between the hurt coming from her teammates, and her own pain, the empath can't take it. Jinx gasps and runs to her half-sister. The sorceress collapses and her teammates rush to her.

* * *

Malchior takes the limp body of Raven out of Cyborg's arms when they enter the common area. He sits on the couch, simply holding her. Quiet tears fall from purple eyes. Malchior brushes her hair out of her face. She curls into a ball on his lap, allowing him to pull her against his chest.

"It hurts," she whimpers. Malchior whispers reassuring words to her, knowing that they're doing nothing. Beast Boy shifts into a small kitten and leaps up onto Raven's shoulder. The kitten rests against her neck. "What is wrong with Raven?" Starfire asks softly. The Tamaranean can't contemplate anything else going wrong with one of her friends.

"The emotions of your team have overwhelmed her. Raven is an empath. She feels the emotions of those around her. She suppresses her own emotions through meditation in order to use her emotions productively. Lately though, she's been unable to meditate. Her powers are out of control because of this. I think Robin joining Slade was the final straw for her."

"Robin did not join Slade," Starfire weakly protests. "He's being threatened. Perhaps Slade is threatening him with our safety."

Beast Boy leaps down from Raven's shoulder. "Or maybe he's been replaced by a robot!"

Everyone in the room stares at him. "Or, he's the innocent victim of zombie mind control." The second suggestion comes with less enthusiasm. "As plausible as that is," Jinx tells him, "both Raven and I would've sensed something controlling her mind."

"Besides, my scanners confirmed his biometrics. That was the real Robin- our Robin," Cyborg says.

"Lies!" Starfire shouts. "That was not Robin! Your scanners are wrong! Robin is our friend, and nothing could ever make him betray us! Nothing."

Raven sits up on Malchior's lap. Her face is suddenly stoic. "But something did. No matter what the reason, no matter how much we wish it wasn't true, Robin's a criminal. And just like any other criminal-"

"-the Teen Titans have to bring him down." Starfire covers her mouth with to stifle a sob. "Are you going to be able to handle this?" Cyborg asks Starfire. The Tamaranean stares at the robot. "How can I possibly fight him?" She responds.

"Starfire needs to sit this one out," Malchior makes an executive decision. He's not a member of the team, nad is therefore unbiased. Cyborg nods in agreement. "I want you to stay at the Tower with Malchior, Star. You can monitor the fights and help us out from here. I'll have Jinx stand in for you."

"No, that's going to be the opposite way around. I will be joining you. Jinx can stay here with Starfire. Raven's powers are currently unreliable. If something happens to them, you will need me to calm her."

Again, Cyborg concedes to Malchior's words with a nod. "Alright, fine. Raven, do you need a recovery period?"

The mage looks up at him. Her gray-toned face is streaked with tears. "No, we don't have time for one." The alarm goes off immediately after, and Cyborg begins to wonder if Raven has precognitive abilities. Beast Boy rushes over to the control panel. When he turns back, his face is a mask of stoicism. "It's him."

* * *

"You're not walking outta here, Robin!"

The thief freezes at Cyborg's words. He turns around to see three of his team members and Malchior. "Not without a fight."

Robin raises an eyebrow, not that anyone can tell through the mask. With a single moment he charges toward Cyborg and the others. "Titans," Cyborg uses Robin's former battle cry calmly, "Go!"

Beast Boy shifts into a tiger as he moves. Robin dodges what would be a serious hit from Cyborg, and a possible mauling from Beast Boy. He moves neatly between Malchior and Raven. The four stare after him and then follow him to the roof.

They hear Robin having a one-sided conversation. "The device was too heavily guarded. I'll have to steal it another-"

"Robin!" Cyborg yells. "Look, I don't know what's going on, but we don't want to fight. We just want to talk." Robin ignores Cyborg's words, and instead sends a high kick toward Cyborg that sends him flying back past the other three.

Beast Boy cracks his knuckles. "Guess there's nothing to talk about." He turns into a gorilla, slamming his two fists down onto the rooftop. Their fight continues until Raven hovers in front of him. She can practically hear Starfire begging her not to hurt their friend. Robin's offensive tactics against Raven send her flying backward as well. Malchior catches her before she can fall from the roof.

Cyborg brings his sonic cannon up, and points it at Robin. "Don't make me…"

Moments later, Robin points his thermal blaster at Raven. "I'm sorry," he says. Immediately Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy collapse in pain. Slade's probes are attacking their cells. Malchior looks at his love in serious pain, helpless.

Raven moans weakly when the effects of the probes wear off. Cyborg and Beast Boy are in the same position. The sight of her dragon attacking Robin is what welcomes her ability to see. Raven swallows. The only reason Malchior would be able to shift into his dragon form is if Raven was in danger. The bindings she'd placed on his other form insured that.

"Okay. Weirdness. What just happened?"

Raven's bindings force Malchior back to his mage form when he sees that she is alright. Robin immediately begins fighting Beast Boy, Cyborg, and herself again. Finally, he sets something off to explode, and he disappears before the dust clears.

"He's gone," Raven says. "Is everybody okay?" Cyborg asks. Malchior strides toward Raven, wrapping her in his arms. She relaxes.

"Uh, I know where Robin picked up that heat ray, but where did he learn that little glowy hurty trick?"

Back in the Tower Starfire was also recovering from the probes. The alien looks at Jinx. "I do not think that was Robin. Perhaps it is Slade who has learned a new trick."

* * *

"Think I found something," Cyborg says. Beast Boy's vital signs are shown on the screen. He's hooked up to an assortment of wires. "The enhanced sensors are picking up radio interference on a nanoscopic scale." He types a few things, and the screen shows Slade's probes- the probes that are attacked to Beast Boy's red blood cells.

Malchior has yet to release Raven, and his grip on her waist tightens as he sees the probes. He knows those are in his love's body as well. He can't stand the idea of something being able to destroy her at the push of a button. Raven is far too strong to be defeated by technology. Beast Boy looks at the screen, and his eyes widen.

"Those things are inside of me? EW!"

"They're inside all of us. Billions of 'em," Cyborg says calmly. "With such technology at his command, Slade can destroy us whenever he wants." Jinx grips Cyborg's hand tightly in reaction to Starfire's words. "Unless Robin does whatever he says," Raven tells them.

Beast Boy shakes his head. "And you guys thought my zombie idea was crazy."

* * *

Slade gets ready to press the button, and in effect set the probes off. Robin is ready for another charge, but he loses his resolve. If he defies Slade again, then Slade will destroy his friends.

"Don't," Robin whispers, sounding completely defeated. "I'll do whatever you say."

Under his mask, Slade is smiling pleased. "Good boy. And, from now on, I'd like you to call me Master."

A starbolt, encased in dark magic, sends Slade flying backward. Starfire, Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy stand in front of a whole in the wall made by the blast of Raven and Starfire's combined magic. "Leave him alone," the alien growls.

After an act of defiance, which leaves Robin infected with the probes. The apprentice stands in front of the master. "New deal, Slade. If I lose my friends; you lose your apprentice. And I know how you hate to lose."

His teammates stand behind him, all ready to attack. "Titans, go."

Beast Boy is the first one to do damage. As a tiger, the changeling mauls the front of Slade's armor. Cyborg sends his canon off at the man. Starfire and Raven again work together to combine their powers. Only once Raven binds Slade's feet with magic, sending him falling onto the platform, does Robin attack Slade in hand to hand contact.

Robin breaks half of Slade's mask, revealing bits of unruly hair, but no actual face. The defeated man staggers toward a machine. He switches it on and the lair begins to demolish itself. A large gear falls toward Robin, forcing him to run quickly to try and avoid it. Starfire swoops him and pulls him up. Raven helps Cyborg out, and Beast Boy flies out on his own. Finally, Robin stands in front of a door, light shining behind him.

"Let's go home."

* * *

Raven sits on Starfire's bed, silently handing tissues to the crying girl. "You're in love with him, aren't you?" Raven asks her. Starfire looks up. "How did you feel when you realized you were in love with Rorek?"

"I was never in love with Rorek, Starfire. I was deluded and manipulated into thinking I was in love with him. Not by him, of course, Rorek was also manipulated, but by others. Yes, I love him, and he is my best friend, but I'm not in love with him."

"Malchior then? I've seen you with our dragon friend, Raven. It's obvious you've both been hurt, but you seem to have bonded over it. How did you know you were in love with him?"

"I…he's my balance, Star. He matches me perfectly. He knows how to calm me, and control my magic. We can hold intelligent conversations together. How did I know I was in love with him? I guess when I couldn't see myself without him." This conversation comes awkwardly to the half-demon. It needs to be had. Starfire's actions were far too clear to Raven, and the team's dynamic needs to be settled. But Raven doesn't like discussing emotions. Somehow, she's finding it in herself to talk to Starfire like this, but she doesn't know how.

"Then, no, friend Raven. I am in not in love with Robin. I am in love with the idea of Robin." Raven smiles faintly, she knows exactly what Starfire is talking about.

* * *

Beast Boy is once again hooked up to numerous machines. "Am I done yet?" The shape shifter asks. Robin, in his true uniform, and the others watch Cyborg examine a visual of Beast Boy's red blood cells. "That's it, y'all. The Teen Titans are officially probe-free."

Beast Boy leaps from the chair with excited laughter. "Go, Beast Boy! You're probe less. No probes now! Go, Beast Boy! Go, Beast Boy! Get fun-kay! Uh! Yeah! Uh, uh, uh, that's right." Raven stares at him. _What horror did I just witness? _

"I know this isn't my style, but we just kicked Slade's butt. Shouldn't we celebrate… or something?"

Robin, Malchior, Cyborg and Jinx stare at her in confusion. The green menace jumps onto Cyborg's shoulders. He leans down, meeting Cyborg's eyes upside down. "All you can eat," Cyborg says.

"Free form," Beast Boy contributes the next two words. Cyborg and Beast Boy finish together. "Breakfast Explosion!"

"Sorry I asked," Raven mumbles. The two grab her and haul her into the kitchen. Malchior smiles fondly after her, and Jinx goes to join them. The dragon follows unwillingly.

"Everything okay?" Robin asks Starfire.

"I am sorry."

"_You're _sorry? For what?"

"When things were bad, there was a moment where I truly believed that you were like Slade. I doubted you. And for that, I am sorry."

"I doubted myself, Star. Focused, serious, determined. As much as I hate to admit it, he and I kind of are alike. But there's one big difference between Slade and I. He doesn't have any friends."

The two Titans who just had a heart-to-heart make their way over to the kitchens. Raven stands between the two cooks, covered in flour and looking seriously irked. Malchior covers a chuckle, knowing Raven would slaughter him for finding this amusing. Jinx has no such reservations, and she receives an evil eye from Raven as she laughs.

"Who wants tofu waffles?" Beast Boy asks. Everyone but him adopts looks of disgust.

"Man, nobody wants tofu waffles," Cyborg tells him. Malchior nods in agreement. "Especially the dragon. I am a carnivore. I don't even want regular waffles."

Raven smiles at him, aware of Malchior controlling her magic so that she can freely feel emotions in that moment. "You should. Waffles are pretty good."

"Well, I want tofu waffles. Somebody pass me the soy milk."

"I'm telling you, you're not getting anywhere near the soy milk."

"Man, pass me the soy milk!"

"Is there any meat in tofu?"

"No, there's no meat in tofu, it's tofu!"

"Then nobody wants it," Raven decisively ends the conversation. She leans into Malchior's side as the seven sit around the table. For once, she feels at peace. It's the anxiety building up when she realizes her birthday is coming soon.

* * *

_AN_: So, three chapters in one day, AND I'm extremely sick. Well, being home for a day does give you a lot of time to write, even if I didn't do any of the work I was supposed to... So I'm already two chapters off my expected chapter total. That brings it up to twenty-eight chapters, as the Apprentice chapters took two more than I'd expected (They were originally going to be one chapter, but it would've been over six thousand words). Next chapters will bring Terra and Rorek back. Message me any questions. Also, I just started a Harry Potter fanfic...so if you get the chance, read that as well.


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Choose

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline and any original characters. Everything else belongs to DC Comics. **

Chapter Seventeen

The tension is similar to that of a world war brewing. Raven, Malchior and Rorek all stand in Wisdom's realm in Nevermore. The two dragons face off against each other. The sorceress stands between them. "What are you two doing?" She demands in a hiss. Malchior takes a step back, his eyes trailing over _his_ woman. Rorek places a possessive hand on her waist in response to Malchior's gaze.

"You have to make a choice, Love," Malchior says. "Dragons are far too territorial to share."

Raven swallows. "Explanations. We need to sit down, and discuss all aspects of the story." Slowly, both of the dragons nod. "That may be an intelligent idea," Rorek admits. He's mildly ashamed of not having that thought before.

"Where do we start?" Raven asks quietly. She's thinking about the past, and all that they've been through. How do they begin to discuss everything?

"The very beginning," Malchior tells her, "we start with me taking you on as an apprentice. You were struggling with your magic, and Arella knew you would end up betrothed to either Rorek or I."

"So she asked you to take me on as an apprentice, and you taught me everything I know," Raven whispers. "Everything was fine. Except that I was falling in love with both of you for completely different reasons." Guilt tinges her voice and she takes a step away from the men. "But then you, Malchior, you heard the prophecy, and you decided I was better off dead than becoming a portal."

Malchior's pleading gaze meets Raven's scared stare. "I knew you would be better off murdered than committing suicide. I know you, Rachel- and yes, your name _is _Rachel. I know you would've chosen death for yourself rather than condemning an entire dimension."

Rorek's eyes flash murderously. In one swift movement, he has Raven in his arms. "It should've been her choice, and you didn't know the circumstances!"

"Lorna was not born at this time! Raven's destiny wouldn't have passed on to her," Malchior protests. "And it's not as if she didn't retaliate."

"But I never truly got along with you to begin with, did I? _And _you tried to kill me. Why would I not retaliate? Even under the circumstances, Malchior, you shouldn't have attempted to take my life, and I should not have banished you."

"The banishing," Malchior begins. "Where did you learn that spell?"

"The one that bound you to the book?" She asks, though she knows that's the one he wants. "Arella taught it to me. She's a pacifist, so when I went to her seeking a spell that would allow me revenge she taught me one that wouldn't harm you physically."

"Why did you do that?"

"I wanted you to be lonely." Raven can barely meet his gaze. She hates herself for doing that to him. He spent centuries in a dusty tome because she cursed him. Centuries in which his only contact with the outside world was Raven opening the book demanding to know why he hurt her. "I thought that you betrayed me, so I wanted you to know how it felt to be betrayed by your friends."

Malchior nods in acknowledgment. Somehow, the situation isn't as bad once he knew the reasoning. Not that he forgave her entirely, just as she hadn't totally forgiven him for trying to murder her. Oddly enough, the two considered each situations to be equal in hostility and cause for anger.

"So the animosity here stems from Malchior trying to kill you, and you banishing him to the book," Rorek muses. Malchior scowls. "You're not off the hook either. If I remember correctly, Raven broke off your engagement, so you obviously made a mistake somewhere. And what was that heart-to-heart you had with Starfire, Raven?"

"I love Rorek," she says softly, "but I am not in love with him. You're my best friend, Rorek." Raven shakes her head, trying to gather her thoughts.

"Stop," Rorek orders. "You said you were falling in love with both of us, but now you say that you are not in love with me?"

Raven shakes her head, confusion taking over. "I don't know! I'm not... I don't understand this stuff. The only feelings of love I can identify come from other people. I know that Cyborg loves me platonically and it is similar to how I feel for Rorek. I know that Robin has strong feelings for this new vigilante I've yet to meet, and it's similar to how you both feel for me. But I don't... I can't differentiate. I think I love you, Rorek, platonically. And I think I love Malchior romantically but... but that doesn't always matter. I would be content with Rorek, maybe even happier, because he's never hurt me."

Malchior opens his mouth, ready to object to Raven's statement, but Rorek cuts him off.

"'I can only ever love you'," Rorek quotes Raven's words. "Did you lie to me, my Raven?" He's getting defensive, not because he doesn't understand Raven's confusion, but because he doesn't want to believe his relationship with her was a lie.

"I don't know, maybe. I do love you, and I didn't know at the time… I'm sorry, but none of that matters at this point does it? Rorek has to stay on Azarath to assist in the war, and Malchior has to stay with me because I lost that duel, right?"

Malchior smiles softly. The tall, lithe man steps forward. He brushes a piece of her hair back behind her ear. "I will leave you, if you want. Arella and Rorek have vetoed my banishment. We could switch places. Rorek could be with you on Earth while I assist on Azarath. But I will not leave you alone on Earth. Your birthday approaches, Love. You need someone to support you."

_Azar, what am I supposed to do now? When did things become so complicated? How can I do this and not hurt either of them? I _did _break off Rorek and my engagement, but I don't want to be bonded to Malchior either. I don't think I ever want to be bonded with him. He's hurt me too many times. But I _do_ have a bond with Rorek. It's Rorek that's always supported me. It's Rorek that fights for me. It's Rorek that knows me inside and out. _

_ So does Malchior though. I said it myself, didn't I? That Malchior completes me? What do I do? I need your help. _

Then Raven collapses.

* * *

_"You asked us for help, my dear?" Azar smiles at her protégée. "Yes." Raven bows her head. "I need assistance. I can't choose between Malchior and Rorek, and I obviously can't have them both. What am I supposed to do?"_

_ "You have to make that choice on your own, but I can ask you questions to help you along the way." Raven nods, eager for any help she is allowed to be given. _

_ "Who supports you?"_

_ "Rorek."_

_ "Who is your friend?" _

_ "Again, Rorek."_

_ "Who do you love?"_

_ "Still Rorek."_

_ "But who are you _in _love with?"_

_ Raven sighs in resignation. "Malchior- I think." _

_"Who completes you?"_

_ "Both of them, I guess, but in different ways."_

_ "Hmm, explain."_

_ "Malchior is dark, like me, but he's dark in other ways. He's much better at hand-to-hand combat than I am. My strengths are his weakness, and vice versa. Rorek is different. He is everything that is good. He's the light to my darkness, the good to my wrongs and the bravery to my fears."_

_ "I think you have your decision, daughter of Trigon. I pray that the one you make is the right one."_

* * *

After the vision conversation ends, Raven finds herself in the arms of Malchior. They're sitting on the ground, Raven on his lap. It doesn't take her long to scramble to her feet.

"How were you fading?" Raven demands suddenly, looking at Rorek. He drops his head in shame. "I was injured by a blade of iron. It severely depleted my magical core. Your mother healed me most of the way. After all, I was able to be involved with your rescue team." He shoots a hard glare at Malchior. "The wound needs occasional healings. It's nothing a few herbs can't handle."

Raven smiles softly, and places a hand on his cheek. "Wisdom?" She calls out. The emotion manifests before them. "Your conversation with Azar was very enlightening, Raven," Wisdom says.

"I know, but I am still unsure."

"You've made your decision. Which is better? The man you're in love with, or the man you'll be happy with?" Raven swallows. Malchior and Rorek are standing behind her now that she's moved to stand with Wisdom. They're watching the interaction carefully, wondering which one of them will get the war.

"Rorek is injured," Raven murmurs. "He's not going to be as much a help to Azarath as he was before. Malchior isn't injured, there's a lot more he could do for my home."

Malchior's body sags with resignation. He should've known. He's made too many mistakes at this point.

"I'm not making… I'm not making promises with my heart. I can't do that to either of you, not when I know what will happen on the day of my birth, but I want Rorek to stay in Jump City."

Tears well up in her eyes as she says this. She knows this will be the last time she sees Malchior- unless he chooses to renege her decision and invoke the Old Laws. She knows she's hurting him by having Rorek stay, but she has to make the right decision for her home. She also knows that this will be the last time she gets to show emotion like this.

Contrary to what may be popular belief, Raven _does_ have emotions. It's simply her powers that keep her from showing them. Malchior, so far, has been the only mage with enough power to suppress Raven's own. By sending Malchior away, she loses the ability to show her emotions on that scale.

"I'm so sorry," she whispers. Silent sobs rack her body and Malchior immediately slams the guards that keep her powers under control down. Rorek holds her against his chest, gently playing with her hair while Malchior hugs her from behind. "It's okay," he tells her. "I understand."

Rorek looks at Malchior with something akin to gratitude in his eyes. Gratitude that Malchior isn't invoking the Old Laws. Gratitude that Malchior has given Raven the chance to be herself for a while- even if it was a short while. Gratitude that his brother has been there for Raven when he himself wasn't able to.

Malchior nods once. It's obvious what he's thinking. _I didn't do it for you, brother. I did it for her- the girl we both love. _

Rorek smiles in response to the unspoken thought. _She deserves better than me, better than both of us actually. But thank you for taking care of her. _

_ Again, Rorek, I didn't do it for you. _

* * *

_AN: _So, did anyone see that coming? This chapter should explain everything with Malchior/Raven/Rorek though I think it was explained pretty well in other areas of the story. There will be no more explanations of her past relationships with either of them so if there are any questions, ask them in a review or pm me. Massive thanks to Elite Warrior, Divergent4mockingjay, Nega20 and twitchet66 for following the story- I really appreciate it. Also, thanks to DarkGirlRavenGrayson for favoriting and reviewing like every update.


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Control

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline and the original characters. Everything else belongs to DC Comics.**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

"Why is Rorek suddenly here?" Robin asks at breakfast the next morning. Raven chooses to take a bite of her food instead of answering the question. Rorek places a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm not romantically involved with either of them." Raven's tone is almost bitter. "Rorek was injured. Malchior released me from his bindings. Malchior switched places with Rorek because Malchior is able to do much more for Azarath at this time."

"Why didn't they both just stay in Azarath?" the disgruntled leader demands. "There are very few things my brother and I agree on, Robin," Rorek says calmly, "the need for Raven's protection is one of them."

"Why is friend Raven in need of protection?" Starfire asks. Jinx shoots an angry glance at the alien girl, obviously not wanting her involved in family matters. Cyborg kisses her cheek, drawing her attention away from the situation at hand.

"That is none of your concern, Star. Raven has her own reasons for doing things. No one on the team objects to Rorek being here, just like no one objects to Jinx staying with us. Neither of them is actually on the team, they just stay in the Tower. So really, it's none of our business."

The lecture didn't come from Cyborg, surprisingly. Rather, the enlightening lecture came from the green changeling eating copious amounts of tofu. Raven glances at him, trying to portray gratitude without actually expressing it. Beast Boy nods once, accepting the unspoken thanks. It briefly occurs to the sorceress that the youngest member of the team really has matured since the team formed.

"I am sorry, Raven," Starfire says mournfully, "I did not mean to offend."

"You didn't, Starfire. Don't worry about it."

* * *

One long fight with a mutated scorpion later, the team stands in the middle of Titans Tower with a female vigilante. Raven hangs out near the back of the room, Rorek on one side and Jinx on her other. Raven analyzes the blonde character in front of her before allowing her face to slip into a grimace.

"I don't trust her," Raven tells her companion. Jinx's eyebrows raise and a small smirk settles on her lips. "You don't trust anyone, Rae."

"Yeah, but I _really _don't trust her." Rorek shakes his head, his face lighting up with a smile. Robin approaches the trio. He stands directly in front of Raven. "What do you think?" he asks her.

In the past, no matter their differences, Robin has trusted Raven to give him sound advice. After all, the Red-X incident resulted in him losing his team's trust, but Raven did warn him. Looking back, Robin knows he should've listened to her. His worst mistakes happen when he doesn't listen to the sorceress.

Raven frowns, contemplating. "I think we need to do an interview." At Robin's shocked look, Raven continues, "We've had too many dynamic changes. We're beginning to confuse the citizens. We need to figure out what to do with Terra confirm the team and then do an interview covering everything from the last while."

"Okay," Robin says slowly, "but what do you think about Terra?"

"I think she is untrustworthy and lacking in control. I also think she lacks self-confidence. I can feel her… anxiety at being around so many people that seem to accept her. Even if the four of us are unsure about her, just Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire accepting her presence is a bigger gift than she's had in a long time."

Robin nods, eying his close friend warily. "Well, let's sort out two of our issues now. Jinx, what are you planning to do?"

"I'm not staying with the Titans," the pink-haired sorceress says. Robin raises his eyebrows, obviously thinking his teammate's half-sister is planning to turn back to the HIVE. "No, no, no," Jinx waves her hands around in protest, "I'm not turning to the dark side! I just don't want to be a Titan. That's just too much publicity for me. I'm thinking of pulling a Bruce Wayne and turning toward the vigilante life."

Concern shows in Raven's eyes, but she quickly slams down an impassive mask. "Do be careful would you? I do not wish to deal with Arella to explain the loss of her daughter."

Jinx smiles easily. "Guess I should break the news to Cyborg, huh? I'm not breaking up with him, just not living at the tower. Think our friend will be okay with that?"

"I think," the ancient dragon mage says, "that Cyborg will be content with all of your decisions. He is wrapped around your finger, even without the use of magic." Jinx's smile turns into a mischievous grin. "I know."

She skips off to Cyborg, pulling him aside and talking to him. "Well, that's one thing down. Rorek, what about you?"

"I am not… becoming a Teen Titan, but I will be remaining in the Tower. I assume that is alright with the team?"

"It's not an issue," Robin says. "Alright, now we need to decide what to do about Terra. I was thinking of running her through the obstacle course. Seeing if she's capable of controlling her powers at all?"

Raven shakes her head. "It's a bad idea. She's a geomancer. One slip and she'll take out the entire city."

Raven inches closer to Rorek. He wraps his arm around her waist, pulling her body into his side. He knows what she's thinking as he's hearing it in the bond.

_Terra could destroy the city. I will destroy the world. How can I possibly be so hypocritical toward Terra when I know what I will do in the end? At least, we're all aware of Terra's lack of control. I've never even told the team about my destiny. They're going to hate me. Rorek and Malchior already hate me._

"_I do not hate you, my Raven_," Rorek's thoughts entwine with Raven's in a reassuring caress. Raven squeezes his hand. "_You should, but you're far too forgiving._"

"We need to keep an eye on her than. You can use your powers to stop hers, right?"

Raven swallows. "Theoretically I could place a stasis on her abilities to manipulate earth in order to stop anything should she trigger a natural disaster."

"Good, we'll do that then. Once we decide on Terra, I'll arrange the Press Conference."

* * *

The next morning, breakfast is significantly quieter after Jinx decided to leave the Tower. Cyborg took it well though, stating that it may be better for their relationship to have some space. She left almost immediately after she finished her conversation with her boyfriend to go find refuge for the night. Jinx leaving left a hole in the Tower's dynamics, but Terra's arrival makes up for it somehow.

After breakfast, Robin and Cyborg set up the obstacle course. The team's leader stands behind the control panel with Raven. Normally the sorceress wouldn't stand there, but when she needs to be able to place a stasis on someone? Well, then Raven would stand in the prime spot to intercept something. She'd been standing there when Cyborg went through the course as well. She doesn't want Terra to suspect anything.

Raven internally beams with pleasure when she sees Cyborg's time. Two minutes and seventeen seconds was an extraordinary score, not that she would tell him that.

"Boo-yah! New course record!" Raven rolls her eyes in exasperation. She wouldn't need to tell Cyborg he did well. The robot man was cocky enough to know it on his own.

"Well, yeah, but you're the first one to do the course." So naturally, she has to knock him down a peg or two. Robin glances at her. _'You ready?' _She responds with a discrete nod. Robin in turn looks down at Terra.

"Okay, Terra! Ready to show us what you can do?"

"I just hope you're ready to see it."

Raven watches as Beast Boy approaches Terra. "That isn't going to end well," she tells Robin softly. "He's going to fall for her, and he's going to fall hard. I can feel the emotions welling up in him already. They're easily comparable to what Cyborg feels for Jinx, or to what Starfire feels for Aqualad."

"Starfire and Aqualad?" He asks, his face betraying the fact that he had no knowledge of that pairing. Raven waves her hand in a dismissive motion. "Yeah, that's been going on since we helped him out with the Triton thing."

They both begin to acknowledge Terra again. Upon seeing that she was ready to begin, Robin starts the timer. "Countdown initiated! Good luck, Terra."

Raven shoots him a glare. He shrugs. "I _do _have to put on appearances." Rorek looks up at the two behind the panel as the others cheer on the newcomer. "This is going to be interesting, isn't it?" He asks. Both heroes nod. Rorek sighs. "That's what I was afraid of."

Robin and Raven watch the entire thing from the panel. As she clears each round, the other three Titans' admiration grows. As she clears each round, the worry from Raven and Robin grows. She's proving herself to be very powerful, working through each challenge Robin sends her way, but extreme power is what Rorek, Raven and Robin all feared. The more power, the less control; the less control, the more danger.

"We're going to need a new obstacle course," Raven grumbles as Robin starts another obstacle. She carefully examines Terra's movements. Fear begins to manifest as she realizes Terra truly lacks control. It's exactly as they all feared.

"You rock!" Beast Boy's euphoria is evident. Obviously, the changeling assumed that Terra passing the course would mean automatic acceptance to the team.

"One minute and fifty-six seconds. She's twenty-one seconds faster than Cyborg, and he built this course," Raven murmurs. Both Robin and Rorek acknowledge this as Raven announces it to the others.

"I must have softened it up for her."

_He really doesn't accept loss well, does he?_

"You were incredible!" Beast Boy's announcement goes along with a sweeping monster hug. "I did it! You said I could do it, and you were right!" Beast Boy's euphoria does nothing to compare to Terra's, Raven notices as she begins to push out the overwhelming happiness her teammates are pushing on her.

"She isn't safe," Raven quickly tells Robin. "She has no precision in her movements, not the way Rorek does and he's pyrokinetic. No precision means she learns on her own, she was never taught any proper technique."

"What's your suggestion?"

Raven hesitates, here's where it gets tricky. "Invite her to join the team. It's better for her to be here, where we can keep our eye on her and teach her control, than to let her go join the likes of Slade as an apprentice."

Robin nods and steps down from the control panel to talk to Terra. "A little rough around the edges, but you've got some real talent there," he comments. Terra grins. "You think?"

"With a little more training, you could-"

Robin is cut off by the alarms going off. Raven's warning system built into her uniform blinks, as does the one built into Starfire's and Beast Boy's. Robin's communicator simply sounds like a fire alarm in a public high school. Cyborg's robotic eye blinks. Rorek just adopts a mask of annoyance. He'd hoped to spend some time with Raven working on defensive magic.

"Why is everyone blinking?" Terra asks, mimicking Rorek's annoyance. "Trouble," Raven answers simply.

* * *

The incident in the diamond mines racks everyone's nerves, but especially Terra's. When everyone is in the Tower that evening, Terra stands in the common area with her backpack slung over one shoulder.

"Well, guys, it's been uh real. Seriously, thanks for everything but I should-"

Her short, and mildly aggravating, soliloquy is given to the other Titans, save Cyborg, and Rorek. She tries to walk out at the end of it, but when the door opens, Cyborg is blocking her exit. "Don't even think about it."

Terra freezes. "Okay, what's going on?"

Raven shrugs. "Well,"

"We talked it over and…"

"We wish for you to stay here, with us!" Starfire giggles as she finishes Cyborg's sentence.

"We think you'd make a great addition to our team."

Rorek scowls in the background. _Why are they sugarcoating everything? Why not just tell her that they want to teach her control? _

"So, do you want to be a Titan?" Beast Boy asks excitedly. Robin holds out a communicator and Terra just stares at it. "Me? Really?" Robin nods and Terra hesitantly takes the communicator.

"Of course, but you'll need more training. You have trouble controlling your powers, but Rorek and Raven can help with that."

The communicator falls to the ground. "You told him?" Terra shouts the question.

Beast Boy shakes his head adamantly. "I didn't!"

Raven steps forward, seeing that Terra is about to blow up. "Calm yourself," she orders the geomancer. "Beast Boy didn't betray any trust you placed in him. Robin asked me to watch you while you went through the obstacle course this morning. It was very easy for me to tell that you lack any proper training with your powers. We aren't judging you for it, Terra, but we are concerned. However, in that fight today I realized that what you lack in proper control, you make up for in determination. Your powers are much like that of Rorek's and mine. We can help you, teach you. Do not make rash decisions when you don't know all sides of the story."

Terra frowns, and then looks at Beast Boy. "You didn't tell them anything?" He shakes his head rapidly. "Promise?"

"Yes."

Then she turns to Rorek and Raven. "And you two would... teach me? You wouldn't judge me if I don't pick things up quickly?"

"No, of course not," Rorek says. "There is a word for what you do, Terra. You are a geomancer. It's a lot like one of my gifts, which is pyrokinesis. Except, I manipulate fire instead of earth. The technique, however, is almost exactly the same."

The geomancer in question slowly nods. "Okay… okay, I'll join the team."

* * *

Camera's flash. The snapping sound that signals pictures being taken echoes in Raven's ears. Her annoyance flares. Even if this was her idea, she hates it. These interviews are the bane of her existence, second only to the existence of her father. _That_ is how much she hates them.

"Robin, what is the official layout of the team?" A reporter asks. Robin steps forward, quickly checks his microphone, and begins answering. "I am the leader. That decision was unanimously upheld by all six members of the team, and I did say six. Raven is my second-in-command, and acts in my place if I am somehow unavailable. We have a new, official member of the team. Terra, step forward."

The blonde girl moves to Robin's side and waves to the crowd. Raven notes that she's very charismatic. '_Well, even if she ends up getting us all killed, at least she'll give us good publicity._' She sends the message to Rorek, portraying her classic snarky attitude as best she can. Rorek chuckles out loud in response.

"Terra is a geomancer and very recently joined the team."

"And who is the other newcomer to the team?" The same reporter asks. Robin gestures for Raven to take this question. She glares at him. He grins sheepishly in response. _He's your, well, whatever he is. _Raven rolls her eyes.

"His name is Rorek and he runs team communications while we are on a mission." She crosses her arms, daring the reporter to ask anything else.

"T-Thank you, Ma'am."

Raven smirks. _Maybe this isn't so bad after all. _

* * *

_AN:_ And so Terra joins the team! Don't worry, I have plans for her. I said earlier that I planned for this to be done by the end of September... well, I wasn't counting on my homework load so as I still have about twelve chapters to write, I'm going to give myself extra time and plan for the end of October. Still considering a sequel... I haven't decided yet. Anyway, I hope the extra long chapter makes up for the lack of updates.


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Gone

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline and any original characters. Everything else belongs to DC Comics. **

* * *

Chapter Nineteen:

"More gang members?" Robin asks with an easy smile as he grabs Asteriel's hand. She shrugs. "They provoked me. Hey, do you know anything about this Jinx girl? Word on the street is that she's worked for both sides of the law."

Robin glances at the white-haired girl. "Jinx was undercover for the good guys while working with the HIVE. She's Raven's half-sister. Recently she decided to leave the Tower and become a vigilante. Why? Have you heard from her? It's been a few weeks since she contacted us and Cyborg's been getting worried."

Asteriel looks at him worried. "Jinx disappeared two weeks ago, Robin. No one's seen or heard from her! We're getting worried. Our circles intertwine. Most vigilantes aren't really vigilantes, y'know? We think she may've been captured by Slade."

Robin drops her hand in shock. _Captured by Slade? Wouldn't he have done something for ransom by now? Of course he would've. Slade isn't the type to let something go like this! _

"Can't be Slade," he tells her. "Slade wouldn't take this long to try and manipulate something out of us. Probably Raven as Jinx is her sister. In fact, I'm sure it would be Raven he try and manipulate. Either Raven or Cyborg, but Raven seems to be more Slade's… type."

Asteriel surprises him by busting up laughing. Her peals of laughter are so strong that tears fall from her crystalline eyes. "I can't believe you just called Raven Slade's type!"

"What?" He demands. "No! No! That isn't what I meant!" He waves his hands frantically, trying to explain what he'd meant so as to not describe anything else in a manner that would be far too suggestive and inappropriate.

"Of course it isn't what you meant. Anyway, I'm thinking it may've been Slade. Jinx isn't the type to just run off, Robin. In fact, I'm positive it's Slade. Maybe he didn't know enough about Jinx's connections to the team to begin any plans?"

"Maybe," Robin agrees hesitantly, "but I don't think it's him."

* * *

The news Robin brings back sends the Tower into disarray. Raven and Rorek immediately begin looking for ways to locate her while Cyborg interrogates Robin. He insists that Robin bring Asteriel over so that he can ask Asteriel everything she knows. Moments later, Cyborg is also questioning Robin's female friend.

When he realizes Asteriel doesn't know anymore than she told Robin, he walks away and begins pacing the common area.

"Have you tried tracing her yet?" Cyborg demands. Rorek and Raven sit on the couch, a map between them. "That's what we're trying to do," Rorek growls, "but your badgering is interrupting the scrying process!"

Cyborg suddenly shuts up, allowing Raven and Rorek to work.

"Thank Azar."

Raven's magic flows through the crystal. Rorek's eyes narrow in concentration. The chain flings back and forth, the crystal flying all over the map. Raven frowns when the crystal flies from her hand, the chain slicing her palm in the process.

The sorceress curses, biting her lip to keep her control. Rorek immediately grabs her hand and murmurs healing spells. "Are you okay?" He asks her. He kissed her palm, looking up into large eyes. "Yes," she murmurs, "but we have to cleanse the crystal now. We can't use it once it's been contaminated."

Rorek nods. "I know, my Raven, but we need to see why it reacted like that."

Raven looks to where the crystal landed, and sees it embedded in the middle of the control screen. "Cyborg, pull up an international map on that screen. Don't make any adjustments to it, just pull up the map."

The distressed half-robot basically ran to the computer. Seconds later a map of the world shows up. Raven walks up to it and looks at where the crystal landed. She raises an eyebrow. "Robin, contact Titans East. Jinx is in Steel City."

* * *

_AN: _I know, it's short. I know, it's a cliffhanger. Nothing more need be said.


	21. Chapter Twenty: Names

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline and any original characters. Everything else belongs to DC Comics.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty:

"Can you scry for Slade?" Robin asks. Raven bites her lip. "The only reason I could scry for Jinx is because she shares my blood. There _is _a way of locating Slade, but I don't have the things I would need for the spell. Do you think Slade has Jinx?"

Terra walks forward. "Slade made me a proposition," she admits.

She then goes on to explain everything that happened in that mine, with Slade telling her she would never learn control if he didn't teach it to her. Slade telling her that the Titans would never accept her. Slade telling her that she was doomed if she didn't become his apprentice.

"Terra," Beast Boy whispers, "you didn't believe him, right?"

She looks away, keeping her eyes downcast. "I did, but I don't anymore. My control is so much better with Raven and Rorek teaching me. I would never join him, but my point is that Slade will do anything. He has no way of getting at Beast Boy to manipulate me, but if he can manipulate Raven…"

The other Titans nod. "We're going after Jinx, Raven," Robin says. "We being Terra, Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg and I. You're not coming. I won't risk you. You'll stay back with Rorek and Asteriel to protect the city."

Raven starts to protest before realizing Robin won't budge. She looks at Rorek. '_I'm not helping you on this one, Raven. It's Robin's decision, he is your leader. Besides, I agree with him. Slade is one nasty piece of work and I don't trust him to leave you in peace. Let the others go after Jinx. She'll understand._'

She nods once, backing down. Robin smiles gratefully. "We'll bring her back, I promise."

Little did Raven know, Robin would soon be saying those words to another in a similar context.

The team heads out almost immediately, leaving Raven with Rorek and Asteriel. "How are you?" Asteriel asks her fellow female. Raven glowers at her. "How do you _think _I am? I've spent my entire life protecting Lorna, only to fail her now. How should I be, Hydro?"

"Hydro?" She echoes. "Why would you call me that?"

"You're hydrokinetic," Rorek says. "Like I'm pyrokinetic. Like Terra is a geomancer. You manipulate water in all forms. It's rather impressive really."

"Okay," she says slowly, "and I'm guessing Lorna is Jinx's real name?"

"Lorna is Jinx's Azarathian name. No one is sure of her true name. It's much like Raven. Her name is Rachel, given to her by the monks of Azarath, but she chooses to be called Raven. While both of these are her names, her aliases, no one knows Raven's true name."

"My demonic name," she whispers.

Asteriel stares in shock. _Demonic? This sorceress has demon blood? And Robin_ trusts_ her? Robin is in _love _with a demon? Then again, Robin isn't a very good judge of character. _

Raven scowls. "I can hear your thoughts, Asteriel, and I don't appreciate them. I'm only half-demon thank you, and Robin wouldn't trust me if he knew. None of them know. And Robin isn't in love with me either."

The only man in the room chuckles darkly. "He used to be, and I think he still might be. However, a person can be in love with more than one being at a time. He might hold some semblance of his earlier emotions for Raven, but he also has some of those emotions for you, Asteriel."

The blonde in question shakes her head rapidly. "No, he isn't in love with me. I'm just a distraction." A loud thump sounds and Rorek realizes Raven hit the back of Asteriel's head. "Don't bother denying your emotions to an empath, Hydro."

* * *

"It's Mumbo Jumbo," Raven tells Rorek and Asteriel. The other girl fights to keep a straight face. "You mean the crack pot magician?"

"Yes. That's exactly who I mean. He's robbing a bank and we get to go intercept him. It's awful. The man doesn't know real magic until it hits him in the face. Anyway, I want to see how your fire powers," Raven says to Rorek before turning to Asteriel, "and your water powers work together. I need to know if they'll enhance each other or cancel the other out."

Raven teleports the trio to the bank on first street. True to the alarm's words, Mumbo Jumbo stands in front of the bank, tapping his foot and apparently waiting for the Titans. "Why wouldn't he just run away?" Asteriel asks confused. Raven shrugs. "Why does Mumbo Jumbo do anything?"

"Ah, at last the Teen Titans…" Mumbo trails off with his speech when he realizes there is only one official Titan in front of him, though the other two _are_ Honorary Titans. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Can we just get on with the butt kicking?" Asteriel demands.

Raven raises an eyebrow. She's used to the other Titans wanting to drag out the threat portion of the evening. Having two others that just want to get the fight over with is a breath of fresh air.

Of course, getting the fight over with wasn't quite that simple.

For once in Raven's life, Mumbo insists on putting up a half-way decent fight.

The magician causes the street lamps to come to life, which Asteriel and Rorek quickly take on. Raven descends to the ground, intending to fight Mumbo herself. The villain in question sends dangerous cards in her direction. One of them delivers a swift cut to Raven's cheek. The cut immediately sends blood falling down from it.

Her eyes flash murderously. "You dare draw my blood?" She growls out, allowing her demonic side to slip through the cracks.

Mumbo begins to cower in fear. Raven adopts a dangerous smirk. "You're done, Mumbo."

In moments she has him tied up with an extremely warped vault door. But moments after that, Mumbo and Rorek stare in shock as a vindictive blonde vigilante knocks the sorceress out of the air.

"Raven!" Rorek yells out as Asteriel disappears with the injured sorceress. Rorek growls, "What the hell just happened?"

* * *

_AN: _So, yeah, that just happened. What did y'all think?


	22. Chapter Twenty-One: Reasoning

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original characters and the storyline. Everything else belongs to DC Comics.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One:

Asteriel unceremoniously drops Raven onto the floor. The sorceress' crumpled form rests at Slade's feet. The villain in question smirks dangerously, though his mask covers the expression.

"I brought her, Master, as you asked." Slade nods once when his apprentice submissively bows her head. "Wake her," he orders.

The blonde moves forward and deliver a vicious kick to her captive's abdomen. Raven allows herself a pain-filled groan before her body is awake and alert. She whisper's Asteriel's name, her eyes wide with horror. Asteriel feels a disappointing sting when she realizes Raven isn't shocked by the betrayal, just angry.

'_I'm a better actress than that. Of course she didn't suspect me. I know Robin had her scan me for any malicious intent. Unless she chose to ignore it?'_

Raven moves to her feet in a swift, well-practice movement. She looks like a dark angel, ready to defend her own honor. She can feel Rorek trying to push into her mid through their bond, trying to talk to her or locate her. She blocks him out. '_This is my fight now_.'

"Where is Jinx?" She demands. '_Azar, let Lorna be alright. I can't… I can't lose her. Not now. Not when I don't know if I still have my home. Don't let them have taken her to get to me. I already can't live with myself. Don't make this worse.'_

"In a different place." Slade's maliciousness rivals Raven's own demonic tone. His voice turns her blood to ice. '_How can one man- a mere mortal- scare me so much?_'

"What do you want with me?"

"Hm." Slade circles her predatorily. '_I didn't even feel this degraded when Malchior captured me!'_

She scans his aura, wanting to know just how deranged the criminal in front of her is. The aura confirms Raven's fears. It was too dark, too twisted. His soul was beyond repair.

"What do I want with you?" He echoes. "I want your powers, your magic. I want to be stronger, better, but I can't do that. Do you know why, Raven?" The sorceress remains quiet and still, fighting her instincts so as not to flinch when Slade hit her. "It's because you have a destiny to fulfill, and my boss will be very displeased if I do anything to inhibit that."

"Your boss? I didn't imagine you as a demon's lackey, Slade."

His hand wraps around her throat, immediately beginning to crush her windpipe. Raven claws at the hands, trying to loosen his grip. '_So this is where mocking unstable villains gets you in life.' _He loosens his grip allowing her to breathe, only to throw her into a wall.

She groans on impact. The knowledge that she hit the wall head first tells her that a concussion is a realistic possibility. Normally in battle, concussions aren't a big issue. Here? Now? When she has no medic, no chance of healing sleep? A concussion can get her killed.

"I am not a lackey," the demon's lackey growls. Raven chuckles darkly in response. _'If he's going to kill me, I might as well go out with a bang. Witty comments will work too.' _

"The only being that would _want_ a prophecy to come to pass is a demon. Therefore, you are working for something demonic. News flash, Slade- demons don't care about mortals. Whoever you signed a contract with isn't going to hold up their end of the bargain. Especially if that demon is Trigon. He's going to use you and throw you away. It's kind of like what you're doing to Asteriel."

Asteriel rushes forward, ready to attack, ready to defend her master. Slade grabs her elbow. "Did I give you orders to attack? No, I did not." He pushes her away from him then and advances on Raven. "Your sister will suffer for every moment of your cheek, Raven. Now, tell me how to drain magic."

Again, Raven disrespects Slade. Asteriel scowls in disgust at Raven's laughter. "You little witch! You'll show my master the respect he deserves." Raven spares Asteriel an annoyed glance. She looks at the apprentice like a cat would look a mouse, as though she's something to mess around with. Raven knows she can best Asteriel in a fight. Her question is how much pushing she can do before she causes Asteriel to lose control.

"Respect? Why would I respect this bastard?"

Raven's continuous taunts are met with another harsh kick. The sorceress scoffs, pushing her pain and exhaustion to the back of her mind. "Coward," she says with bitterness beginning to cloud her eyes. Her hand moves quickly, sending Asteriel flying through the air.

All the while, Slade just watches.

An explosion sounds in the distance, causing both hero and villain to turn and look at the heavy vault doors keeping them in the room. Slade snarls some uncomplimentary terms about Raven's friends in response to the explosion. He then looks at his whimpering, bloody and pained apprentice. "Detain her," he hisses.

The apprentice quickly, albeit clumsily, moves back to her feet.

"We accepted you."

Raven's words are met with silence.

"Robin loves you."

More silence.

"Why?"

Asteriel's eyes flash black. _'Guess I found her breaking point. Azar, I hope she isn't as powerful as she could be. She's in better shape than I am. I've got to find Lorna and get out of here.'_

Raven backs away from the out of control mage. The sprinklers turn on, soaking her cloak and leotard almost immediately. Asteriel forms a wave out of the pouring water. Raven gasps as the wave crashes down over her. The purple-haired girl gulps for air as her opponent attempts to drown her.

Her arms flail as gallon after gallon of water pounds down upon her. She opens her mouth to speak a counter-spell, but ends up with a mouth filled with water, Asteriel watches as her opponent runs out of air, and slowly, very slowly, begins to fall asleep.

The blonde girl shows no remorse.

* * *

_AN:_ Okay, guys, try not to kill me. I seriously debated the cliffhanger, until I decided any other ending for the chapter was just bad. Chapter Twenty-Two will be up tonight (I think), and then don't expect updates till Friday. Review if you'd like, I appreciate everyone that supports my story (I appreciate everyone that is a ghost reader too, but constructive criticism is nice).


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two: Destiny

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline and any original characters. Everything else belongs to DC Comics. **

* * *

Twenty-Two:

"Rorek calling Robin."

Thinking back a few weeks to when Cyborg forced Rorek to learn how to use the communicator, Rorek was adamantly against it. Now that Raven is in danger? Rorek will be forever thanking Cyborg for insisting on his learning.

"Robin in, what do you need, Rorek?"

"Asteriel is a traitor. She knocked Raven out and teleported. I'm assuming she took Raven to Slade in Steel City." Robin's shocked face stares up at him from the communicator. "I'm sorry, Rorek, but repeat that? And give me the full story this time?"

Rorek repeats the story, from the alarm going off to warn them about Mumbo, to Asteriel knocking Raven to the ground and disappearing with her. "Listen, Rorek, we're about to infiltrate Slade's lair. Can you do the teleporting thing that Raven does?"

It's obvious to Rorek that the team's leader is fighting to keep his composure. His girlfriend is a traitor, and his best friend is missing as a result. Rorek shakes his head, both in response to Robin's question and his thought process.

"No, it is Raven's powers from her father that allow her to shade shift, which would be the technical term for her teleportation ability. I can shift to my dragon form and should be able to cross to the East Coast in less than two hours."

"Do that then. We'll see you when you get here, the coordinates have been sent to your communicator. Wish us luck."

* * *

Pressure is applied to her chest. Two hands press down repeatedly. A mouth breathes into hers. Tears fall down someone's cheeks, landing on her still body.

"Jinx, she's gone, give it up!"

Starfire stares in horrified disbelief as she watches her friend try to save her best friend. Robin grips Starfire's hand tightly, for no reason other than the strength of her hand. Hers is the only one that Robin can crush without actually hurting. He can tighten his hold as much as he needs without breaking her fingers.

"She isn't dead, Beast Boy. You don't get it! She's half-demon. She's immortal. This shouldn't… this shouldn't be enough to kill her. She didn't deplete her magical core. I don't… I need Rorek. I need Malchior. I can't… I'm not strong enough to heal this, whatever this is."

"Did you just say that Raven is half-demon?"

Tears continue to fall down Jinx's bruised and bloody face. "It's not important right now, Cy! I have to save her. You don't get it. None of you do. None of you could possibly understand."

When the team infiltrated the headquarters, they were met by Slade. It took all of Terra, Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Robin's resources and abilities to get past him. They didn't even manage to capture him; just detain him long enough to start looking for Raven and Jinx. They followed the sound of pouring water, praying that it wasn't what they thought it was, to find Raven.

Only it was. Asteriel was gone, and Raven was laying half-dead on the floor. They'd somehow found Jinx almost immediately afterwards, Cyborg carrying Raven in his arms. Jinx's wail of disbelief upon seeing her sister's body was the most horrifying thing any member of the team had heard in a long while.

Jinx began trying CPR and every other manner of resuscitation that she knew. Nothing worked. Raven didn't even cough up water.

Moments later, when it seems all hope is gone, Rorek bursts through the door.

In the short amount of time the Titans have known him, Rorek has been a calm, level-headed and logical man. He's never raised his voice. He hasn't lost his temper. He's patient with everyone and everything, even Beast Boy's obsessive Mega Monkey 5 playing and Starfire's horrendous cooking. But now, Rorek stands in front of him like a demon fresh out of hell.

He flicks his hand, a gust of air shoving Jinx away from her sister. In a single fluid movement, he's kneeling next to the body. He pulls several vials from inside his tunic, presumably from inner pockets. He opens Raven's mouth and pours each vial in, one after another. In seconds, Raven is coughing. Rorek gently turns her on her side and pets her hair as her body purges the water.

He checks her breathing and her heart rate, listening carefully to find out if anything else is wrong. She falls back onto her back once the water is all gone, forcing breath out of her tired lungs. She looks up at Rorek with unwavering loyalty. She opens her mouth to say something and he shakes his head.

"You're forgiven, but next time, don't block me out."

She smiles, and promptly falls asleep.

* * *

"We have to track down Asteriel and Slade both. We can't let them get away with this," Terra says adamantly. Her teammates are in agreement, but no one knows where to go from here. Rorek sits next to Raven on the couch, holding her against his side gently. "You have to tell them, my Raven. It is time, and they need to know."

Raven doesn't bother to reply, she just stands up. "We have a bigger threat than Slade and Asteriel." In a dramatic movement, Raven removes her cloak from her body. Her pale gray skin is covered in glowing, red marks. "I know Jinx let slip that I am half-demon, and I know that this worries you. What you all have to understand is that I have my demon side under control. What you don't know, is my demonic parent."

"And that is?" Cyborg asks curiously. He's had many discussions with Raven and Jinx on the subject of the supernatural before, and is always interested to hear new sides of the story.

"Trigon, my father is Trigon the Terrible. He and his army of demons ravage my home that is a realm called Azarath. Most demons are involved in a prophecy, and I am no exception."

She takes a deep breath.

_"The gem was born of evils fire; the gem shall be his portal. He comes to claim, he comes to sire the end of all things mortal."_

The Titans stare at her. Raven smiles weakly and ducks her head, fighting to keep her composure. "And it means exactly what you think it does."

Starfire's eyes widen further, her mouth drops open and her hand flies up to cover it. "Friend Raven, you do not mean…"

"She means it," Rorek says quietly. "Raven's destiny is to die."

* * *

_AN: _We're heading for the End, folks, quite literally actually...


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three: Remember

_AN: _Let me just clear something up. I had a guest reviewer ask me how Raven couldn't tell Asteriel was a traitor if she read her mind, well; Raven never actually read her mind. She did not shift through Asteriel's memories. All she did was scan Asteriel's current aura and emotions for any sign of danger. She found none, and so said that Asteriel wasn't a danger. There is also mention of Raven being unsurprised about Asteriel's betrayal, and really, when would Raven ever be surprised by betrayal? That girl just expects people to turn their backs on her. Does that clear stuff up?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original characters and the storyline. Everything else belongs to DC Comics.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three:

"Stop, rewind and start from the very beginning," Robin orders. Raven swallows, "that's a really long story, Robin."

The Boy Wonder shrugs in response. "I think we all need to hear it."

Raven nods. "It may be easiest just to show you."

* * *

_"Mama, who was that?" A small child with purple hair asks, running up to a taller woman that is her older image. The woman stares into the distance, watching the retreating body of a man dressed in monk's robes. She shakes her head, clearing her thoughts. "No one of importance, Rachel."_

_ "Mama, I told you to call me Raven!" _

_ Arella smiles, hugging the young girl. "I know what you wish to be called, my child, but I also know who you are. Permit your mother her imperfections. Where is your sister at? Dinner is almost ready."_

_ "Lorna's playing with Rory and Mal. I tried to get her to come in for supper, Mama, but she wouldn't listen to me, and Rory was no help." _

_ "Well, why don't you go invite Rorek and Malchior into dinner as well? Maybe that way Lorna will come." Raven smiles widely and skips off back to her friends and sister, pleased to have a task to complete. Worry lines appear on Arella's face. "Oh, Azar, how am I supposed to save her? Either of them?" _

* * *

The Titans stare at her. "What was that?" Terra asks.

"That was the very beginning of my story. The man my mother was talking to was a monk of Azarath, come to tell Arella that I would eventually be taken away from her for the city's protection. They intended to train me in my magic, so that I would be unable of touching my demonic side."

"Rory and Mal?" Cyborg asks chuckling. Rorek rolls his large gray eyes in annoyance, and then thumps the back of Cyborg's head. "She was about four in that memory, Cyborg, with the maturity level of a ten year old. She called Malchior and I by nicknames because she did not wish to mispronounce our full names."

He smiles gently at his companion. "Continue, Raven."

* * *

_"You can't take her away from me!"_

_ Arella stands in front of her daughter, now several years older though the years have not aged her face. The only exception is additional worry lines on her forehead, and crinkles from smiling at her eyes. The girl behind her looks to be about ten now, but is obviously much more mature than that._

_ "Mother, step out of the way." Arella shakes her head, not budging from her spot. Rorek steps forward. He pulls Arella out of the way and allows Malchior to pull Raven into his side. "You will not be taking Raven from this room."_

_ The monk scowls in disbelief. "The girl is a menace, the antagonist in a dark prophecy. She must be trained."_

_ "Except you don't intend to train her, you wish to drain her magic! This goes against all of Azar's teachings. My brother and I are capable of teaching her control," Rorek says calmly. He has always been the better negotiator. Malchior prefers to just charge in swinging._

_ Malchior snarls, allowing a vicious growl to be released from his chest. "She is _not _the antagonist! She is the victim. How dare you suggest that she actually wishes to bring death to a planet? To a realm? Remove yourself from my sight, before I ingest you!" _

_ The monk quickly scampers away and Malchior looks down at the sorceress in his arms. "No one will take you from us."_

_ She whimpers, burying her head in his chest. Malchior glances at Rorek across the room. The mage crosses to them and wraps his arms around her from behind. The girl in their arms quickly calms. "Don't let them drain me."_

_ "Never," Malchior and Rorek vow reverently. _

* * *

"The next memory is quite… unbelievable. It takes place many years after the previous one, and you need to understand that tensions were beginning to run high on Azarath. My betrothal to Rorek had just been announced, and many were unhappy about it. It is the cause of the animosity you saw between Malchior and I in the very beginning. The aftermath of it was centuries of pain and loneliness for us both. Even Rorek could not ease my mind."

* * *

_"You filthy little witch! I have stood by you, protected you, taught you and _loved_ you. You repay me how? By promising to bond to my little brother?" _

_ Malchior backhands her, sending Raven flying back into the castle wall. The sorceress groans. "You have to listen to me, Mal! I didn't… it wasn't my choice. He's my best friend but he isn't- he isn't you."_

_ Tears well up in her eyes. Malchior turns away. "Am I supposed to believe that? I've seen him comfort you. I know what women are like. You are nothing to me anymore, nothing. That monk was right. You're just a means to an end, an antagonist to a story, the villain in a fairy tale." _

_ A teenaged Raven gasps. The hurt she feels is shown on her face. "How can you say that? How can you believe that of me? Do you not know me better than that?"_

_ "I thought I did. I thought I knew you. I see now, that I never knew you at all." _

_ He stalks toward her, like a cat hunting its prey. In a swift movement he holds her up to a wall, his hand wrapped around her neck. "You are worthless. Why not kill you now and save billions of lives?" _

_ "Please," she whimpers. The tears fall down her cheeks, landing on his hand. He doesn't even flinch. "You are nothing." _

_ The fear disappears. The pain fades. A burning, red hot anger replaces those emotions of betrayal. A wave of black magic sends Malchior flying away from her. The girl rubs her throat as she gulps in air. _

"_I'm nothing, am I?" She echoes. Her voice is cold. The warmth that previously enveloped the girl was gone completely. She summons a large book. The book is white with silver embellishments. Inside the book are all of their adventures, each and every one of them detailed with painstaking clarity. _

"_You were my teacher, my lover and my friend. You were my confidant, my advisor and my ally. Now you are my enemy, my adversary and a traitor. Now you are nothing."_

_Malchior stares at her in horror, the situation becoming unnervingly clear. He knows exactly what the little demoness is about to do. He knows what his punishment will be, and he bows his head. His acceptance is clear; he understands that he deserves every bit of it. _

"_Eldrion en lenthriell val solan eeris nor!"_

* * *

"I don't know how much that explains," the sorceress murmurs. Exhausted, she collapses on Rorek's lap, resting her face in the crook of his neck. He wraps his arms around her instinctively.

"It does explain quite a bit," Robin admits. "I'd suspected that you had some kind of darker ancestry. Your magic just seemed to be exactly that, dark."

"The children should not pay for the sins of their fathers," Terra whispers. Beast Boy smiles weakly at her. "So?" He asks. "How do we stop this? Y'know, we always have to defeat the big bad. Seems like this time that big bad is Trigon the Terrible."

When his teammates remain silent, beast Boy swallows. "I mean, we can defeat this guy, right? Send him back to whatever ring of Hell he came from? We have to beat him. We can't just hand Raven over and say screw the planet, there's no way for us to help. So, how do we stop this?"

Raven sighs in disbelief. The mage holding her hugs her tighter. Her body sags in resignation. His tightens in anticipation. _'Are you okay?' _His mind brushes against her own. _'No, I'm not, but I've got no choice. I have to put on the front that I am. Shall you tell them or shall I?' _He strokes her hair. _'I will.'_

"We don't."

* * *

_AN: _This is the beginning of the end my faithful readers.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four: Injury

**Warning: Chapter may be slightly more mature than others due to mild language.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original characters and the plotline. Everything else belongs to DC Comics. **

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four:

Some weeks later, Raven stands on the edge of the roof, looking out at the city she is destined to destroy. A small smile graces her lips. _'No matter how trying this time period has been, it has been the best of my life.' _She wraps her arms around her waist, clutching her body tightly. The red markings are all over her body, shining brightly, telling her that today is the day.

When she hears someone walk onto the roof behind her, she holds her cloak together so that no one can see the markings. Turning to face the door; she is unsurprised to see Robin. After all, he's often watched the sunrise with her before.

"How are you doing?" She asks him softly.

"How did I not see that she would betray me? How did you not see it?"

Raven smiles as gently as possible, moving a few steps closer to him. "Would you hate me if I told you that I did see it?" He stares at her wordlessly. Then he waves a hand, silently ordering her to keep talking. "I knew she was going to betray us, Robin, just like I knew from the very beginning that Terra had no control over her magic. I also knew that I had to let her betray us."

"Why do you say that?"

"We were too complacent, and you guys were far too reliant on my abilities. You needed to trust your own judgment, and now you can learn from your mistakes. I'm sorry to have done that to you, but it had to happen."

Robin nods. "I suppose I can understand that. Did you find out why Asteriel went to Slade?"

It's Raven's turn to give an affirmative nod. "She's his daughter. She, like him, was born without any superpowers. Slade used to be a chemist, and he liked to experiment on his daughter. The result was Asteriel's hydrokinetic abilities. She could have left him at any time, but she chose not to."

"Slade has a daughter? How the hell did that happen?"

Raven gives him an annoyed eye roll and a wry smile. "Well you see, Robin, when a man is a manipulative bastard and an innocent girl falls in love with him, a psychotic child is the result."

Robin does the unexpected by bursting out laughing. Raven closes the distance and wraps her arms around his waist. Robin, completely surprised by the action, instinctively hugs her back. "I'm sorry," she whispers. Her head lies on his chest and he rubs her back. "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I have _everything _to be sorry for." She pushes away from him, their moment rapidly disappearing. "Everything." She turns away, facing back the way she was originally. "I should've let Malchior kill me. Trigon wouldn't be able to use me then."

Robin stalks toward her, standing directly in front of her. "How dare you? How dare you say anything like that? Do you not realize that there are people that love you?" He rips his mask off his face and Raven looks up into pools of blackness. "Do you not get that we trust you? Or that we will do anything to protect you?"

He places his hands on his shoulders and shakes her. His eyes are pleading and Raven bites her lip. "I'm going to get you all killed."

"And we will gladly die for you! That's what family does for each other."

Raven shakes her hand. "Don't declare me your family, Robin. It's not a good idea."

* * *

A bright flash of light blinds the Titans. When they regain their abilities to see, Malchior stands before them. His white tunic is stained with dirt and blood. He's holding his stomach with a blood covered hand.

Raven's own hand flies to her mouth to stifle a gasp. She and Rorek watch Malchior fall to the ground and immediately rush to his side. "You're going to have to heal him, Raven," Rorek says as he examines him. "This is a cut made with an iron blade. That's why it isn't healing. He'll die if you can't save him."

"Get my herbs. This is going to take more power than I have ability."

Rorek runs from the room. Raven gently moves Malchior's hand away from the wound and replaces them with hers. A white aura shines from her palms, slowly casting poison out of the wound. A dragon's blood is normally golden, like the ichor of the gods, but his blood is currently black. That's how Raven knows there is still iron in it.

"Damn it," she whimpers as she continues to heal. The exhaustion is quickly overcoming her. Her teammates stand behind her in a semi-circle. "I need to borrow your energy." She looks up at them, never ceasing her healing.

Cyborg is the first to agree. The others quickly follow. With their energy in addition to her own, Malchior's blood slowly changes from murky brown to golden brown. She stops taking her teammate's energy to do the last bit of poison cleansing on her own.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

His blood is gold.

* * *

A newly healed, but still weak, Malchior walks in the park with the Titans: official and honorary. Every few minutes they stop walking. Anxiety tears at the sorceress' heart. Finally she stops walking.

"Why are you here?" She asks softly. Malchior's liquid onyx eyes meet hers and while hers are stubborn and indignant, his shine with pity. Tears well up in hers, spilling down her cheeks. The darker dragon slams a stasis spell down on her powers, seeing that she's about to lose control.

"Azarath has fallen. Arella led the survivors to an allied realm. Trigon has taken over." He pauses, looking at her with raised eyebrows. "Open your robe, Raven."

She gulps and takes a single step backwards. Her body resembles that of a cornered animal. She knows that Malchior just backed her into a corner. If she refuses to open her cloak, the other Titans will rally to Malchior's support. If she does open her cloak, they'll know what will occur at midnight that night.

Midnight would come in a few short hours.

* * *

_AN: _The End part one is next, and that should be up in a bit.


	26. Chapter Twenty-Five: Goodbyes

**Warning: Chapter may be slightly more mature than others for mild language and implied dark themes. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original characters and the storyline. Everything else belongs to DC Comics.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five:

Raven looks at Rorek pleadingly. He shakes his head in response, long white hair swinging in the breeze. "I'm on Malchior's side. What are you hiding?"

Raven looks to her team members and they all agree with Malchior. Jinx is the only one to stand at Raven's side, as she's the one who knows the exact date of Raven's birth.

"Tomorrow is my birthday," she whispers. She opens her cloak, allowing the others to see the glowing marks of Scath. Her friends gasps of horror told her all she needed to know. In a single fluid motion, black magic encircled the entire group and teleported them all back to Titan's Tower.

"We won't let you go," Robin says. Jinx smiles weakly, her pink hair turning dark purple to match her sister's. "We have no choice, Robin. Raven has to go tonight. She has to recite the prophecy. She has to become the portal. She has to _die_."

The Azarathians all stand stoic as Starfire shouts in disbelief. The Tamaranean's body is racked with loud, angry sobs. Terra hugs her from the side, whispering to her in what Raven hopes is soothing tones. Beast Boy looks at the sorceress, desperation clear in his eyes. "We can't lose you, Rae. Don't you get that?"

"You're going to lose me no matter what. Tonight, before I go, I am going to give all of you some of my magic. That should be enough to protect you from Trigon. It's going to be your job to take him out. You'll need Malchior, Lorna and Rorek. They're the only ones that know how to fight a demon. There are a few other superheroes that won't be affected by Trigon coming to this planet. Argent, Kole and Herald need to be contacted. They can help you as well. Of them, only Kole will need some of my protection."

Robin frowns. "Why can't we just lock you up? Wouldn't that keep Trigon from coming?"

Malchior growls. "Stupid boy, you cannot simply stop a prophecy. This is her destiny, her birthright. It doesn't matter if we like it. She will become the portal one way or another."

Seconds later, Starfire isn't the only one to succumb the tears.

* * *

It is an hour to midnight. Herald, Kole and Argent have joined the others. Raven stands between Malchior and Rorek, hugging Jinx tightly. "Everything I do, I do for you, Lorna," Raven tells her softly. The slighter girl cries silently into Raven's leotard.

"Is there any hope?" She asks in response, stifling her tears long enough to speak to her sister. "Not enough. I will not uplift your heart with false hope, only to have them be crushed. You still have your spirit, your dignity, you can still win."

"How can I go on without you by my side?"

"I will never leave your side. I will always be with you." She pulls away. "Cyborg?" Raven calls out. The half-robot, half-man immediately moves to her side. "I give you my blessing. Make her happy."

Cyborg frowns. _'How am I supposed to make her happy when she's about to lose the only person that means more to her than I do?' _Raven gives him a knowing look. Cyborg averts his gaze. She looks around at everyone in the room.

"Be safe," she orders. Then she is gone.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Raven, the others decided earlier that day to follow her. Even if they could do nothing to help, they need to be there. They have to see it happen, have to know it is true. In their hearts, their deepest hope is that this is some sick joke. They all pray that this is one bad nightmare. Each and every one of them wants to wake up in the morning and have their fears involve reprimanding Cyborg and Beast Boy for another tofu v. real meat fight. But they all know that these are foolish hopes.

The others are shocked to see where Raven's destination is. The old town library, but not just the library. No, Raven must take every step in that bibliophilic heaven down to the basement. That basement is the closest spot to Hell on Earth. For Raven it truly is Hell on Earth.

She is unsurprised to see Slade and Asteriel standing at the base of the hand. The Titans however had no idea about Slade and Asteriel working for Raven's father.

The sorceress tilts her head. She waves her hand, silently casting a barrier between the two villains and her friends. She is on the side of the barrier with the villains. "What did he promise you? To ensure that I open the portal?"

"It's none of your business you rotten bitch!" Asteriel snarls at her. The hydrokinetic mortal lunges forward, attempting to harm Raven before she becomes the portal. Raven simply side steps her, allowing Asteriel to dive face first into the floor. Slade seems almost amused by this.

"He promised me magic, magic the likes of which you have never seen."

Raven laughs. The laugh is one that causes her friends and family to cringe. It is something they have never heard before. The laughter has a tone to it. That tone screams demonic tendencies. They do not realize just how demonic their friend can be.

"He won't keep his end, Slade. He's going to kill you. All of your work will be for naught." Raven looks at Asteriel in disgust. "Actually, he won't kill your daughter. He's going to do to her what he did to Arella."

Slade simply stares. "Do you really think I care? Trigon will hold up his end of our bargain, as I have held up mine. I will ensure that you become the portal."

"No, you won't. I do so of my own free will. That makes your contract null and void." She smirks. "In short, Slade? You're screwed."

She casts a spell to throw the two criminals into the corner, conjuring a jail cell to keep them out of her way. Her walk up to the stone hand commences. She's tuned out the sound of her family losing control.

Her movements seem rehearsed as she moves into a lotus position. Her cape is swept behind her. Her appearance is aristocratic. Her voice is not her own.

_"The gem was born of evil's fire; the gem shall be his portal._

_ He comes to claim; he comes to sire the end of all things mortal."_

Runes swirl around her. A flash of light occurs. A red aura swiftly coats the planet. It turns all land to rock, all people to stone and all water to lava. The planet will no longer support all human life. But that is not what the sorceress' family cares about.

No, they care about the fact that Raven is gone. There is a resurrected demon in her place.

_"The Earth is MINE!" _

* * *

_AN: _This is it. How do people feel about me having Kole, Herald and Argent in the finale as well as Malchior, Rorek and Jinx. I can tell you that Kole, Herald and Argent are going to have major parts in the sequel- yes, I will be doing a sequel. It will follow Raven, Malchior, Rorek and Jinx. It will be entitled "Hero of War". Review if you have the time. Hitting favorite and/or follow works too!


	27. Chapter Twenty-Six: Purity

_To the guest reviewer RobRae4Ever: I looked at the order of the episodes, and you're right. Starfire should've known that Trigon would be defeated because Raven is alive in the future. But, if you look at the episode, Jump City is basically a wasteland. Maybe it didn't occur to her that Trigon was defeated as she was used to seeing Jump City as someplace like San Francisco? You're right though, that is a major plot hole._

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original characters and the storyline. Everything else belongs to DC Comics. **

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six:

"In this world, there are nine rings of hell. One who wishes to return to the world of the living, must be physically, mentally and emotionally strong enough to journey through all nine. They must face every sin they have ever committed. Only when they are truly pure can they be reborn."

Raven swallows, looking at Azar and Raza. "And what ring am I in now?"

"You are in the first ring; Limbo. You must pass through here. From Limbo you will move through Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Anger, Heresy, Violence, Fraud and Treachery. If you can get through Treachery, you will be reborn. You will no longer have to contend with your father's side. You will be free to attempt to destroy him and take back both of your worlds."

Raza's words fill her with a sense of hope. "Then leave me so I can start. I don't really have a choice."

* * *

Raven has read Dante's Inferno. She knows that Dante's visions of Hell are horribly accurate. The first thing she comes to in a field of mist is a white gate. A man guards it. Raven identifies the man to be Homer, author of _the Odyssey_ and _the Iliad_.

"Will you be humble?" He asks in a grave tone. Raven tilts her head and responds with a silent nod. A moment passes. A light flashes. The gate opens and Raven steps through.

Her travel takes her to a second gate. This one is manned by Socrates, the Greek philosopher thought to be the founder of Western ideology. He is slightly less serious than Homer, but Raven doesn't know how to take that. Isn't this supposed to be a solemn venture?

"Will you be kind?"

Raven stiffens. _Will I be? Can I be?_

"I will try."

The moment passes. The light flashes. The gate opens and Raven steps through.

She is met by Pythagoras, the creator of the Pythagorean theory, at the third gate. This man analyzes her critically. Raven wonders if he is fitting her journey into the matrix.

"Will you be patient?"

"In all my ventures."

The moment passes. The light flashes. The gate opens and Raven steps through.

Aristotle, the Greek philosopher and scientist, stands before her. Is he also analyzing her? Or is he simply gauging her ability to succeed in this endeavor?

"I have watched your path. I ask you a question I already know the answer to, Rachel from the House of Nix. Will you be diligent?"

"I will never give up."

"Very well."

The moment passes. The light flashes. The gate opens and Raven steps through.

Cicero, the great Roman politician and orator, is the next challenge in her journey.

"I have been informed that I am not allowed to give you an inspirational speech. Instead I ask you a single question. Will you be liberal?"

"Have I not already?"

Cicero's ghostly figure smiles.

The moment passes. The light flashes. The gate opens and Raven steps through.

Raven sees a man she endeavors to resemble: the Greek physician Hippocrates.

"I admire you," she says honestly. He tilts his head in acceptance of the compliment.

"Will you be abstinent?"

"I will try."

The moment passes. The light flashes. The gate opens and Raven steps through.

"Seven virtues, seven sins," Raven murmurs as she sees Julius Caesar, "this must be the last gate."

"Will you be chaste?"

Raven simply nods in response. Her ability to be both chaste and abstinent will depend on Malchior's ability to keep his hands off her, but it's the thought that counts…right?

The moment passes. The light flashes. The gate opens.

Raven is now in the second ring of Hell: Lust.

* * *

The remaining Titans and their friends stand on the roof of an old building. They are Kole, Argent, Malchior, Beast Boy, Jinx, Herald, Cyborg, Starfire, Rorek and Robin- making them ten in number. A single thought runs through all of their minds. _Will ten of us be enough?_

"The first thing we need to figure out is if Herald can create a pocket dimension to banish Trigon into," Argent says. The gothic heroine has a basic understanding of magic, taught to her by Herald who happened to be her romantic counterpart.

Herald, however, disagrees with his girlfriend. "It won't work. I don't know why Raven asked for the three of us to join the seven of you, but it wasn't for my horn."

Robin bites his lip, trying to figure out the mystery Raven left them.

"What is Raven's connection to you three?" Malchior asks. Rorek's eyes widen in realization. "You don't think…?"

Jinx also seems to understand. "There's no way, she couldn't have."

"Maybe she did. Herald, was there ever a point where Raven saved your life? Argent? Kole? Robin? Starfire? Beast Boy? Cyborg?"

"Friend Raven has saved all of us," Starfire says. Her eyes dart around, looking at the demolished world. "Even when she gave up on everything else, Raven saved us. Why? How?"

"When a sorceress, half-demon or not, saves a person's life through healing, she leaves behind a bit of magical essence. Seven is an incredibly strong magical number," Rorek answers slowly. "There are seven of you. There is a… distinct possibility that Raven left each of you a part of her magic. Together, you should be able to cast the same spells she could cast, or heal the same maladies that she could heal. That in addition to the magic of Jinx, Malchior and I, well, we may be able to banish Trigon once and for all."

"Or, you could bring Raven back."

The heroes all stare.

"What, exactly, are you on about?"

* * *

_AN:_ And now we get to see what the purpose of Kole, Argent and Herald are. Anyone else enjoy the Argent/Herald pairing? That just makes sense to me. Anyway, I think I said last chapter that those three will play a major role in the sequel. Who else thinks we should've heard more about Raven being in what is either the Underworld or Hell after she becomes the portal? Now you get to, and now you see why the plot alteration means a bunch of extra chapters...


	28. Chapter Twenty-Seven: Rescue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original characters and the storyline. Everything else belongs to DC Comics. **

_Previously on Heroes of War: _

_ "You must pass through all nine rings of Hell to return to Earth as a pure being."_

_ "Seven virtues, seven sins…this must be the last gate." _

_ "Seven is an extremely magical number."_

_ "Or you could bring her back." _

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven:

"You piece of shit! You fricking bastard!" Cyborg quickly grabs Jinx's arms, holding her back. Slade would not be in one piece once Jinx is through with him. And if there is any chance of bringing Raven back… Cyborg has to allow him to speak.

"Go on," Robin orders gruffly, trying to ignore the white-haired girl behind his archnemesis. (Though, he could consider Asteriel his archenemy at this point.)

"Raven can be brought back, though she may not be the same."

* * *

Ghosts of Malchior, Robin and Rorek circle her. They taunt her and caress her. They manipulate her into believing they love her, and then they crush her hopes.

Slowly, Raven pushes the images of Robin and Rorek away. They dissipate, allowing her some form of peace. Malchior, always her biggest point of contention, remains. The dragon mage wraps his arms around her.

Stricken, and extremely confused, Raven pushes away from him. She shakes her head adamantly before uttering her next words, "I promised to be virtuous."

"And they expect you to rescind your promise. We expect you to fail. The only way to leave here is to tell me no, and you aren't strong enough to defy me."

Raven raises her head. She meets Malchior's gaze. "Oh? Really?"

"Really."

"You aren't real. My Malchior would never ask me to betray an oath. You are not real. You do not exist. I am telling you _no_."

* * *

"Only one of you may come."

"No deal!" Beast Boy is outraged- as are his teammates. "We all care about Raven. We all go after her." This may be the changeling's first and only act of defiance toward Slade, but somehow everyone in the conversation gains a new respect for him- including Slade and Asteriel.

"As… inspiring as your desire to save your friend is," Asteriel begins, "really, only one of you can come. There are certain things that must happen for this to work. Whoever you choose will become an embassy. They will literally walk through the flames of Hell to retrieve Raven. Only one of you may come, and they may not survive."

Herald scowls at her. The distaste is mutual however as Asteriel's upper lip is curled in disdain. "And your apprentice?" The darker hero asks. "Do you expect us to work with her?"

"No. I expect you to refrain from demolishing her." Slade tilts his head, pondering the conversation. He knows the obvious choice, but the clear choice isn't as clear to the Titans as it is to him. Then again, Slade's analytical mind allows him to see things that most others would fail to see.

Robin steps forward at the same time as Malchior. The two men glare at each other. "Please," Robin speaks directly to him, "you can take my share of Raven's magic. I have a feeling Hell would reject it anyway. I need to do this."

Malchior slowly looks Robin over. The corner of his mouth uplifts. "You will bring her back to us."

"Would it not make more sense to send Friend Malchior to Raven? Would he not be of more help to her?" Starfire asks. Malchior shakes his head lightly, moving to stand next to Rorek. The brothers exchange glances. "No. Raven needs Robin. Send him."

* * *

_It is in this moment that we skip Raven's journey through the ring that is Gluttony. Take the time to acknowledge that the sin of Gluttony means to over-indulge in food, drink or wealth. It is difficult to believe that Raven is truly gluttonous in any manner. As such, we do not know how Raven committed Gluttony. We will instead move on to the fourth ring of Hell: Greed. _

* * *

The purple-haired girl stands in the middle of the Library of Alexandria. Around her are refugees from the battle that rages on in the world outside the library. Most of the people in the cavernous room are small children. All have tear tracks on dirty faces.

Raven swallows, looking around. All she wants to do is read. She wants to read every single thing in that library because she knows that it will all be lost after the impending fire. It is obvious, however, what she must do.

She has two options. She can save the knowledge, or she can save the people. Is she so desperate for knowledge that she would condemn the people?

Yes. She is.

* * *

_AN: _So... it's been eleven days and you have no idea how sorry I am! I looked back at Chapter Twenty-Six and I realize the ending was a cliffhanger. This is also a cliffhanger but tomorrow is Friday... so have hope? Basically, I had to usher for a school play (which meant I was at school from 7:30 in the morning to 10:30 at night last Thursday and Friday) as well as having an Academic Challenge meet on Saturday. That's all in addition to school work and Girl Scouts.


	29. Chapter Twenty-Eight: Rings

_**Warning: Chapter contains violent content. **_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original characters and the storyline. Everything else belongs to DC Comics.**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Raven begins to sweat. She has to make a decision. She'll have to move quickly if she wants to save both the kids and the library, but can she save both?

The answer is daunting. She knows that she can't. Her eyes close. _'I have to save the kids, but how can I allow all of this knowledge to disappear? How can I allow these texts to burn?'_

"You can't."

Raven recognizes the emotion speaking to her immediately. She rarely sees the alter ego that clothes herself in a golden robe. The emotion is Greed, and she will do anything and everything to sabotage Raven.

"You can't let the library burn. It's not just any library. It's the Library of Alexandria! One of the Seven Wonders of the World! Do you really think you can walk away from here just to save some worthless kids?"

Raven's eyes narrow. "You're trying to dissuade me. You're trying to keep me from doing the right thing."

"But what is the right thing, Raven? Is it just to allow this library, all of this knowledge, to burn? Do you realize what you are denying the future generations?"

"History says the library burns."

"Maybe history is wrong."

Raven bites her lip, looking around. She has two options: save the kids or save the scrolls. There is only time to do one, and if she doesn't pick soon, there won't be time to do either. She knows what ring of Hell this is. It is Greed, the fourth ring.

She is greedy for knowledge. She always wants to know more. She always wants to understand something new. But can she put her need for knowledge above the children? Children who, as she looks around at them, have dirty, tear-streaked faces. Their fear radiates from them.

She may not be the best person, but how can she be _this_ cruel?

Her decision is made. Sometime later, and for the rest of the Earth's existence, scholars began to mourn the Library of Alexandria.

* * *

A demon. The fifth ring of Hell is manned by the freaking demon of Anger. _'How in the name of Azar am I supposed to do this?!'_

Raven shoots into the air. Maybe the demon can't fly. Maybe the air can be her way of beating the extremely attractive bastard. Why were demons either extremely attractive, or completely repulsive? And why were physical features what Raven noticed at this moment?

The demon begins to taunt her. _'I can handle the taunts,' _Raven muses. _'But how can I avoid getting angry? I can't fight fire with fire- not when the other fire is a high-level demon.'_

"Azarath Metrion Zin-"

A ball of white flame hitting her in the chest knocks her out of the air and sends her crashing to the rocky ground. She lets out pain-filled moan. _'So… that didn't work.'_

"They don't love you. They barely even tolerate you. Did you honestly believe that they cared about you? That they accepted you?"

_'Sticks and stones may break my bones but…' _

"Words will _never_ hurt me."

A wave of black magic slams into the demon, sending him flying backward. Unfortunately, all the magic serves to do is further exhaust Raven. The demon isn't even injured.

"You are nothing. Your friends know that. You know that. Why won't you accept it?"

All of a sudden, the demon is in her face. "Do you know who I am? I am Amadeus. I am the demon of wrath. You? You are the child of the demon king. You are a devil's spawn who does not even know her name."

Raven swallows her anger. _'If he's the demon of wrath, and this is the fifth ring of Hell, then I have to defeat him. What better way is there to defeat anger than by remaining peaceful? So, to beat him, I just have to remain calm.' _

"My name is Rachel."

Amadeus' eyes widen. His expectations were for the girl to blow her top. He's felt her lose her temper before, specifically the times where she drove Dr. Light insane and trapped her mentor in a book for a couple of centuries. He knows that it should've been much easier to make her lose.

He finds solace in the knowledge that Heresy, Violence, *Envy and Treachery should be much harder to defeat.

* * *

Raven finds herself standing before a woman clothed in black cloak. She looks much like one of Raven's more commonly accepted emotions- Depression.

"I am Heresy." Her voice sounds like a Basilisk speaking. Her tone makes Raven cringe. _'I have never feared so much in so little time.'_

"Then you should know I am not a Heretic, and I have nothing to fear from you."

Heresy's face suddenly twists into something demonic. Raven is reminded of the way Medusa's features are commonly portrayed. All Heresy is missing is the snake hair, but she still thinks that Heresy would pass as a Gorgon.

_"YOU _ARE _A HERETIC! YOU HAVE BETRAYED YOUR ORIGINS. YOU TURNED YOUR BACK ON YOUR TEACHINGS. YOU _ARE_ A HERETIC!" _

Raven can feel Heresy's frustration. She knows that passing through this circle will not be as easy as passing through the previous five. She will have to convince the demon before her that she did not betray her teachings. She'll have to convince the demon that she is not a Heretic.

"You're wrong. I've never betrayed Azar."

"You allowed Trigon to rise."

"I had no choice! It was my destiny. I would have gone against Azar had I tried to change it. We are taught to accept our destinies, to accept ourselves. How could I go against my teachings by accepting one of our most potent beliefs?"

"You destroyed the world!"

"Again, it was my destiny, and I am trying to fix that!"

"You have disconnected yourself from your magic."

"In doing so I left Earth with saviors!"

"You've betrayed your lovers." Desperation pours into Heresy's words. Raven smiles knowingly. This is the demon's last ditch attempt to prevent Raven's progress.

"I was confused. I never betrayed them. I hurt them, yes, and I repent for that every day."

Heresy's features shift back to those of a beautiful woman. A woman whose eyes are filled with pain, whose body stance is stunted by the weight resting on her shoulders.

"There are very few that can convince me otherwise when I decide on their fates. I know what you have done Rachel of the House of Nix, and I do not mean the more recent events. You have committed great sins- sins worthy of passing through all nine rings of Hell. I believe those sins will come back to haunt you if you survive. I believe that you will be greatly affected by your foray into the Underworld, but I also know what you can be capable of. I have seen your future, Rachel of the House of Nix. Lachesis has spoken to me, Rachel, and you can do great things. Your future is for you to decide."

Heresy bows her head.

"Good luck."

* * *

Gun shots. Sword clashes. Trampling Horses. Pain-filled screams. Sorrowful moans. Shouts of anguish and anger. The sounds of a battle. The sounds of death. The sounds of _violence_.

Raven looks around. She almost immediately recognizes the battle. It is Antietam- the bloodiest day in American history.

A hand sits on her shoulder. It is not the reassuring hand of her brother Cyborg. It is not the confident hand of her leader and confidant Robin. Nor is it the comforting hand of her sister Lorna. It is not even the loving hand of her beloved Malchior.

No, it is a pressure filled hand. The hand makes her feel like the Atlas- the Titan who held up the world in Greek Mythology. Raven glances up and sees the face of Violence staring down at her.

"You have been surrounded by violence your whole life. You no longer know what the difference between self-defense and provoked attacks is. You are paranoid. You have fought to the death more times than it was called for."

Raven shakes her head adamantly. "I have only killed when the situation calls for it," she whispers. All the while she is desperately trying to believe that it is true.

"And what of the time you locked your teacher in a book? It was unnecessary violence."

"He tried to kill me first!'

"To save you."

Raven bows her head in resignation.

"I regret nothing."

She ducks as a bullet shell goes straight over her head. She whirls around to see what it ended up hitting. A Union Soldier dressed in blue, hits the ground. Raven runs to him, hoping to heal him. Maybe she is really at the battle. Maybe she can save the man whose death she caused.

Her hands hover across the open wound, but she can see his soul leaving his body. "I'm sorry."

It seems like hours go by where Raven is forced to watch the battle that is Antietam. She watches men fall on both sides. She flinches at every gunshot, and cringes every time two swords clash together. The most horrifying moment is the trampling of a Confederate Soldier by a Union horse.

When the Confederate Army retreats and the Union Soldiers celebrate, Violence turns to Raven. "Do you see what I cause? Do you understand my calling?"

Silent tears fall from Raven's eyes. As a Healer, to watch so many people die and be powerless to stop it… Raven knows she may never recover from this event.

"Yes."

Violence appraises the crying half-demon. "Most demons would not bat an eye if I asked them to watch Antietam. You, I forced, and you stand before me with tears on your face. Your body stance screams denial. Are you that affected by this event?"

"It's the bloodiest day in American history," she murmurs. "I don't handle blood well."

He tilts his head.

"You may pass."

* * *

Raven is relieved to see the familiar sight that is the Titan's Tower. She is surrounded by her friends, the other Titans. Malchior, Rorek and Lorna are nowhere to be seen however, Raven does see Cyborg, Beast Boy, Starfire, Robin and Terra. That is good enough for her.

"Is it over? Has Trigon won? You have no idea how relieved I am to see you."

Robin stands up at the table in the kitchen. "Raven, we have something to tell you."

Terra joins him with a smug look on her face. "The Titans are replacing you."

Raven stares.

Starfire hugs Robin from behind. With a blinding smile on her face, she kisses his cheek. Raven feels a sting of envy at the motion.

"We just don't think you fit in any more, Rae," Cyborg says. At least the half-robot attempts to be gentle while ruining her life.

"I didn't fit in to begin with."

"Brilliant," Beast Boy grins. "Then you understand!"

"No, I don't understand! I've been here from the beginning. You trust me. You love me. Why should it matter if I've never fit in? You're _green_, Beast Boy! How do you fit in more than me? Starfire is an alien that couldn't cook if her life depended on it! How can you replace me?"

"It's quite simple," Terra says. "I'm just better than you."

Jealousy flares. Raven scowls. ""You are _not_ better than me. We are equal! The Titans took you in! Rorek and I taught you to control your emotions. You wouldn't even be on the team if it weren't for us."

"Now, now, Raven, reign in your jealousy. It's very unbecoming."

"I am _not _jealous!" The wall made of glass that faces out of Jump City explodes, suddenly making the Tower very, very cold. "I've no reason to be jealous. My family loves me…"

She shakes her head. "This is all an illusion. This is a lie. It's just another obstacle in my path."

"Maybe," a new arrival says. He is clad in green and Raven automatically knows that he represents Envy. "But the illusion has certainly planted doubts, hasn't it? I really shouldn't pass you. You lost your temper. On the other hand, I want to see you attempt to beat Treachery. He is one of the most dangerous demons after all."

He inclines his head to her and waves his hand. The illusion disappears. "In a few moments, you will be in Treachery. Treachery is the ninth ring of Hell. I won't wish you luck, but you'd better pray that you can find it in other places. You'll need it."

* * *

_AN: _ALERT! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! There are only two-three chapters left. My hope is to have the story finish at 50K (Excluding author's notes, disclaimers etc.). This story is almost over. I will probably take a couple of weeks as a break before I start posting the sequel which will be Hero of War (inspired by the song: Hero of War by Rise Against). Until Chapter Twenty-Nine, my friends.

*I used Dante Alighieri's nine rings of Hell for this fanfiction, but I replaced Fraud with Envy. According to _A Divine Comedy_, Fraud is the eighth ring of Hell. I used Envy instead.


	30. Chapter Twenty-Nine: Robin

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline and the original character. Everything else belongs to DC Comics. Much of this chapter comes directly from the episodes the End Part II & III**

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Nine:

_"You betrayed me. You obviously never loved me. How could you do this to me?" _Malchior's book lies in front of her. She stares down at it. Why is she hearing voices from it now?

_"You betrayed me. You broke our engagement. You chose Malchior. How could you do this to me?"_ Rorek's signet ring is heavy on her finger. She glances down at it. Why is she hearing voices from it? It's never had a mind before.

_"You betrayed us. You allowed Trigon to rise. How could you do this to us?"_ Apparitions of the other Titans surround her. Each one whispers to her about her treacherous ways. Each one tells her of a different time when she betrayed the team. Each one tells her a different reason that she should not be purified.

She sinks to her knees and clutches her head. Tears run down her cheeks. "I'm not a traitor. I'm not a traitor. I'm not a traitor."

* * *

"Frankly, I don't know why you're bothering. The odds are she doesn't even have her powers anymore." Robin shoots Slade a disgusted glance. "It doesn't matter if she has her powers or not. We love her anyway."

"Do you? Or do you just want her back to replace my daughter?"

Robin shoves Slade up against the wall. One of his arms presses into Slade's neck. The other has its elbow driven into his abdomen. "Let's get one thing straight, Slade. I don't give a damn about your daughter. She's a worthless traitor. She's a villain. She's my enemy. She doesn't _deserve_ to be replaced with someone as good as Raven."

"Good? Do you not know what that girl has done? And I don't mean trapping Malchior in the book, or driving Dr. Light insane. I mean the other things."

"I don't need to know what she's done in the past. I just need to know how she can make things better for her future."

* * *

Jinx cries out as Kole and Herald tumble to the ground. It's obvious that they're out for the count. They're the third and fourth Titans to fall at the hands of Trigon and his minions. Terra and Argent fell shortly before Kole and Herald. Leaving Jinx, Rorek, Malchior, Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy to fight Trigon.

"Maybe we should channel Rae," Cyborg suggests weakly. Their morale is severely dampened by the loss of four of their number. They're not even sure where Terra landed. They don't even know if she's alive. They don't know if any of the others will survive this.

"Hang on. Malchior, Rorek, how are you doing with those iron blade injuries?" Jinx demands. The brothers hesitate. They know how bad they are, but none of those present are healers.

Jinx shakes her head. "You two are benched. Don't even fight me on this. I will shackle you to the library if I have to. You're of no use to us injured, and we have no way to heal you. Raven would kill me if I let you kill yourselves."

Rorek and Malchior still are hesitant. How can they leave the others to a dangerous fate?

"Look, I want you to protect Herald, Argent and Kole. One of you should look for Terra. Our friends are injured. Take care of them, but stay out of the fight with my father."

"We'll do it," Rorek says softly.

They immediately move to the injured Titans. Beast Boy looks around at his remaining comrades. "And then there were four."

* * *

Raven can feel herself shrinking. She can feel herself losing faith in her ability to win. She doesn't want to show how badly the accusations hurt, but how can she not?

_"You're treacherous. You're traitorous. You're demonic. We never should've trusted you. We should've turned you away from the very beginning."_

Robin's words hurt the most, but the echoes from the others also sting.

_"Worthless."_

_ "Dangerous."_

_ "Traitor."_

_ "Witch."_

_ "Liar."_

_ "Demon."_

_ "Daddy's girl."_

The last one may have hurt the most of the echo insults.

She shakes her head, determined to shake off the pain she feels. "They don't hurt me. They don't affect me. They're unimportant. _They're the liars. _I never lied to them. I just omitted the truth. I didn't betray them. They knew what they were getting themselves into. I didn't hurt them purposefully."

_"But you still hurt us. Especially me."_

Raven stands, backing off. "I didn't hurt Lorna. I saved her. I protected her."

_"Do you think killing Kai didn't affect me? Do you think destroying my beloved didn't make me bitter? Didn't count as a betrayal?"_

"He was going to hurt you! I was protecting you!" Raven is pulled into the memory, or flashback. She is forced to witness that unfortunate evening once again.

_Lorna, Kai, Malchior and Raven stand in the entry hall of Nix Manor. Kai lays a possessive and controlling hand on Lorna's wrist. Malchior has a protective arm wrapped around Raven. _

_ Lorna glares at Malchior. Malchior glares at Kai. Kai glares at Raven. Raven glares at Lorna. "Are you stupid?" The sorceress demands. "He's a demon."_

_ "We're half-demon, Rachel. Why should his parentage matter?" _

_ "It's not his parentage that matters! It's what he's done."_

_ "Like you're one to talk, witch," Kai growls. "Watch your insults, demon boy. That's _my _witch you're trying to insult," Malchior snarls back. _

_ "He's going to hurt you, Lorna. I'm not going to let him." _

_ Lorna scowls. "It isn't up to you to dictate my future anymore, Rachel. I don't belong to you. You aren't in charge of me." _

_ "I _am _in charge of you! Listen to me, _please_, he isn't good for you. He's going to try to kill you. He's going to hurt you. He's going to _ruin _you. He'll break your heart. You have to believe me."_

_ "I don't know what to believe anymore." _

But Lorna chose to believe Kai. It took several years for Lorna to realize Kai was abusing her. She didn't know he was intent on killing her slowly. She loved him, and chose to overlook it. Raven, however, did not.

_"You killed him!" _

_ Raven is silent. She allows Lorna to throw everything she has at her. She is hit with curses, jinxes, enchantments. The entire above are mixed in with physical objects. By the time Lorna is done, Raven has more than her fair share of cuts and bruises._

_ "He was going to kill you, Lorna. I'm sorry, but I did what I had to do."_

_ "Traitor," Lorna whimpers, "you're a traitor. I hate you. You aren't my sister anymore. I hate you."_

Raven swallows. "But Lorna forgave me. She didn't mean what she said."

_"Of course she meant what she said. Who tells their sister that they hate them and doesn't mean it?"_

Raven allows the tears to fall again. "No. I don't believe it. I'm not a traitor. I'm not a traitor. I'm not a traitor."

* * *

"This is where we part ways," Slade says. They stand at a fork in the path. One leads to steel doors, the other leads deeper. Robin automatically knows which one he is to take. "Your road is that way. I wish you luck, but only because I'd like to take the Titans on when they're actually a threat."

Slade turns and runs toward his destination. Robin starts walking a lot faster toward his.

_I'm going to find you, Raven, and I'm going to bring you home. I'm coming. I promise._

* * *

Starfire cries out as Jinx falls to the fire sprites. There are only three Titans left. It is now that Trigon decides to split them into their good sides and their bad sides. Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg have no idea how to fight themselves.

"Man, I never knew I was so tough!" Beast Boy groans as he hits his head on a particularly difficult landing. "You aren't. I could kick your but any day of the…"

Starfire stands up, a determined glint in her eye. "If we cannot defeat ourselves. Maybe we can defeat each other."

Cyborg nods. "Titans, switch!"

* * *

"Raven!" Robin calls out. He can see her purple robes, but he doesn't recognize the girl in them. Upon hearing her name, the childlike sorceress takes off running. Robin, though physically exhausted, follows her. "Raven, please, stop running! I'm not going to hurt you."

A long and hard chase leads Robin to a crevice in a dark red wall. He flinches when he touches the wall to try and get Raven out. Pulling his hand away, it is covered in red liquid. "I hope that isn't what I think it is."

He kneels down and peers inside the crevice. Intelligent, but worried, purple eyes stare back at him. "Raven, I'm here to help."

She shakes her head. "Who, who are you?"

* * *

Defeating each other turns out much easier than defeating themselves. Trigon doesn't appear to notice that their evil halves are gone, even though he is already aware of their plans to distract him. He was already aware that Robin went after Raven, and he crushed their hopes by telling them what was left of the previously powerful sorceress.

"Give up on her," he had said. "She's pointless at this time. She has no more powers. I took them back when I ascended. Raven is nothing but a broken little girl now. If she's even survived Hell."

The three remaining Titans stand in a comforting huddle. "What are we supposed to do now?" Beast Boy asks softly. He can feel his hope dissipating. They'd thought Robin would be back by now, that Raven would be back by now to help. They'd never imagined that it would take Robin what felt like days to bring her back.

"Do we still have the ring of Azar that Rorek gave us just before he went to protect the others?"

"No, Cyborg, that is broken. Where is the villain Asteriel?"

Suddenly the trio breaks apart, they'd completely forgotten about Robin's ex. "Well, that's another problem we didn't need," Cyborg mutters. "I guess we just have to pray Robin and Raven get back soon."

* * *

"I'm Robin."

"I'm lost," she says quietly. Her voice is small, as is her body, and her ability to wield her powers.

"I know, but I've found you. You don't need to be afraid anymore. I can help you, but you have to let me."

Robin holds his hand out. Raven just barely hesitates before accepting it.

They journey back the way Robin came. Thankfully, they don't have to pass through any of the obstacles that Raven did. They simply had to climb back up to the surface. That was more difficult than he'd expected though.

"Do you want me to tell you a story?"

Raven is surprised by the suggestion. From her place on Robin's back, clinging to his neck, Raven nods quickly. "Sure."

"This is the story of Raven. She was my very good friend, and she was very brave. Together we fought evil. We beat monsters and villains, and we kept our city safe. But even though she knew she was doing good, Raven was always afraid that deep down inside, she was bad. See from the day she was born people told her that someday, something bad would happen."

A tremor hits, cutting off Robin's heartwarming story. The shaking continues, increasing as they get higher. Moments later, a crack opens up beneath them, and fire sprites come flying out. Raven loses her grip, and falls.

"Robin!"

Robin is hard-pressed to find a way to save Raven. His only hope is a rope attached to his birdarang. He uses the maneuver, swinging down to catch Raven just before she hits the ground, and circling back round to the rock wall he was climbing.

"Are you okay?"

Raven stares up at Robin. Her face is impassive, showing no facial expressions whatsoever. A small sigh is Robin's only clue to her true feelings. "You didn't get hurt?" He asks her.

"Robin, why are you doing this?"

"You do remember, don't you?" Her eyes are suddenly downcast. A finger nudging her chin upwards so Robin can look into them reveals utter sadness. "The story you were telling… I can see it. Bits and pieces, I mean. You, our friends, my father… it's all like a dream or a nightmare really. But whatever it was, it is over."

Raven chooses not to mention the nine rings of Hell. Robin doesn't need to worry about that.

"Raven, there may still be a way to-"She cuts off his hopeful blathering. "Nobody can stop him. Not Malchior. Not Rorek. Not Lorna. Not even me. That much I remember. You came down here for nothing."

"I came down here for you."

Angry tears shine in her eyes. "Why? I can't help. My powers came from him, and now that he's done with me, I don't have them anymore." Her tone softens. "There was a prophecy, Robin. It came true. It's over."

"And it brought the end of the world, but so what? We're still here. We're still fighting. We're still friends."

"Look at me, Robin. There is nothing I can do! There isn't any hope. There's no hope."

"Then I guess," Robin picks her up and waits for her to adjust herself onto his back again, "I'll just have to hope enough for the both of us."

* * *

The fire sprites put up a hard fight against Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy, but they refuse to show it. Their fatigue, though obvious to each other, is something Trigon remains oblivious to. The Demon King is too busy keeping tabs on his daughter and the traitorous servant Slade.

"We're going down," Beast Boy yelps after a particularly painful blast of fire.

They meet the pavement stomachs first. They cover their heads protectively, and they continuously tumble forward. Cyborg is scratched up, Beast Boy actually receives friction burns, and Starfire just groans in pain.

There pain is quickly ignored when they see the figure standing in front of them. His exploding disks rapidly take out several of the pursuing fire sprites.

"Robin!" Starfire cannot refrain from shouting. The three remaining Titans run to him. "Dude, you're alive!" Is obviously shouted by Beast Boy.

They stumble in their steps as they see a childlike Raven clinging to Robin's leg.

"Raven…"

They try to ignore Trigon opening an interdimensional portal and allowing his minions to take over the galaxy, but the megalomaniac is difficult to ignore. "Go forth and conquer! One by one, worlds shall fall. Every being in this dimension will bow down and worship Trigon the Terrible!"

"So Argent, Jinx, Herald and Kole are all injured. Malchior and Rorek are out for the count because of exhaustion and previous wounds, and we don't even know where Terra is?" Robin demands. Cyborg nods hesitantly. "I'm sorry."

"It isn't your fault, but we need a plan."

Cyborg turns to Raven, and smiles hesitantly at the young girl. "So your powers are gone? You really can't help us?"

Robin ignores Cyborg's question, but Raven sends him a trembling nod. "This is it. One final attack. It's him or us. It's all or nothing."

Everyone stiffens. They harden. They're ready to try one last time, but Raven isn't ready to watch. She turns around, stopped by Robin's hands on her shoulders.

"This is your story, Raven. I don't know what happens next, and I know it seems hopeless, but I believe that when the time is right, you will know what to do. Do it for Lorna and Malchior if nothing else. I know they mean the most to you."

"You're wrong," Raven whispers. "You all mean the most to me."

* * *

Raven watches as Robin, Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy attack Trigon. She's surprised to see Slade come out from nowhere and help with that attack, and wonders where Asteriel is.

She watches Robin throw weapons. Starfire fires star bolts. Cyborg makes use of his thermal blaster. Beast Boy is a mere annoyance by flying into Trigon's ear as a hummingbird and transforming into a whale. Even Slade appears to be useful; he causes the most pain actually, by knocking off one of Trigon's horns.

"I don't believe it," she says in awe. "They're hurting them."

"Did you believe they couldn't, Little Bird?" Malchior asks from behind her. She whirls and throws her small arms around him. He picks her up, and allows her to cling to him. "I cannot imagine what horrors you just went through, Raven, but do not believe anything you were told. You are not worthless, and you still have powers."

"But Trigon took them back."

"He didn't take back what you gave us."

Suddenly, Raven knows what to do.

Carefully, she drains her powers from each person she lent some too. Slowly, she feels her magic returning to her. More than ever though, she feels the comforting presence of Azarathian magic. Somehow she knows that her powers won't be as controlled by emotions when this is all over.

Unfortunately, her draining her friends of her magic saps their energy as well. That allows Trigon to send them all flying back. Raven first runs to Robin, unable to conceal her concern for him most of all.

"Robin, get up, please, get up!"

Her hands light up with their normal black glow. She manages to send a rejuvenating burst of magic into Robin, and hopes it is enough to keep him in the land of the living. "How…?" She knew she'd gotten some of her magic back, but she didn't realize it would actually work.

"You may have retained some trace of my power, but you are still no threat to me, little girl. I am your creator, your master. You exist only to serve me. You survive only because I allow it."

She slumps over Robin's body. He's right. Even if a fraction of her magic is back, how could she possibly defeat him?

"What hope can a mere child have of defeating her all-powerful father?"

Suddenly, Raven stiffens. She stands up. She gains height. She gains power. A white aura begins to glow around her. "You may have created me…" The white aura expands, creating a bubble around Raven. When it disappears, she stands completely dressed in white, with much longer hair. "But you were never my father."

Raven raises her hands and sends a bolt of white energy, pure energy, straight at Trigon. He stumbles backward, glaring at Raven with every degree of hate in his eyes. "Wretched, insignificant-"

Another bolt harms him further. The Titans begin to assemble themselves, even the previously injured ones who probably had no energy and shouldn't have been standing. They all group themselves behind their suddenly restored sorceress.

"Fathers are kind! Fathers protect you! Fathers _raise _you!"

A final, white, immobilizing bolt stops Trigon's progression all together.

"I was protected by the House of Nix. I was raised by my friends. They are my family. This is my home, and you are not welcome here! Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

An aura of pureness shines over the entire planet, over the entire dimension. The dystopian world is restored to a beautiful, albeit dysfunctional, Utopia. Raven sags in exhaustion, and Malchior catches her.

"Raven," Starfire whispers. "That was…"

"Unbelievable."

"No," a smiling Raven responds. "It wasn't. Somebody believed." She throws her arms around Robin but soon releases him to kiss Malchior's cheek. The dragon wraps a protective, and uninjured, arm around Raven.

"Welcome back," Robin says.

Beast Boy peers at her, somehow analyzing the sorceress. She raises her eyebrows at him. "Okay, you're freaking me out here!" The changeling makes the announcement as the city begins to bustle about once more. "The white robe and smile are weird enough, but, hugs? Are you still… you?"

"Blue is still my favorite color. And don't get used to the smile," she slams her impassive mask down again, "because you're still not funny."

"Huh?" The green boy gapes for a moment before flinging himself onto Raven and wrapping her in a bear hug. He squeezes her tightly enough to make Raven's face turn her favorite color. Malchior finally wrenches the boy off of his girl, allowing her space to breathe.

"Raven!" The changeling is still ecstatic. She rolls her eyes. "Quit it."

* * *

"Alright, y'all! Four Eyes is history, his ghoulies are gone, and we just saved the whole dang universe! Who wants French toast?"

While Cyborg entertains newly healed Argent, Kole and Herald as well as Starfire and Beast Boy in the kitchen (somehow, everyone is managing to forget that Terra is missing to try and have some semblance of normalcy if only for a few hours), three of the Azarathians rest in Raven's room. Malchior, Rorek and Jinx were adamantly against the infirmary, so Raven made them stay in her bedroom where she could keep track of them.

Out in the common area, Raven makes her way over to Robin. The team's leader is looking at a tracking device, but he turns it off and sets it down when he hears her coming.

"We still can't find Terra, and Slade got away?"

"We'll find Terra," Robin says adamantly. He has to believe that. He has to believe that for Beast Boy (who appears to be in adamant denial), that they will find Terra. And that she'll be alive. "As for Slade and Asteriel, well, they'll show their faces again. And when they do, we'll be ready."

"How do you do it, Robin?" Raven asks in amazement. "Do what?" He responds.

"Keep hoping. After everything that happened and everything I did… How did you still manage to hope it could all work out?" She's facing the window, hoping that Robin won't turn her away.

"Because of you, Raven. You don't realize it, but you're actually the most hopeful person I've ever met." He steps closer to her. "From the day you were born, they said you were evil. That you were created to do unspeakable things. But you wished for more. You dared to hope that you could be a hero."

"I thought it was all over. I thought I had no choice. But now, suddenly…"

"You have your whole life ahead of you, Raven. You can decide your own destiny."

"I guess, in the end, there really is no end. There are just new beginnings."

She rests her head on Robin's shoulder. "Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm choosing Malchior."

"I know."

The sorceress smiles and turns around, almost skipping down to the kitchen. Robin rubs his eyes. _Skipping?_ Did she really just _skip_? And _smile_? At the same time?! Her next words surprise them even more.

"So, what's the deal? Are we having a party in here or not?"

* * *

_AN:_ Can I just point out that this chapter is 3, 772 words and 10 pages on Microsoft Word? If that doesn't deserve reviews, I don't know what does, (especially since my computer was giving me fits while trying to write and I had to completely rewrite the last scene twice). To everyone who has supported me in any way (Reviews, Favorites, Follows), thank you so much! It's made it a lot easier to write this, and given me a reason to update as often as I have. Obviously this is not the last chapter. There is an epilogue (Six months later type thing) which will be up in the next few days. There will be a sequel, but I am not putting up a time ideal for that).


	31. Epilogue: Future

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original characters and the storyline. Everything else belongs to DC Comics.**

* * *

Epilogue:

_Six months later_

The Titans and their chosen companions stand around a memorial downtown. Captured perfectly in stone is a vision of Terra. On the base is a plaque.

'_Terra_

_ A Teen Titan_

_ A True Friend'_

Unable to find their missing friend after months of searching, a memorial has been created to honor her. Of course, the Titans still harbor hope that Terra would return someday, somehow, but they felt it was necessary to honor her in some way just in case she didn't come back. Today they attend the unveiling of the memorial today, and most of the Titans wore civilian clothes.

Each one places a Poppy on the statue, and arranged for a new bouquet to be placed their each morning. Eventually, a small garden would be planted around the statue, but this would do for the current.

They stay for a couple of hours, each one being asked to make a speech in remembrance of Terra. Malchior, of course, is ignored in this request. The city's people have come to accept his presence, but he still terrifies them.

Raven's speech is by far the shortest, and simplest. Later, though, city historians will argue that the speech has the most meaning. That her speech honors Terra to the fullest. That Raven's address is the only one that truly sounds as though it is Raven speaking to Terra, not a hero speaking to a city.

_'Terra is one of the truest people I know, and I do speak of her in the present. I refuse to believe that she is gone. She is not only one of the truest, but she is one of the strongest, and the most hopeful. She is capable of believing that she can gain control, even when that belief seems impossible. She is capable of believing that she can find those that will accept her, even when that belief seems illogical. _

_ We will find her someday, and we will welcome her back with open arms. Terra is one of the most deserving people I have ever met. And I look forward to the day we see her again.'_

* * *

"There's been a spike in crime in the south of the country. We need to send a team there to try and take care of it. One of us has to lead it, as I can't entrust that leadership to anyone else." Robin pauses in his announcement to the Titans, plus Malchior and Jinx.

Rorek is long gone back to Azarath to take over the dragon's throne. Raven misses him, but finds that she is not broken without him. She is, however, ridiculously pleased that both Malchior and Jinx have stayed with her. How she would've managed without them… well, the odds are, she wouldn't have.

"Uh uh, I am _not_ setting up another team. That is not my job," Cyborg says sassily. Everyone in the room stares at him. The half-robot blushes and looks down. Jinx rubs his shoulder soothingly.

Raven, however, is silent. Robin's next move is obvious. Why isn't the rest of her family seeing it?

"I'm not asking you to, Cyborg. I will be creating a Titans South team. I have four members planned, but, like I said, they need a leader. I'm asking my second-in-command to step up to that challenge."

"No way, dude!" Beast Boy is outraged. "You can't send Raven away! Not after everything that's happened."

"You foolish changeling, he is not sending Raven away as a punishment, but as a treatment. She can't handle the memories Jump City holds anymore. Do you know what PTSD is, boy?" Malchior demands.

Beast Boy shakes his head; shoulders slumped with hands in pockets. He doesn't even try to hide how scared he is by the outburst. His eyes are downcast, and amidst the fear, surprise is written all over his face. He is still unused to Malchior's protective defense of Raven.

"PTSD is Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, BB," Cyborg says. "It means that Raven suffers from a lot of reminders of the Apocalypse."

The Apocalypse is what the city has taken to calling Trigon's takeover. Somehow, that is easier for them to hear than what really happened. Raven shrugged upon learning that. Apparently, ignorance really is bliss.

"Everywhere Raven goes, she sees a world filled with death. She cannot get the images of Trigon's reign out of her mind, let alone her time spent in Hell. There is no reprieve here. She _has _to leave," Malchior explains the situation a little more calmly than he might have normally.

Raven swallows, trying to ignore Malchior ousting her psychological issues to the team. A psychiatrist is the last thing she needs. "Who are the others you've chosen, Robin?"

"I couldn't get Kole to agree to come long term. She wants to stay up north with Gnnark, but she did say that any time you need her for something, to just call and she would come. I've asked Jericho, Herald, Argent and Kid Flash to become permanent members of Titans South."

"And who is going to fill in for Raven here?" Cyborg demands. He's going to come up with anything to keep his little sister in the city.

"Raven can be on contact should something come up that we need her for." Nobody says anything, but they all know that Robin means Slade and Asteriel. "Kole can fill in. But Jinx is planning to give up the vigilante life and join us. Although, Jinx will be splitting time her time between us and her sister."

Jinx nods. She accepts the plan, but then again, Malchior, Robin and Jinx are the only ones that truly know what Raven went through in Hell. They're the ones that honestly understand the after-effects of the events. They're the ones that want to get Raven away so that she can heal. Not to mention, Malchior, Raven and Jinx have been helping Robin keep an eye on the crime level in the South, so they're the ones that know _why _Raven is the one who needs to take the leadership role there.

"I'll do it," Raven says.

The protests from Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire are immediate, but Raven raises her hand and shoots a glare at them all to make them shut up. "It's my choice. I'm choosing to do this. I need to do this."

She backs away. "I'm going to pack. Let the team know to meet here in three days so we can have some sort of farewell/initiation party. I'm sure you lot want to have one. Malchior, Jinx, if you'd come with me?"

* * *

"Are you totally comfortable with this?" Jinx asks. Raven nods. "I'm more than happy with it. Somehow," she says dryly, "I have a feeling Herald and Argent can understand me much better than Starfire and Beast Boy."

"Yes, you'll have your work cut out for you. You won't exactly appear like the most light-allied team; although that new uniform of yours does help in that department."

After the purifying Raven went through destroying Trigon, she kept the white robes and long hair. The only physical change besides the length of her hair was a change in her skin color. Suddenly, it looked a little less gray, and, as Beast Boy observed at the time; less demonic.

Malchior hugs her from behind. "I'm going with you."

She nods. "Of course you are. None of us expected you to stay here without me." He kissed the top of her head. "So, what are you taking?"

"Hmm, I've read everything here, but I'll need many of the books for reference. Jinx, if you see a few you'd like to have on hand, you can keep them. After all, I'm expecting you to keep my room safe for me while I'm gone."

Jinx stares. "You're letting me stay in your room?"

"You're going to need a lot of the artifacts in here. You have a lot on your plate dealing with your own destiny."

Jinx's enthusiasm visibly dims. "I forgot about that." Raven smiles gently; while inwardly thinking how pleased she is to be able to use this physical portrayal of emotion. "I thought you might have. Anyway, as soon as you come across something involving that, contact Malchior and I. We'll get here as soon as possible."

"Somehow, I have a feeling I'll be taking you up on that quite a bit."

"Hmm, so do I."

* * *

_Three days later_

Raven isn't much for goodbyes. Nor is she much for parties. Somehow, she gets through the goodbye party.

It is late into the night when Titans East is willing to release the newly minted Titans South. There is only one thing left to do. Batman did it for Robin. Robin did this for Bumblebee, and now he would administer it to Raven.

He and Raven stand in the middle of the common area. The members of both teams (and Malchior) surround them in a circle.

"You, Raven, are about to take the Oath of Leadership. It is an Oath that is administered to every hero that has taken a leadership or founding role with a team. Do you willingly take this Oath?"

"I do."

"Will you obey those who are still superior to you?"

"To the best of my ability."

"Will you only ask your team to do things that you yourself would do?"

"I will."

"Will you do your best to protect the city that is entrusted to you, and the team under your command?"

"I will."

"Will you concede to ask for help if you find yourself in a case that your team cannot handle?"

"I will."

"Will you be honest and just when dealing out punishment?"

"I will."

"Will you only use the gifts given to you on those who truly deserve it?"

"I will."

"Then repeat after me. I, Raven, accept leadership of the Titans South Team. I, Raven, accept any and all responsibilities that come with this placement. I, Raven, will adhere to the Oath of Leadership. I, Raven, will serve my team with my life."

Raven repeats the Oath. Both Robin and Raven feel a surge of energy in the room when she says it. None of the others feel it, only the leaders.

"Congratulations, Raven," Robin says softly. "You are now the leader of Titans South."

* * *

_AN:_ And that is the final chapter of Spoils of War! (Honestly, I wasn't expecting to have it up that quickly).

As for the sequel, which will be up sometime in the next couple of weeks (Really this time. I have a lot of school work), I really only have one thing to say. Which is: 'Canon has left the building'


End file.
